In The Shadows of Psychics and Wizards
by I Saw Shino's Face
Summary: Yana,Kido,Kaitou,Sniper,and SeaMan. They were the first at Hogwarts. Thanks to Itsuki's illness and evil wizards, certain demons are there as well. Ch12 UP!
1. A Train and a Hat

LL A. K. – Okay, I will deliver what I promised! I said there would be a YYH/HP crossover, and here it is! See, I'm a good person! Now, I require at least five reviews to update at least after this chapter. Just like the summary said, Asato Kido (squeals), Yanagisawa Mitsunari, Yuu Kaitou, Hagiri 'Sniper' Kaname, and Mitari 'Sea Man' Kiyoshi go to Hogwarts! This is my first try at any sort of HP so don't hurt me! (Holds up pillow as shield) So, I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter, okay? I own Raptor Nomed!!!!!!!!!!! (He's my favorite OC ever made by me) Are you curious about Malfoy's hobby and Snape's song? Of course you are......I plan on trapping you here with it......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"9 and 3/4." A tall, blond haired boy said, slanting his eyes to glare at his friend wearing glasses. "Here's a funny story, THERE IS NO NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!" He shouted in Japanese.

"That was very inconspicuous, Kido, perhaps next time you'll scare the locals in their own language." Kaitou straightened his glasses with a finger. "I went through all the trouble of teaching you English and you yell at me, you're so grateful. At least Yana can control himself." He wrinkled his freckled nose in annoyance.

"Yana plucked English out of your brain, Kaitou." He huffed, taking a glimpse of their quieter friend who was inspecting a wall. "What the hell are you doing?" Asato asked in Japanese.

"It's a hologram, or a portal, something like that." He asked, poking the wall as his finger went through. "But we've had a lot of luck with portals, haven't we?"

Asato walked up to the wall casually with his usual swagger. He tapped it, his finger went through. "Well, I guess this is it, makes sense for wizards to protect their stuff." He grabbed his luggage case and walked through. He looked around, stunned slightly. Many people were in their robes, which were black and some had marks and emblems on them, he didn't know what they meant, though, and decided they were unimportant. He saw some families hugging their children and saying goodbye. It made him think of his dad for a moment.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"Hey dad, I just got a letter, I've been accepted into a school in England." He said blankly, holding the parchment.

"Do you have money for a ticket and for supplies?"

"Yeah..."

"Have fun, then."

_**END FLASHBACK... **_

Yes, he had such a charming single parent home. He looked as Yana and Kaitou walked in, looking around as well.

"You dumbasses plan on standing there all day, or are you going to get on the train?" A voice said. They turned around and saw a teen wearing a red biker jacket, with two blue belt-like things crossing his neck. He had on tattered jeans and his brown eyes glared from under his black bangs; he was holding a cage and his luggage. Beside him stood a slightly shorter teen, wearing a yellow hoodie and jeans. He had wavy blond hair and his bangs were in two slightly curly strands. Sitting on the blond's shoulder was a Great Grey Owl, glaring almost as intensely as the biker.

"Sniper and Sea Man. I should've known others would be here. Anyone else we should worry about?" Asato asked.

"We're the only ones, Kido." Sniper said coldly. "Don't worry either, we don't plan on terrorizing you three...much."

"Does anyone"-

"No, Mitari, they haven't even given us a second glance." Yuu answered the incomplete question.

"Speak for yourself." Yana said, rubbing his neck. "I keep hearing, 'bloody hell, look at that ones hair! It's purple!'" He said, mocking an English accent in Japanese. "Well, guess what, its 'bloody' annoying."

Hagiri smirked. "You guys didn't buy an owl?"

"No, we didn't, why?" Kaitou asked. Mitari responded, "They deliver mail back and fourth, and that's why I bought Umi." Sniper turned his head to Mitari, "You named it 'water.'"

"Had to, before you named him Kawasaki."

Sniper rolled his eyes and walked up to the train and entered. The others followed and eventually found an empty compartment, which was amazingly a larger one than others. They all sat down, with the two jihad members sitting opposite from Genkai's pupils.

"So, why do you have an owl, I thought neither of you cared about your family." Kaitou asked, curious.

"We need to communicate with Dark Angel." Hagiri said simply.

"You guys and your nicknames, jeez." Asato shook his head. "So, how much ammo do you have on you, Sniper?" Hagiri stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets, and took out roughly twenty marbles, seventeen die (dice), and two large erasers. They looked up as they heard a voice outside the compartment.

"-I mean, of course, it's always in the last place you look, because if you found what you're looking for, why would you continue looking? Do you understand what I'm saying"- The door opened, showing a freckled red-haired boy and another boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"Oh, thank goodness, space. Can we sit with you?" The black haired one asked. Kaitou nodded, "Sure, go ahead." They sat beside Hagiri and Mitari, mostly because even if Kaitou moved, the other two were too broad-shouldered.

"How on Earth did you get your hair like that?" Ron said to the one with purple hair that stuck straight up. "My brothers would flip if they saw your hair!"

"It's natural..." Purple-hair said, nervously, would people QUIT WITH HIS HAIR!?

" Sorry about that. I'm Ron Weasly." The red head smiled.

"My name's Harry Potter." The boy paused, wondering why the five weren't gaping at his scar and losing their minds.

"Asato Kido." The blond one that was obviously a punk said.

"Hagiri Kaname." The one with countless odds and ends in front of him said blankly.

"I'm Mitari Kiyoshi."

"Name's Yana."

"Yuu Kaitou." The one with glasses added.

Ron looked confused, "I'm Ron, not Kaitou." The blond beside him chuckled. "What?"

Mitari pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down 'Yuu Kaitou'. "It's Y-u-u, not y-o-u."

"Ah, okay, I get it." Harry spoke, "So, are you guys first years?"

"Transfers," Kaitou muttered, "We're going in sixth year."

"More transfers? Weird, two years ago there was a transfer, he's in Slytherin, I don't know why, though, except he's one of Malfoy's dogs." Ron spat the name like it was poison.

"Malfoy's basically like the head of Slytherin, the self-appointed favorite, and the others just go with what he says." Harry explained, noticing their puzzled faces. "And there are four different houses. There's Gryffindor, which is where the brave, pure people go; Ravenclaw's for the geniuses and smart; Hufflepuff is for the friendly and selfless; and Slytherin is for the cunning, sneaky, and tactical. Me and Ron are in Gryffindor, along with our friend, Hermione, she's sitting with some other prefects, though."

"Any clue where you guys may go?" Ron asked.

Asato snickered for a moment, "Anyone here selfless and excessively friendly, raise your hand." None of them raised their hands. "If you think Kaitou's gonna be in Ravenclaw." They all raised a hand, and then set them down. "Hagiri in Slythe-whatever." Hands went back up, except for Hagiri, who smirked.

"You all think so highly of me..." He said, and flicked a marble at Asato's stomach, who winced in pain, trying not to show that Sniper had put a considerable amount of energy into it. "We do it out of love, Sniper." Yana slipped, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Sniper? What's a sniper?"

"A nickname. He's deadly accurate when it comes to targets and accuracy, so we call him Sniper." Mitari said simply. Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"So, where are you guys from?" Harry asked, still surprised from their lack of astonishment of who he was.

"Japan." They all answered. That explained it.

"Did you all know each other before?"

"We live in the same city," Asato confirmed. "Me and Yana went to the same school; Kaitou lives near us, but goes to a private school." He looked at the other two, "And we've had some run-ins with them."

Ron raised a brow. "Private school, different schools? Oh, you guys are muggle-born?" The new kids definitely looked confused now.

"Hate to tell you, Kaitou, you left that word out in 'English 101'." Yana said, receiving a glance and a sigh from Kaitou. He now had trouble deciding whether he was smart, or they were dense. "It means born from regular humans." Yana let out an understanding 'ah' in response.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hagiri's eyes narrowed. Harry waved his hands worriedly. "No, it's just lots of wizards look down on muggle-borns. Some find them fascinating, though." Hagiri then muttered something in what Harry decided was Japanese that made Mitari's eyes widen and give a disapproving look. Harry then heard a 'hoot' and looked at Mitari's hood. A grey head popped up and looked at the group intensely with eyes that matched the hoodie's yellow.

"Wow, that's a big owl." Harry gasped. "What kind is it?"

"Oh, Umi? He's a Great Grey." Mitari said, and Hagiri muttered something else, only in some language that wasn't Japanese that consisted of hisses and growl-like words that were impossible to understand. Mitari then countered back in the same language. Asato smirked,

"Did you guys get married behind our backs?" Hagiri absently raised his middle finger in silent response.

Harry decided to go back to the owl. "Umi, that's Japanese, right?"

"Yeah, for water." Mitari then reached over Ron and picked a feather off of Harry's sweater. "I'm guessing you have an owl?"

"I have Hedwig, she's a Snowy Owl." He said proudly. The only thing he liked as much as his Firebolt 5000 (AN:I think that's the model he has...) was Hedwig, his beautiful owl.

"Nice feather." He thought aloud, and showed it to Umi, who immediately snapped at the feather with his beak. "Sadly, Umi doesn't agree."

Harry nodded, it was a good thing he trusted the blushing Ginny with her, along with Ron's Pigwidgen; apparently Umi wasn't fond of other owls.

They were quiet for a while, Kaitou pulled out a book of word puzzles and started working on them, while Yana looked at the book also, extremely perplexed by the multiple words and made mental notes to never utter them. Asato was having a staring contest with Umi, and it looked like the win could go either way. Ron was sleeping, and Mitari was trying to get him off his shoulder. Sniper was watching the quiet struggle, while breaking the erasers into little pieces. Harry was gazing out the window, past Ron and the other two. Harry looked down at his feet under the table, and saw that the feet to his far right had a black cage under them.

"Excuse me," He started, trying to remember the strange Japanese Muggle name. "Hagiri?" Sniper looked up from his erasers from hearing his name. "What's up?"

"What's in that cage?" He asked. "Your pet?"

"It's an egg." He said shortly.

"What kind of egg?" Harry was worried he would be mad at his questions.

"I don't know, the shopkeeper said she couldn't tell what it was, but some woman, Trelawney, said it was dark and would result in nothing but death," He smirked, "So, I bought it."

"Professor Trelawney said it was dangerous?" Ron said; now awake from hearing the word 'death'. "Good thing she's a phony. She can see the future just as well as I can see Fred and George being serious." The transfers were now confused. "My brothers."

They each made some gesture of understanding, nods and turning the other way.

"Well, we need to get our robes on, we're almost there."

"How do you know?" Kaitou asked, curiously.

"I recognize that rock we passed a few minutes ago."

"Ah."

While they were changing, Harry looked at Asato's back, he had what looked like stab wound scars running down his spine, and Hagiri had a scar inches from where his heart was. Mitari and Yana were also considerably scarred, as well, but Kaitou seemed perfectly fine.

123456789012345678901234567890

"About time I've found you." A bushy haired girl said, then noticed the considerably tall strangers, well, two were tall, the others were 'higher than average.' "Did you know that we have to take The Study of Muggles this year?"

"Really?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Another class for you to outshine everyone in." He sighed.

"Well, they should do good." Harry smiled. "Hey, Hermione, they're muggle-born, just like you. You guys should have no problem in there. We have to go sit in here for now, you guys have to be sorted."

Asato was still puzzled by the fact that Harry was surprised that he and the others could see the Thestrals, which were skeletonal and scaly horses. He shrugged it off. They were waiting for the first years to be 'sorted', not long after the three sixth years left. He was puzzled when he heard something singing:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley abroad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about you ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!_

The students inside cheered loudly after the song, and after being quiet for a few moments, they started 'sorting' first years.

"We have five transfers this year, they will be placed in with the sixth years," A woman said, and now she tried to pronounce the names, struggling. "Kaitou, Yuu."

Kaitou walked in and sat on a stool as a hat was placed on his head.

_Well, a psychic._

_A talking hat._

_Yes, I talk. Now, what a wide vocabulary you have, Yuu Kaitou. And I've never heard of a psychic like you. I must say, most of them are mind readers and telekinetic. You are very intelligent, aren't you? Only one place is perfect for you, and it is..._

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried out, and the Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered.

"Kaname, Hagiri." The black haired biker walked up to the stool, still wearing his gloves. Then, the hat surprised him.

_Well, another psychic, and a telekinetic one too._

_What kind of damn joke is this, a talking hat!_

_Calm down, I'm having trouble reading you. Let's see, you have a sister, who is also a psychic, one that deals with empathy, something you abandoned long ago._

_Got a problem with it?_

_And you are very obedient, and serve under another psychic. Yet, you dislike rules._

_Dark Angel understood. No one else did._

_Ah, that's what you call him, and you're Sniper, and the other one here is Sea Man. You are also very brave, and willing to die for your dark purpose that you think you and other psychics will benefit from. _

_Destruction of the humans._

_Hmm, you dislike Muggles very much. Yes, but under all that, you are quite extraordinary._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The said table created an uproar. He saw Harry waving a hand frantically and sat by him and his friends.

"Kido, Asato." The said blond walked up with his arrogant swagger casually and sat down.

_Hello, Asato._

_Jeez! Oh, man, you're telling me the hat talks, what else does around here?_

_Countless things. Oh, you got me off the subject! Let's see... Ah, very brave, aren't you? Arrogant, too. You're considered a thug to others back where you're from, aren't you? Fighting whenever you have to, and you rarely instigate._

_I'm willing to._

_Yes, now, you're also a psychic. Interesting, since Dumbledore never mentioned it. You call your power shadow, and use it to make sure you get your point around. Well, there's only one place for you:_

"GRYFFINDOR!" More cheers, they seemed to be keeping score against the Slytherins, because Asato overheard people saying they had more first years than Slytherin, and now they were getting the transfers.

"Mitari, Kiyoshi." Mitari walked up to the stool and sat down, surprised by the hat.

_Well, you are quite the tortured soul, aren't you?_

_It's been rough. _

_Poor thing. You have a certain kindness in your heart, one that has been sealed away for so long, and is rarely expressed full-heartedly. The only people who you actually look up to is the one called Dark Angel and your friend Kaname. You have been dubbed Sea Man, and use your own blood for your ability. Your heart is filled with a hatred that is locked away, and makes you quite a formidable and conniving one. It's quite a difficult placement, but I'll say:_

"SLYTHERIN!" The table with silver and green banners above it cheered to the point where others felt like their ears were going to explode, and if not, they would cut them off.

"Mitsunari, Yanagisawa." She looked at the paper twice. What a ridiculous and long name.

"Who?" Ron asked, purely confused. Asato slapped his own forehead. Yana only introduced himself with his nickname. "Yanagisawa is Yana's real first name, we just call him Yana for short."

"A nine syllable name." Hermione thought aloud. "Wonder what his middle name is..."

"Quiet, 'mione!"

Yana sat down, he heard the mutters about his hair. He silently swore to turn into whoever laughed at him, and make them do the stupidest things. He gasped when the hat was placed (somehow) on his head.

_Quite the irritating hairstyle, Mitsunari._

_Thanks._

_What on earth!? I've sorted you already! Twice!_

_No.........you sorted Kaitou and Kido, not me._

_What? Oh, I see now, you have their memories and personalities in your own mind. A shapeshifter, much like an Animagi wizard, only for humans. I've never heard of anyone like that before. _

_Well, come on, Hatman, I'm hungry._

_Hatman? Oh, I see. A humorous one, indeed. Well, you're lazy, so Hufflepuff won't do. You're clever, but not that clever, so no to Ravenclaw. And Slytherin won't suit your humor, so:_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Once again, the table cheered loudly, three of the transfers were there, one for Slytherin, one in Ravenclaw, and none for Hufflepuff.

12345678901234567890123456789890

_**AFTER DINNER...** _

Professor McGonagall led the Gryffindors up to the picture of the fat lady, and turned to the students.

"Do not tell any other houses the password." She turned to the picture. "Chocolate Chip." The picture swung open, and they walked in. "Now, this is the common room, and these stairs lead to the girls and boys dormitories. Now, first years, the older students will help you, and your luggage will be by your beds." She started towards the exit, but Yana walked up to her, and said what sounded like a complement about her hair, touching her head. She disregarded it, considering him as a strange boy, and walked out of the common room, and the picture closed behind her.

Yana trotted up to Asato, Sniper, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Asato looked at Yana with a sly grin. Yana smiled back, and went to pat Sniper's head, but his wrist was caught in Hagiri's grip. "Touch me and you die." He said it eerily calm. Yana pulled his hand free and cleared his throat. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" He looked around, after almost everyone else scattered into the dormitories. "Because you guys don't seem fond of electricity...do you think my bat- OW!" He lashed his head around and Hagiri still had his right hand hovering over his flat left hand, still in its 'post-flicking' position. Hagiri put his hands down with a smirk, and sat down in a chair sideways, legs dangling off the side.

"I'm surprised you're in here, Snipe." Asato said, shorting the nickname by one syllable.

"Seriously. And Mitari's in Slytherin. I didn't expect that." Harry nodded. "Maybe the hat had you two switched."

"Who cares, I want to know what's in his egg." Ron muttered nervously. "If it's going to rip my head off, I'd like a head start to run away." Asato laughed. "You take Hagiri too seriously. Didn't you hear the snores coming from his cage?"

"What? No, I didn't, what is it?" Ron pleaded.

"A snake." Hagiri smirked lazily from the chair. "A baby anaconda."

"A SNAKE!?" Ron blurted. "A SNAKE IN GRYFFINDOR!? The hat really DID have you in the wrong house! Harry, go up there, and tell his snake to get out, please!"

The two standing psychics looked at Harry, while Hermione looked nervous, that was a great way to scare a bunch of transfers from Japan, tell them you talk to snakes!

"I-I, I can speak Parseltounge. It's the language snakes speak. Don't you too?" He asked Sniper, who opened one eye. "Who me?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you and Mitari were speaking in? I wasn't paying too much attention." Harry said, remembering when they were talking about Mitari's owl.

"No, I can't talk to snakes."

"Well, then what were you speaking in?"

"A language we learned back when we first found out we were coming here. Thought it would be interesting."

Asato looked at Hagiri curiously. He knew the truth instantly. Sensui had taught them a demon language, most likely learned from Itsuki. He shook off the odd feeling he suddenly felt, and looked down at the ground. A shadow was next to his, but no one was standing at that side. He immediately unleashed his energy as he stomped down on the shadow. Sniper, as a reflex, looked up. He saw a ghost floating just above Asato.

"What's happening? I can't move!" He cried. Asato swiftly removed his foot. The ghost smiled at Harry and the others.

"What do you want, Peeves?" Harry snorted at the trouble-making ghost.

"I just came to see the new kids and I couldn't move suddenly, as if every non-existent fiber in my non-existent body was frozen! Now I can move, though." The ghost grinned.

Hagiri shot a look at Asato, one that clearly read, 'dumbass.'

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A. K. - Whew! All done for now!

Falcon-sama: What are you doing on the computer?

LL A. K. - I'm posting a story, Falcon no baka!

Falcon-sama: Oh, okay!

LL A. K. – I'm Falcon-sama's other self. (sobs) the hawk never let out of her cage...

Falcon-sama: Cut it out. Remember, we need FIVE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! GOT IT? FIVE! F-I-V-E, FIVE! (Smiles) R&R!


	2. Demonology, DADA, and Blackjack?

LL A. K.: Yay! Five reviews! Thanks, people, Youkai, and wizards of all kinds, for reviewing! I would thank you all personally, but, I can't get into my mail right now...so, owls for everybody! (Owls come flying out of a cage and to the reviewers) I am glad you all like my story so far for its uniqueness. The reason I put it was because I wanted to be the first to get my hands on the psychics and stick them in Hogwarts! I always thought they would have fun in here. So, I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter, (J.K, can I borrow Lupin, please?) so, don't sue me,

Okay? ï 

Falcon-sama: And here are the thank yous!

_Person with a G name:_ I had to get offline before I could copy your name, sorry! But thanks for reviewing my story, too!

_Wind Kitty:_ I'm glad you're exited, cuz I love 'em to no end!

_RBMIfan:_ I know, I was waiting for one to come up, no one made one, so I decided to! Hopefully you'll get enough info to make your own, so I can read it!

_Sapphire Angel: _Thanks for complementing my grammar and spelling! I found one error, though. (Sobs) I spelled Pigwidgeon wrong! And thanks for telling me it was a good length! You never heard of them? Go to , or (no, I don't own them...)

_Spirit kitsune( ):_ More complements! YAY! I wanted to make sure they weren't in there, because I wanted something different that didn't revolve around them, Jin, Touya, or Karasu or Kuronue. I like all of them, too, though! I think I spelled Kuronue wrong... I'll have fangirls chasing me forever...

_Riye Link/ Reue: _Thanks!

_Rogueicephoenix:_ You read! YAY! Yes, it's for you, silly! If I didn't think your story was my favorite one ever on , I would've kept Fluffy for myself! How's Fluffy doing, anyway? And Sirius? Tell Bobby and Thia I said hi!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Mitari came out of the Slytherin boy's dormitories, and down into their common room. It was early, at least for him, five in the morning, he wasn't sure when the classes started here, or when the others woke up, for that matter. His long sleeves covered his hands when his arms were hanging at his sides, which was good when he was holding something he didn't want seen; which right now was a knife.

He sat down in a chair that was a dark green, it would be less obvious then anything silver if blood fell on it. He put the cup of water that was in his other hand on the table, and put a few drips onto the table. He looked at the knife and at his reflection in it. He heard certain magics didn't work in the school, he didn't know whether his own psychic abilities applied; he decided to start small though, just in case. He took the point of the knife, and poked the tip of his finger, and the red liquid started coming out of it. He watched as the red was about to fall, and he made the room his Territory. The blood fell into the drop of water, and the water rippled as it spread and took a humanoid shape, standing on the table. Mitari smiled, he had never made a monster that small before. It was barely an inch tall, and hissed at him, acting as if it was a few dozen meters taller. Mitari's smile faded slightly as he heard the shuffling of feet upstairs.

"See you later." He whispered to the water creature, as it splashed back into a small, pinkish drip from the blood mixing with it. He wiped it off with his sleeve absently, and slipped the knife in his sleeve alongside his wand, which the old man he got it from said it was ten inches of elm, with the core made of a mermaid's hair. 'good for water purification' he recalled the man saying. Purify it for the humans, great idea; the only purpose water had was for his own needs. He would rather contaminate it all.

"Ah, the new guy." A white-blond haired boy said, coming down the steps. "The only transfer that was good enough for Slytherin, good job on that, but your company," He made a scoffing 'pff' sound, "Three in Gryffindor, I hope you were pals with the Ravenclaw." He stopped in front of Mitari. "Name's Draco Malfoy. Nice to see I'm not the only one with enough sense to get up early."

"I'm mostly messed up from jet lag." Mitari smiled. "I'm Mitari Kiyoshi."

Draco nodded, as if he was uninterested, mostly because he wasn't. "'Jet lag?'" He asked, "You traveled with Muggles?"

"I didn't have any other way to get here." He fought to remember what he learned from the books he read over the summer. "No one I knew could Apparate, and I had no floo powder or a portkey."

Malfoy seemed to think about the answer for a moment, apparently he found it acceptable. "I see, okay, I guess." He looked up for a moment. And saw a boy with black and white hair, spiked with a group of opposite colored bangs in front of either eye. His brown eyes looked at Malfoy hesitantly. "Are you coming down or not?" Malfoy asked sternly, more like a demand. The boy came down, he looked about as old as they were, so he must have been in the same year. "Nomed, get Crabbe and Goyle, we need to find out who the DADA teacher is this year." He said, marching towards the picture that protected the Slytherin rooms as it opened, it closed behind him, leaving Mitari and Nomed.

"So, is Nomed your first or last name, no offense." Mitari asked. Nomed made a few rapid gestures with his hands in response. "Last, okay. You're mute?" Nomed nodded. "Oh, okay, so, what's your first name?" Nomed saw a piece of parchment on the table, pulled out a quill, and wrote something down, and handed it to Mitari.

"Raptor, cool name, Raptor Nomed." He smiled.

123456789012345678901234567890

"You called, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall entered his office, her grey hair in a tight bun.

"Yes, Minerva, I thought you and Severus might be interested in meeting the new professors personally, before the announcement." Dumbledore smiled.

"It would make no difference to me, Dumbledore." Snape growled from where he was standing. Just then, the door opened again, and Ollivander, the wand-maker, walked in, along with two other men, one with short silver-grey hair, the other with long steel blue hair with pointed tips that nearly reached his knees. They both were young compared to the others in the room, looking like they were in their early thirties and twenties. The one with long hair had quite ragged robes, while the other had new ones.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, meet Sanguinario Phoenix, the schools new Demonology teacher, and Hueso Diablo, who will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"It's nice to meet you." McGonagall greeted them politely, while Snape just glared at Phoenix with disgust. "Ollivander, what are you doing here?" She asked the bony old man.

"Official wand inspection business." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I see."

"Professor Diablo, please." Ollivander said, and took Diablo's wand for inspection. "Let's see...eleven inches of oak, and the core, very interesting, the heartstring of a basilisk." He handed the wand back, after using a spell that made butterflies come out of nowhere (much to Hueso's disgust.) "Now, you, Mr. Phoenix, please. Ah, just as I thought! Thirteen inches, maple, and a very strange phoenix feather..."

"It was from my father." Phoenix said, sounding slightly offended.

"A second-hand wand?" Snape laughed, "Goes along with that boy, Weasly."

"The core, not the wand, Severus." He hissed. They all but Diablo looked at him intently.

"Your father was a phoenix?" Dumbledore asked, noting that even Fawkes looked surprised. Phoenix nodded slightly. "Yes, he was, a powerful one."

"I find it hard to believe that some bird could contribute to the being of a wizard." Snape scoffed.

"Oh, don't you? Back in school, you thought differently." He said sharply. "Dumbledore, should I explain it to him?"

Dumbledore waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No, Professor Phoenix, that's not necessary. Severus, Sanguinario's father was an Animagus, he could turn into a phoenix; and he seemed to inherit that same ability." He finished, until Diablo forced a cough. "Of course, and so is Hueso."

"Are you both registered?" Snape growled at them. They both nodded.

"Effective May 13, seven years ago!" Diablo grinned.

"Dumbledore, you do realize what"-

"Yes, Severus, just as I was aware with you." Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. He dismissed Ollivander, who left, closing the door behind him. "Sanguinario is a former Death Eater, he is now an Auror, and so is Hueso."

"Never a Death Eater, though, I don't serve big guys with red eyes like Voldemort." He watched as Professor McGonagall twitched slightly from hearing the name. He looked at Dumbledore. "Does everyone do that when they hear his name?"

"Yes, they do."

"Cool. I should squeeze that into my lesson plans."

123456789012345678901234567890

"So, do you have to sit with your house or what?" Yana asked, walking to the table and sitting down. Hermione cleared her throat to speak, but Harry beat her to the opportunity. "You don't have to, but certain Professors prefer it."

Yana nodded, "Cool." He got up, and headed for the table at the far end. The Slytherin table. He saw the wavy blond hair and headed towards it.

"Mitari, buddy, how's it going?" He patted him on the head, then put his elbow on his head. He saw the other kids glaring at his robes. He looked at the patch, which had a lion on it. "Is something on here? These are brand new! How could I have gotten them dirty already!?"

"Do the world a favor, Gryffindor and go back to the hole you crawled out of." A girl growled at him. He smiled halfway, as if his feelings were hurt, and took a glimpse of her patch. "Don't tell me, you can take the punk out of the ghettos of Japan, but he'll just be stuck into the battle of a bunch of Brits, right?" He asked Mitari in Japanese. Mitari stifled a laugh. "Yeah, it seems that we aren't supposed to get along. So you better stay away from here, especially with that haircut." He falsely threatened. They both laughed, until they heard knuckles cracking. Yana turned around, two fat guys, and a skinny bright-blond haired boy glared at him.

"You might want to get back to your table, Gryffindor."

"And what are Captain Peroxide and his two pack Twinkie lackeys going to do about it?" He put his hand on the top of Malfoy's head, considering he was so short compared to him. The whole room got dead quiet, and all eyes were on the Malfoy and Yana. Harry looked around, for once, no teachers were there, just great.

"Is he crazy?" Ron hissed a whisper. "I hate Malfoy and all, but Yana will be slaughtered!"

Hermione looked very concerned, "What kind of wand does Yana have?"

Asato raised a brow. "Hmm, sequoia, thirteen inches, chameleon-dragon heartstring. Why?"

"He's dead." Ron stated, he then looked at Hagiri, who picked up a pea, and held it in his hand, which was splayed flat, fingers as far apart as possible. Harry suddenly felt a chill come over him, and he noticed Asato look at Hagiri just as the chill happened.

Malfoy lashed his hand up and shoved Yana's hand off. "Gryffindor filth." He hissed. "Crabbe, Goyle." The two 'Twinkies' pulled wands out, and in human nature, the other students started jeering and shouting 'fight'. Yana looked at the two boys. "You are pointing sticks at me, and I should be scared?" He asked, quite honestly puzzled.

"Those 'sticks' will turn you into a stick, then I can snap you in half." Malfoy sneered. "Move, now."

"You know, I read that you guys used these little things for 'duels', instead of just flat-out fighting, which explains your swollen faces." He smirked, "But, fists have the same effects. Want a demonstration?" He asked innocently.

"Yana..." Mitari said, "I got it." He stood up and turned to Malfoy. "Sorry, he's just a little weird, didn't take his meds, **did you, Yana?**" He said the last part between gritted teeth. "He's just used to fist fights back in Japan."

"FIST fights?" Malfoy scoffed. "He's a Mudblood, then..."

"Malfoy, is this Gryffindor causing trouble? Before class even starts?" A man with greasy black hair said, his nose was crooked, and made Yana feel a lot better about his own.

"Yes, he came up to us and started threatening us." Malfoy said as the Twinkie two-pack slipped their wands back into their sleeves. "Threatened us with the Imperious Curse."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" He said loudly, to make sure everyone heard, and the Gryffindors let out a loud groan. "And another ten!"

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Malfoy said, before sitting back down.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Yana repeated, in perfect mimicry as he sat down next to Asato. Hermione was the only other one who heard him, and asked,

"What?"

"Nothing, just making new enemies." He smiled, "The world is boring without them."

Hagiri relaxed a little, and Harry's chill subsided, so he continued with his breakfast, until countless owls flew in, and searched frantically for their owners. They looked up as a huge grey owl snapped at an eagle owl that landed on Malfoy's lap, and looked like it was fussing about his very minor wound. The great grey landed on Hagiri's shoulder, as a hyper tiny owl hovered around Ron and a Snowy owl rested on Harry's arm. A letter dropped down in Hermione's and Asato's and Yana's lap, since they had no owls.

"Hey, Gryffindor," Malfoy shouted at Hagiri. "Control your owl!" Hagiri smirked as he finished untying two of the letters on Umi's left leg. The bird then fluttered to Mitari. "It's his owl, baka yaoi hentai!" Malfoy fumed, not knowing what Hagiri called him. Mitari stroked Umi's chest in approval of a good job. He took the letters off his right leg, and saw one was his schedule, whatever; and the other had graceful writing in red ink, but on closer inspection, it wasn't ink.

Seaman, I hope you and Sniper don't forget our purpose on your little vacation. Gate Keeper is still working on the portal, which has been slowed due to a stubborn demon that decided it wasn't very grateful, poor fool. I hope you learn some useful things that could help speed up the process, and don't get too attached to those humans there, they won't last long against some of these demons that are coming out so far, but even they are no match for even the weakest of us, Doctor, the idiot. I'll send you two some things later if that owl can find me, and if it will quit eating the insects.

Signed, Dark Angel

"Nice letter." Mitari turned around, of course, the Ravenclaw table was closest to them, it was Kaitou. "You guys are serious about this aren't you?"

"It's our purpose, to bring them all down. And into death." He answered in Japanese, clutching the paper. Then, it was pulled from his hand and was held by a girl he identified as Pansy.

"It's a bunch of chicken scratches!" She blurted, "At least the signature's in English... Who's Dark Angel? Your girlfriend who can't write?" She teased her fellow Slytherin.

"Don't insult Dark Angel, unless you would enjoy pain so powerful you'd wish you were dead." Mitari snarled.

"Sensui's a guy." Kaitou answered, turning back to Sea Man. "Do me a favor," He said in Japanese, "Keep the 'all hail Dark Angel' stuff to a minimum." He returned to his eggs, leaving him at the others' feet.

Malfoy looked at the letter, taking it from Pansy. "It's Japanese, not chicken scratches. No money or anything, either."

Mitari decided to be friendly. "Well, I'm getting some things sent to me soon." He reached over and pointed to some kanji. "See, that one means gift, and this one means message. So, he's sending a gift."

"Oookaay... why can't you just write them out?" Pansy said, once again sticking her pug face where it didn't belong.

"Don't feel like it." He then saw that Umi was done eating his share of bacon. "Go back and go take a nap, okay?" The owl let out a gruff 'hoot', nipped his bangs, and flew off. He ate what was left of his food, and barely noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were still upset about Yana's nicknames for them, and were conniving plans to get even.

"Ahem." They all looked up. Standing up, at his chair in the center of the Professor's table, stood Professor Dumbledore. He cleared his throat again. "As you know, we once again, were in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I would like to apologize for the fact you couldn't meet him yesterday." Harry's eyes wondered over to an empty chair that was where the DADA teachers always sat; next to it, was another empty seat. "I would like to introduce you all to Professor Diablo."

The children all stared as an average height young man, who looked about twenty-three, walked up to the table and sat down. He had long, metallic blue hair that had spiked tips and went down to barely above his knees. His robes were slightly tattered, and almost reminded Harry of Lupin. He had a fair face, but looked like he could use some sun. His grey eyes scanned the students carefully, as if searching for someone.

"Look at his hair!"

"Are you sure that's a he?"

"It's BLUE!"

"So? I charmed my hair pink once."

"It's so LONG!"

"How long do you think it takes to brush it?"

He grinned, hearing the clamor of their surprise. He turned his head respectfully to Dumbledore when the old wizard cleared his throat.

"We also have a new class being held, Demonology." He said, as he paused for the 'oohs' and 'ahs' to cease. "We also have a new professor for that. Professor Phoenix!"

Everyone watched as another man, older than the last, walked in. He had short sliver-platinum hair that wasn't from age, because he looked about thirty; it was sort of ragged, itself, similar to Harry's hair. He was pale, with a hardened look on his face, as if he would rather be somewhere else but tried to tolerate his current location. He had a long scar on the right side of his face that started just below his eyebrow, and ended when it was alongside his mouth. His eyes were unnatural, and looked orange. His robes were new, making the other new professors' robes look even worse. He sat down next to Professor Diablo.

"Demonology will be a voluntary class, and you must sign up for it. Now, I would have made these announcements earlier, but our new Professors hadn't arrived yet."

123456789012345678901234567890

"Well, I'm signing up!" Harry grinned, he didn't care what class he had to drop, especially if he had to quit Potions.

"You sure, Harry? Sounds like another chance to get nearly eaten." Ron pointed out.

"It's the study of demons, Dumbledore never said that we would have to deal with demons; besides, I don't think that the Ministry would allow real demons to be used here."

"Never stopped Hagrid." Ron muttered, "And, Dumbledore leaves things like that up to the professors." Hermione rolled her eyes, and in result, caught sight of the three new Gryffindors. "Hey, guys!" She ran up to them.

"What's up?" Asato asked, somewhat tuning her out.

"Are you signing up?" The three boys shrugged, why not, it was the inevitable, they fought demons sometimes. They paused when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Chocolate Chip." One Gryffindor, Seamus, said, and the door opened. They all walked in and several signed the parchment that rested on the table. The three psychics looked at it and read the list of people in the sixth year:

Seamus Finnigan

Colin Creevey

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Neville Longbottom

Dean Thomas

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Asato saw that the next name was scribbled out several times in debate, but was finally placed.

Ronald Weasly

Asato, Yana, and Sniper wrote their names down; deciding to see what these wizards knew.

123456789012345678901234567890

"So, Kiyoshi," Malfoy smirked, "Going to sign up?" He wrote his name on the paper, and then held out a quill for Mitari to take.

"Sure, I guess, why not?" He took the quill and wrote his name neatly on the parchment, with his schedule unfolded in his right hand. He looked at the schedule; right above where it said 'lunch'; 'Double Demonology' was etched magically on the paper. "Hey, Malfoy."

Malfoy sighed heavily. "What?" He said impatiently, and saw the parchment, then looked at his own. "Ah, Double Demonology with the Gryffindors, lovely." He signaled Goyle and Crabbe to write their names down, along with Raptor, who stood off by himself. They obeyed.

123456789012345678901234567890

"What do you see, Kido?" Professor Trelawney said mystically, watching as Asato looked into a crystal ball, bored out of his skull. He decided to humor her; he heard she was a nut and a fake last night and at breakfast.

"Shadows, shadows crawling from under lampposts and coming towards me, then, it all flicks orange, then it's all frozen." He frowned slightly, but smirking mentally, "What does it all mean?" He looked almost teary-eyed, "Am I going to die?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems so, Kido. You must stay away from the shadows, because your ruling planet, Mars, is entering Earths' shadow, and will cause horrible things..."

Lavender and Parvati gasped. Ron and Harry snickered quietly. Yana leaned over to Asato and whispered, "Dude, I can't see a thing, how can you?" Sniper grasped Yana's head and turned it back to the orb, "Use your hidden eye, Mitsunari, or as common 'Muggles' call it, your imagination." He flicked his ear as if to say, 'stupid.'

"How about you, Kaname?" She said, barely hearing his voice muttering in Japanese. "What do you see?"

"A motorcycle. And several small pointed objects." He sneered.

She rushed up to him. "Do you own one of these... motorcycles?" He nodded. "It will be your death, steer clear from anything with a point..." She walked off.

"Unlike her lessons?" Ron whispered. The bell rang, and they all rushed out of her class and marched into Demonology, after having difficulty finding it, since they had to move a statue of all four house mascots in order to open the door. They all looked around in the classroom, which was quite large, and had tables made of birch along with matching chairs, standing on steps. They all sat down, Gryffindors on opposite sides of Slytherins. Yana grinned when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nomed enter.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Peroxide, the Twinkies, and their other member, Zebra-head!" He said loudly, causing both houses to laugh loudly, and start poking at Malfoy, or Captain Peroxide. They heard a thump in a back room, and the door opened, showing Professor Phoenix.

"Well, the sixth and seventh years." He said silkily, but not in the hateful way Snape did. "Please tell me you have more sense than those stupid third years I just finished dealing with." They all nodded and made comments.

"Good." He continued. "I'm Professor Phoenix, and this is Demonology." He stood in the middle of the class, since the seats were arranged in a stadium-like way. "So, to start off, can anyone tell me how you kill a demon?"

Colin raised his hand, "A combustion spell? Or shrink them and step on them?"

Phoenix shook his head. "There are countless different types of demons, and if you wanted to blow one up, half of them have acidic blood, and there are fire and bomb demons, so you would be doing more harm than help." He smiled halfway. "Though a shrinking spell may work, unless they were already small, or were the size of buildings. Then they'd be as big as you." He bowed his head slightly. "Not bad, though." He heard a snicker from the Slytherins. He looked at them, and one was holding a potion, and doing a bad job at hiding it.

"_Hemodius!" _Phoenix said, pointing a wand that somehow was suddenly in his hand. The yellow-green-brown liquid suddenly turned a deep red. "Go ahead, drink up, Malfoy." He sneered, "That is your name, right?"

Malfoy looked at Professor Phoenix hatefully, tossed his hair lightly. "You're in Slytherin, correct?'

"Yes, I am." He sneered, no one punished Slytherins. "And those are the Gryffindors!" He pointed to the other side of the room.

"Gryffindor, eh?" He looked at them for a moment, causing Harry to flinch; here go another fifty points already!

"Well, one hundred points from Slytherin, for the Polyjuice potion, and a months worth of detention for Malfoy." He looked at the furious Malfoy. "I've heard a few good stories about you, Malfoy, quite the instigator; not while I'm here." He took the purple hair out of the red substance, obviously Yana's. "Go on, have a taste, it won't hurt."

Harry's mind went haywire. What did _Hemodius_ do? He watched as Malfoy reluctantly took a sip, and then spit it out on the floor. "It's BLOOD!" He snarled.

"A favorite spell and the first I learned." He smirked. "Now, if you were a certain type of demon, then you'd be more than happy to chug that whole vial down." He snatched it up from Malfoy's desk, and took a sip. "Hmm, not bad." Everyone's eyes widened. "Please, you people never tasted blood? When you lost a tooth, pricked a finger, or bit your tongue, wasn't your first impulse to stick your finger in your mouth, stop the flow of blood with your tongue?"

They were quiet.

"Just what I thought." He smirked, setting the glass down on an empty table. "I have a little assignment for you, and it might carry on into homework. I want you to write down everything you know about demons, any kind." A hand shot up into the air. "Yes, sorry, I don't know your name..."

"Neville Longbottom, sir." Neville said, "I was wondering, what if we don't know anything about demons?"

"Nothing?" Professor Phoenix asked, "Name something vampires don't like."

"Um...sunlight?"

"There you go. See, write that you know vampires don't like sunlight, and then say that it's all you know, if that's the case."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were steadily working, Harry concentrating on his knowledge of werewolves; Ron struggling, wondering if Malfoy counted as a demon; and Hermione, who had a little more than Harry, which was stunning, because this meant she didn't know much about demons. Harry peered over to Yana, Hagiri, and Asato. All of them had even more than Hermione, almost twice as long! He wished he could see Mitari's, but he figured he knew just as much. Luckily, the bell rang, cueing lunch.

"Sea Man, hurry up!" Hagiri called, momentarily waiting for his friend.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said, then, "Move, Pansy!"

"Alright, I want those papers Wednesday, got it?" Professor Phoenix said, watching them rush out, leaving him and the former polyjuice potion alone. He looked at it for a moment, put his wand down, and picked up the vial and started drinking from it.

"_Accio wand!" _A voice said, and a red light came towards Phoenix's wand, and sent it flying over to the greasy haired man standing in the doorway. He looked at the doorway, where Severus Snape stood, hand holding two wands.

"Lost something, Snape?" Phoenix said nonchalantly, taking another sip. "Because that's mine."

"You shouldn't have come here." Snape growled.

"Why? Can't an Auror get a break? Didn't Voldemort teach you anything? Even how to be polite?"

"Not as much as he taught you, demon." He said darkly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a specie-ist?"

"A what?"

"A specie-ist, it's like a racist, only for species." Phoenix leaned against a table casually. "You have always been an idiot, Snape; at least you were smart enough to know what I was back in school. But you never told the headmaster, did you?" He took his wand back, and twirled it around his fingers. "I should ask why, but I won't, I have a certain amount of respect for you wizards, but not much; you're still humans, no matter how much you try to differentiate yourselves from them." He turned to the back room. "Don't let the statue hit you on the ass on the way out." He opened the door, and went in closing it behind him. "I obey only my purpose, Snape, do not interfere..."

12345678901234567890

"Mitari, why did he call you Sea Man?" A Slytherin asked; Mitari didn't bother to learn her name.

"It's just a nickname," He said, taking another bite out of the sushi that he was eternally grateful the house-elves had made it. "I like water, so that's what he calls me."

"Sea Man, how stupid is that, though?" Sara Jenkins, another girl sneered, "It's either a superhero's name or someone mispronounced"-

"Don't say what you can't spell." A voice said behind her. She turned around, and saw the cold-eyed Hagiri Kaname, who then looked at Mitari. "Guess what, Slytherin?" He smirked at Sara. "Good news, your IQ tests came back negative."

Mitari laughed slightly, and received glares from his fellow Slytherin. He raised a brow when he noticed their gazes, and rolled his eyes. "You guys don't get selected for your sense of humor, do you?"

Malfoy stood up and stared at Hagiri. "Gryffindor, if you don't want to get a very severe hex put on you, get back to your little friends quickly." He clasped his wand in his opposite sleeve. "Especially with those rags on. I wouldn't even clean my shoe off with those!" The table laughed along with Malfoy, then stopped abruptly when he did. Hagiri's eyes narrowed to slits, and he carefully put his hand in his pocket.

"Sniper, don't, you'll get in trouble." Mitari pleaded.

"You'll get in trouble for what?" They turned around, standing there was Professor Diablo, with a look of amusement on his face. "Look, if dueling in the Hall is allowed, don't let me stop you, but I don't want you guys getting in trouble." He walked up to Malfoy, and pulled the wand out of his sleeve. "Hmm, interesting, dragon heartstring, blah, blah, blah..." He handed it back to the scowling Draco. "I don't know a thing about wands, to be honest, I just felt like mocking that Ollivander guy."

"Don't touch my wand." He glowered. Professor Diablo only grinned, "You're right, I'm sorry, should've asked." He turned to Sniper. "Kaname, right?"

"How do you know my"-

"I get paid to know your name. Sure I get paid poorly, but...Oh, who cares go sit down, you've got to tolerate me next class!"

12345678901234567890

Snape walked down the hall, still upset about the nerve of Phoenix, who swore allegiance to the Dark Lord when he did. He wasn't a Death Eater anymore, but it still irritated him, ever since he left, Phoenix had swore even if Voldemort died, one way or another, the humans, all of them, wizards and Muggles, would die, not at Voldemort's hands, but at the mercy of demons. He pulled up his sleeve, and the tattoo was plainly visible. Lord Voldemort was obviously still biding time somewhere. He rolled his sleeve back sown as he turned the corner and walked into the Great Hall, where the students were eating like a bunch of ravenous dogs. Didn't their parents feed them? He drifted over to the table where the professors ate, and sat down in his chair. Professor Trelawney leaned over to him.

"Those transfers... I had the ones in Gryffindor today, and they're doomed, one is going to be engulfed by the shadows, and another will be killed by sharp objects and a motorcycle. You know, one of those Muggle"-

"I know what they are, thank you." He growled; Sirius Black had ridden a motorcycle, so it wasn't a fond recognition.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore greeted, "How are the classes so far?"

"As they always are, Dumbledore, chaotic."

Dumbledore smiled. "When do you have the transfers?"

"When they show up."

"They have the same classes as Mr. Potter, Severus, you should know, I would like to know all the professors kept track of their students."

123456789012345678901234567890

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down quickly. They were interested in how demented this year's DADA teacher was going to be, considering he took the job at the last second.

"His hair was ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed, recalling the morning at breakfast. "I wonder how he did it... I bet Fred and George would pay me to find out!"

"Oh, Ron, calm down!" Hermione huffed, pulling out a quill and some parchment. "I just hope he teaches better than the one last year."

"Aw, you still passed, didn't you? So, quit complaining!" Ron said, then turned to Harry. "Do you think he's crazy?"

"Well, we thought Moody was crazy, and he was... but, that wasn't really him, was it?"

"The real him was a nutter, too." Ron said bitterly. "No offense, but we thought Lupin was normal, and he wasn't, Lockhart was a phony, and"-

He stopped when Professor Diablo walked in, carrying a giant book that had to have been at least ten inches thick.

"Hey, kids." He said, straining.

"We have to read that!?" Dean blurted.

"What?" He put the book down on the floor, it landed with a huge 'thump'. "Oh, no, I needed to burn this, it's a bunch of useless junk from last year, 'getting to know your enemy before attacking', what kind of junk is that?! 'Hi, Mr. Evil Dude, I'm Hueso Diablo, and my favorite color is grey, and one of my hobbies is blowing stuff up, what are your interests?'" he scoffed, "Please, I know the difference between a decent wizard and a psychopath."

There were whistles and applause after he finished speaking. He bowed mockingly. "Thank you, thank you. I guess last year was torture." They all nodded and made numerous comments.

"You haven't been over boggarts lately, have you?" He asked, looking at what teachers over the years had taught. "Guess not...oh, wow, he was a werewolf, too cool."

Harry tilted his head slightly. "You like werewolves?"

Diablo looked up from the parchment. "Well, yeah, I used to be friends with one. Voldemort killed him, though." He raised a brow as the whole class, except for Harry and the transfers, jumped up and let out little yelps. "Voldemort." They all jumped. "Vol"- They jumped up again. "-tage. Gotcha!" He grinned, and Hermione stood up. "That's not funny!"

"Sure, it is. I say a name, and you guys freak out. It's just a name, and if you don't get over that, I'll break out the shovels and we can start digging graves." He said darkly. Then, in an all too cheerful voice, "Now, I'm gonna go open this cabinet, and the boggart will come out, it turns into whatever you fear the most, you think of something funny about it, say _riddikulus_, it turns funny, you laugh, it dies. You know this stuff, right?"

Pansy Parkinson raised her hand.

"Yes, miss..." Professor Diablo didn't know her name.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Yeah, okay, what did you want to say?"

"I don't think we were taught appropriately about boggarts, the werewolf was the one who 'went over it.'" She said it as if she was proud of the statement.

"Pansy?" Diablo said sweetly.

"Yes, sir?"

"SHUT UP." He snapped, "I, unlike you, have respect for people who can tear off my head physically instead of using one of these flimsy things," He held up his wand. "To prove a point. I have had werewolf friends, and even played cards with them before, so if you say one more negative thing, about anyone, you'll have a very interesting hex put on you."

She scoffed loudly, wrinkling her Pug-like face. "Like what? Goyle probably knows more about hexes than you!" She pointed at the 'Twinkie'.

Professor Diablo hung his head low and shook it sadly. "_Moronus!"_ He pointed his wand at her, and a blue light fired at her face. When it faded away, her face had black ink-like markings on it, which plainly read, 'please point and laugh, I'm a moron!'

The class lovingly obeyed.

"Hey, Professor Diablo!" Ron waved his hand wildly. "Do we get to learn that?"

"Maybe, if she figures out how to get that off." He grinned. "Okay, back to boggarts. I have no clue what they really look like, but I know what they look like when they see me. Anyone willing to face the boggarts in here?" He pointed to the storage cabinet. "Well, anyone?"

Harry stood up and walked up to Professor Diablo. "A volunteer, cool. Got a name, because I'm gonna call you scar-dude if you don't."

The Slytherins laughed loudly, and Harry looked at them in disgust. Diablo elbowed Harry, and then shouted, louder than them, "Voldemort!"

Dead silence.

"That should be a silencing spell..." He thought for a moment, hand to his chin. "...So, kid, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Professor Diablo just grinned, showing slightly pointed teeth. "Cool, so I open it, you take care of the rest, got it? Okay, here we go..." He opened the door, and a dementor came rushing out towards Harry, who twitched for a moment, but recovered. "_Riddikulus!" _The dementors' hood turned pink and sprouted flowers all over, then the dementor sneezed from the pollen, and crashed into the wall behind it, then it rested it's 'eyes' on Hermione. It turned into Dumbledore, with an angry look on his face.

"You are a disgrace to this school! Your grades are pathetic! Why can't you be more like"-

"_Riddikulus!" _She cried out, and 'Dumbledore's' beard reached up and slapped him in the face. He recovered from the blow, and saw Crabbe. He instantly turned into what apparently was Crabbe's mother. She was holding a cucumber and shook it angrily in front of his face. "You, Crabbikins, are going on a DIET!"

"Oh, this is stupid!" Hagiri snarled, jumping in front of the boggart. It looked at him in confusion for a second, and then it turned into a tall, lanky man with slicked black hair and blue eyes. He sneered as he glared at Hagiri. "You failed me, Sniper; you're as worthless as they are. YOU WILL DIE WITH THEM!" He looked ready to attack, when Hagiri pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Riddikulus!"_

Then, a kitten appeared out of nowhere, and clawed up the man wildly, climbing up his clothes and scratched up his face mostly. It forced the kitten, which then vanished, off him, and looked dead at Raptor Nomed, groaned in agony, and fell to the ground. It vanished, as if evaporating.

Professor Diablo looked at where the boggart had stood seconds ago. After a long silence he spoke. "Huh. So, Raptor, what is it that you were afraid of, because that made no sense."

"He's mute." Mitari said, sitting next to Raptor. "Well?" He watched as Raptor made a gesture. "He's afraid of death."

Professor Diablo raised a brow. "Oookaaay... well, I learned something new. Boggarts commit suicide." He smiled, "So, Raptor, Slytherin, right?"

Raptor nodded.

"Huh. Pansy's in Slytherin, so, I won't award points, but, I've got a bunch of chocolates for you after class."

Pansy let out a whimper.

"HEY! At least I didn't make you like an Animagus, because I'm betting you would be a pig."

The Gryffindors, and some Slytherins, laughed for a moment, until the bell rang. "Well, it's been fun, see you guys Thursday, and I want you to write down you biggest fear, and why you're afraid of it, for homework!" Professor Diablo said cheerfully, bidding them good-bye.

123456789012345678901234567890

"So, Hagiri, who was that?" Hermione asked, approaching the Fat Lady.

"Someone I work for. Chocolate Chip." He said dismissively. The Gryffindors all walked inside the tower and split up into their little groups to complain about teachers and so on.

"Hermione, leave him alone, boggarts give people the willies afterwards, you know." Ron said, sitting in a chair. Harry sat next to him and pulled out some parchment. "Jeez, Harry, writing people already?"

Harry looked up at Ron with a 'you-know-why' look.

"Oh." It took him a second. "Oh! Okay, do you want us to leave you alone, because we'll"-

"RON!" Harry said loudly. "Calm down, I'm fine. What's up with the sudden sympathy act?"

"No reason, I'm just kind of..." He trailed off, and jerked his thumb towards Yana, Asato, and Hagiri. "You know? I just don't want- OW!" He looked at his feet, and saw a marble. He looked up and saw that Hagiri had a smug look on his face.

"Calm down, Red, you can tell us whatever, because we'll find out eventually." His eyes carefully moved to Yana. "So you might as well spill it."

"You've had plenty of intimidation practice, haven't you?" Ron said sarcastically. It was Asato's turn to smirk. "Hey, Ron, don't step back."

Ron turned around and gasped when he saw a snake, roughly ten feet long, behind him. "Are you people trying to kill me!?"

"Hmm, tempting." Hagiri grinned slyly. "Put Jack up for me, we have to meet Kaitou."

"Jack?" Harry looked up.

"Blackjack. A gambling game?"

"I've heard of it once or twice, Muggles play it, right?" He nodded, and then the three walked out, the portrait closing behind them.

"You really think he'll do it?" Yana asked.

"He talks to snakes. I have a snake, and he thinks we're shady, of course he will." Asato said, smirking.

123456789012345678901234567890

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat down in the common room together in silence, doing their homework and reading books. Harry scribbled his signature on the parchment, and put it in an envelope and sealed it. Ron was trying to make up his next doom in Divination, and Hermione had her face hidden behind _Hogwarts, A History: the Revised Condensed Unabridged Edition_. She was writing notes as she read. The silence continued until she slammed the book shut, causing the other two to jump.

"Well?" She demanded.

"'Well', what?" Harry asked.

"Blackjack!"

"Oh, yeah, I need to put him away." He stood up.

"NO!" She jumped up and slammed her foot down. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender poked their heads in from the commotion, but the three took no notice; especially Hermione. "Talk to him!"

Harry's and Ron's eyes widened. She disapproved of him being a Parselmouth, now she wanted him to talk to the snake?! "Why do I need to talk to Hagiri's snake?"

"Because! I think they're up to something!"  
  
Ron snorted loudly, "You always think someone's up to something."

"And they always are!" She retorted.

Harry threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll talk to him." He said, and sat down on the floor in front of Blackjack. He then saw the other sixth years looking at him. "What?!"

Seamus decided to speak. "We want to watch."

"You want to watch...me talk to a snake." Harry said slowly, as if in disbelief.

They nodded vigorously.

"Okay, but it's not interesting."

"Yeah, well, you can't hear yourself talk it, it's kinda cool." Neville pointed out.

He raised a brow, but shrugged it off. _"Blackjack?"_

He snake looked at him curiously. _"Ah, you do ssspeak our language..."_

_"Yes, I was wondering, well, Hermione was wondering, is your master up to something here?"_

It almost sounded as if Blackjack was laughing. _"Sssooo, Sssniper hasss you quessstioning him..."_

_"Can he speak Parseltongue?"_

_"He ssspeaksss the language of demonsss, taught to him by the Dark Angel..."_

_"Dark Angel? Who is Dark Angel?"_

_"He'sss a psssychic."_

_"A psychic?"_

_"Sssenssui Shhinobu he leadsss a powerful jihad of psssychicsss, they wisssh to dessstroy all the humanssss..."_

_"All the humans? Including"-_

"Harry, tell him not to eat me." Ron interrupted. Harry held a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

_"Sorry about that. Including wizards?"_

_"All the humansss... Wizardsss and Mugglesss... they know no sssuch thing as dissscrimination... the psssychics consider themssselvesss higher beingsss." _

_"But, doesn't Dumbledore know that?"_

_"I don't know thisss Dumbledore..."_

_"He's in charge of this school."_

_"Ah... Perhapsss, if Yanagisssawa..."_

_"Yana? What about him?"_

_"He isssn't in my mastersss group... he believesss their purpose is wrong. He hasss the memoriesss of ssseveral people... becomesss them and poses as them... touchesss their head..._

_"He did that to McGonagall and Malfoy."_

_"They hide nothing... the psssychicsss are clever, and my massster will ssshoot them all down... all the humansss..." _

_"Sniper... He keeps flicking things at people."_

_"Thatsss hisss power..."_

_"Thank you, Blackjack."_

_"They don't know... they will asssissst..." _

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A. K.: All done for now! Five reviews, please! Try six, at least, though! How was it? And one question! If someone could tell me the names of the professors, because I don't know who's in charge of Ravenclaw...I know the others, though, McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout! See, I'm smart!

Falcon-sama: No you're not.

LL A. K.: Okay...Please R&R!!!!! If you do, you get a Firebolt!

Falcon-sama: MINE!

LL A. K.: You're ineligible.

Falcon-sama: (cries)


	3. A Dream and Phoenix's Problem

LL A. K.: Thanks for reviewing so far, people! I've got thirteen reviews in only a night and a full day after I posted the second chapter, joy! I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter, okay! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Falcon-sama: Pardon the idiot.

LL A.K.: Why didn't you people tell me I was spelling 'Weasley' and 'Mitarai' wrong!? And people are quoting my story! How cool is that?

Falcon-sama: Very cool, o' ADD one.

LL A.K.: I do not have- Ooo... pretty lizard... (Chases after lizard)

Falcon-sama: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for complementing the OCs! We meant to make Prof. Diablo a (quoting Pancakes the Chao) 'smart alec'.

LL A.K.: (Returns suddenly) Pancakes is Falcon-sama's brother! He's working on a one-shot 'what the YYH cast would never say' fic, and has a bizarre obsession with Kirby.

Falcon-sama: He got his name from when he was playing Billy Hatcher, and hatched a Chao.

LL A.K.: We were thinking of how it got squashed when an egg landed on it. It looked like a pancake! And Pancakes the Chao was born... anyways... R.I.P, that's weird about the May 13-14 thing... I might have ESPN... I was just thinking, seven is a lucky number, and thirteen is an unlucky number!

Falcon-sama: See, this is what happens when you rent 'Mean Girls'! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!

LL A.K.: What-ever! Kidding! I'm far from a prep! (Strangles random prep walking by)

Falcon-sama: How'd she get in the house?

LL A.K.: For the last time, Falcon, it's the HAWKS NEST!

Falcon-sama: Someone's got issues... here are our responses!

_Angelkitsune: _Professor Phoenix is the one who teaches demonology, and thanks for the review!

_Serpencencia: _We haven't seen another one like it either! Good thing we made one, eh? And doesn't everybody love Hagiri?

_Gilluin: _Thanks!

_RBMIfan: _Errr, what's RBMI? Never mind, we have reasons for the placements... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Wind Kitty:_ Yana does need depressants, doesn't he? I love Diablo, too, he's so cool... I have pictures of him in my folder!

_Rogueicephoenix:_ We want a teacher like that, too! Oh, well, since we gave you Hogwarts, perhaps you could employ him? We like the humor, too! Get to work on your sequel, R.I.P, and put a psychic in there! Please!

LL A.K.: As promised, Firebolts for everybody! On with the weirdness!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Harry sat up in his bed. His head was throbbing in pain. He put his hand up to his scar and tried to get the pain to stop. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when the beds' curtains swung open.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked, his red hair was ruffled from sleeping.

Harry looked, the other boys were standing there as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, forcing his hand back down from his forehead. The tallest, Yana, raised a brow.

"So...... do you always howl in pain and talk in some weird language when you're okay?"

"What?" Harry fought to remember the dream. The snake, Blackjack, he had been talking to him.

"You were speaking snake, Harry." Neville said somewhat nervously.

"It's nothing, I guess, just a nightmare I had." Harry took a quick glance at Hagiri, who had an icy glare drilling into his head, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"If you say so, Harry." Ron said it like he didn't fully believe him.

123456789012345678901234567890

"And welcome back to another exciting day of Potions!" Harry looked in the direction of the voice. "Now, if you could please turn to page 216 in your book"-

"Excuse me!"

The woman turned to see who called her, with her long nose looking like a compass' point, telling her where to go. Her long grey stringy hair was bunched up and tucked into her hat, and her grin was somewhat toothy, considering she only had about four. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Where's Professor Snape?" The student, some random Slytherin, said.

"He's in an important meeting." She said, grinning with a face that didn't help with the trust factor, along with a cackling chuckle. "Now, on page 216, there is a list of..."

"See?" Hermione whispered. "Its witches like her that cause all these Muggle/witch stereotypes. She looks like all the pictures I've seen before I came here."

"She looks like an old dead tree." Yana said thoughtfully from behind Hermione. "If you squint your eyes, she looks like a tree, and her nose is the highest branch. At the top is a big grey, messy nest made of moss."

The three and Yana's two fellow Gryffindor psychics turned to look at him for a moment, each having their own thoughts about him.

'He's just as bad as Luna!'

'How does he even function?'

'I still don't understand his hair...'

'Must...not...strangle...idiot...'

'How many flicks does it take to get to the hallowed center of an idiots' head?'

They managed to get through the first day of Potions with everyone in decent shape, and didn't lose any points. Mitarai had barely managed to make his potion (which was supposed to get rid of the ink on Pansy's face) work. She now had what looked like eraser residue on her face. But, unluckily, they had Care of Magical Creatures next, which meant that the Slytherins could annoy them freely, as long as Hagrid was too busy pointing out every dangerous detail about his new pets.

"Okay, everybody, welcome back t' 'nother year with Care o' Magical Creatures. An' o' course, 'ello to th' transfers!" Hagrid said loudly. "So, 'Arry, these transfers got names? Do they even speak English?"

"We're capable of it." Hagrid looked to his left, where four Japanese students stood. The one with scarily dark eyes under black hair smirked, obviously the one who spoke, "Name's Hagiri Kaname."

"I'm Mitarai Kiyoshi."

"Asato Kido."

"Yanagisawa Mitsunari." Hagrid blinked at the sound of the name. The purple-haired one sighed, "Yana for short."

"Oh, okay." Hagrid nodded. _Wonder what his middle name is._ "Okay, now! Today, I 'ave an extra special creature for you lot." He pulled out a crate that had very tiny holes so the contents could breathe.

"Not more Skrewts!" Lavender cried out.

"Skrewts? No, these 're even better!" He lifted up the lid, and there was...

"Aw... puppies!" Lavender ran up to the box and took a closer look. These 'puppies' were solid black and only had one body.

"A Cerberus puppy!" Hagrid grinned. "There's about fifteen o' them, an' we're going to raise 'em!"

Malfoy let out a snort, "As if I'm going to handle one of those filthy things." He whispered loudly to other Slytherins. Mitarai sent an unnoticed glare his way before whispering to Hagiri, who only smirked slightly. He pulled out some dice and carefully aimed at Hagrid's house. Yana and Asato turned to look at him when a chill ran through their spines. He flicked the dice and they 'bounced' off the house (actually, they never hit, it just looked like they did) and hit Malfoy on the forehead.

"OW!" He turned immediately towards Harry and glared at him. "Real cute, Potter, reduced to throwing things at people?"

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry scowled, "Is this another one of your failing jokes?"

"More like one of yours! You threw something at me!" Malfoy now had a lovely square-shaped mark on his head with one dot in the middle.

"Looks like dice, Malfoy." Said Pansy, trying to console him for some reason. "Bet it was one of those Mudblood transfers!"

Asato fake-applauded, "Congratulations, Pansy, and you only burned half your brain cells to figure it out. Good thing it was only one." She stomped up to him, while he was ready to stick out his foot in defense.

THUMP.

But Yana decided to take care of that part.

"Oops, are you okay, Pantry?" He asked, holding out his hand to Pansy, who was lying on the ground, but she slapped it away, trying to ignore the laughter. She stood up, wand out, pointing at Yana.

"You shouldn't have done that, Gryffindor. _St"-_

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" Hagrid said, noticing Pansy. "You all need t' try an' get along." He returned to lecturing some of the more interested students about the puppies.

"Hear that, Captain Peroxide?" Yana said casually, "You need to control your girlfriend, Pantry, before she raids a pantry, or worse." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "The Hershey factory!"

"Hershey?" Ron piped, "What's that?" Hermione, Harry, and the transfers hung their heads in disappointment. He didn't know what Hershey was?!

"It's a Muggle chocolate company, Ron. I swear, it's a good thing we have Muggle Studies tomorrow." Hermione sighed heavily. "Hagiri, isn't someone supposed to be sending you some things?"

Hagiri looked slightly surprised by her speaking to him, usually no one talked to him unless they had something sarcastic to say, or to have him inflict pain. "Yeah, so?"

"Can you write them and have them send some chocolate?"

"...I guess."

Hermione clapped her hands together happily. "It's real good, Ron, I used to eat it all the time, it's even better than chocolate frogs." She paused when he snorted in disbelief. "Seriously! Harry, tell him, he won't listen to me."

Harry's face turned slightly red. "I've never had any. I only saw the wrappers after Dudley finished them."

"You people are real deprived." Mitarai said, "Have you even played video games?"

They shook their heads.

"Had email?"

They shook their heads again.

"Ever owned a computer!?"

More head shaking.

"Ooooh-kay, you guys are weird..." Yana's lazy half-open eyes were now widened.

"Kinda makes you miss Mushiyori, doesn't it?" Asato said grimly, "I'd kill for a pizza right now." He noticed that everyone within earshot was now staring at him. "It's a freakin' metaphor!" They all decided to continue going about their business.

"'Ey, 'Arry, 'ere's one fer you three!" He put one of the three-headed pups down in front of him. "Her name's Ginger! The only red one, real rare!" He handed Harry a leash, which was connected to each heads' collar.

"Thanks, Hagrid, I think..." He said with a false smile.

"Am I the only one who remembers Fluffy!?" Ron hissed when Hagrid walked off to get the others puppies.

"No, you're not." Hermione sighed. "Oh, guys, here he comes with another one!" She said as Hagrid came back, with another black one for the transfers.

"'Ere you go, boys." He sat it in front of them. "I think you four should work together fer this one, only because you're new. This one here's..."

'Killer?'

'Jaws?'

'The devil?'

'A waste of time?'

"Fluffy Jr. Have fun, kids!" He grinned, and walked off.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Welcome back to DADA, kids!" Professor Diablo said happily. "I guess you guys might have been wondering why Snape wasn't here." Silence. "Well, the truth is, he died!"

Cheers echoed throughout the classroom.

Professor Diablo laughed, "I'm kidding! C'mon, the assassin's not due 'till Saturday."

"Aw......" The class whined.

"Voldemort."

Cue the girly squeals and twitching.

He raised a brow slightly, "I thought I had issues." He smiled, "Now, I would like all of you to take out your wands and put them on your desk." He watched as they all obeyed. "Good, now..." He pulled out his own wand. "_Accio wands!" _All the wands rushed up to him and landed at his feet.

"What was the point of that?" Malfoy said loudly.

_"Silencio."_ He said absently, pointing at Malfoy, who was now mouthing like he was shouting, "As I was saying, you all should know the difference between your own wand, and someone else's. I want you to identify your wand, when I pick it up from the pile."

"That's easy!"

"No problem!"

"I thought this was supposed to be a hard class!"

He held up a hand. "You didn't let me finish. You will be blind, and will have to tell by the energy it emits. So, lights out!" He waved his wand, and everything went black.

"AAH!" Sara Jenkins yelped.

"I can't see!" Parvati cried out.

"Oh, goody." A sarcastic Asato Kido sighed.

Oh, shut up, will you?" Professor Diablo growled. "If you're going to complain, the door's that way." There was a silent pause, Harry could tell he was pointing at the door. "Great, now, let's see...whose is this?"

"MINE!" Goyle shouted.

"This quill I just found on the floor is yours? The peacock tail feather is yours?" He inspected it for a moment. "Huh. But, seriously," They heard him pick up a wand. "Whose wand is this?"

"Umm, I think it's mine." Neville said nervously.

"Call it." Professor Diablo said simply.

"Okay..._Accio wand!" _The wand flew into Neville's hand, and he yelped suddenly. "Hey, I can see now!" He grinned slightly.

"Good job, Neville!" Professor Diablo clapped appreciatively. Neville's face blushed slightly since has was rarely acknowledged. "Okay, Nev, come down here and pick out a wand next."

Neville obeyed, pulled out a wand and held it up.

"_Accio wand!" _said Ron, and the wand zoomed up to him. "Cool."

"Alright, now Ron, come pick a wand out."

Class continued like this until everyone had their wand back. Professor Diablo even awarded Gryffindor twenty points and gave them each an expensive wand polishing kit. He refused to give Slytherin anything because they had made too many interruptions. The class ended eventually, though, and the break began. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked outside to stand out on one of the ground's many hills.

"So, Harry, what do you think about the DADA teacher, Professor Diablo?" Hermione asked, but Ron interrupted.

"The man's bloody brilliant! I think he's the best one!" He saw the look on Harry's face. "Err, next to Lupin, of course."

_"Sssenssui Shhinobu he leadsss a powerful jihad of psssychicsss, they wisssh to dessstroy all the humanssss..."_

"I mean, though, he's funny! And he had stuff written all over Pansy's face, and I know that even you, Hermione, loved that!"

"Errm, I did not! It was wrong!" She blushed.

_"All the humansss... Wizardsss and Mugglesss... they know no sssuch thing as dissscrimination... the psssychics consider themssselvesss higher beingsss." _

"Harry, earth to Harry, come in Harry!" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry shook his head to get out of his daze.

"Hmm? What?"

Ron looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Were you thinking about your dream?"

"Dream? What dream? Harry you had a dream and didn't tell me!?" Hermione said, upset. "What was the dream about? What happened, was it you-know-who?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't him. It was Blackjack."

"Who?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"Hagiri's snake. I talked to him. He said something about psychics, that Hagiri was a part of a group..." He put his hand on his forehead, the scar was now burning. "And they want to kill all the humans, wizards and Muggles."

"That's insane!" Ron said loudly. Then, more quietly. "They want to kill everyone? And Hagiri's a psychic?"

"They all are, I think... I'm not sure, but I think that one can read minds."

"Well, you took some Occlumency, so, you should be safe, right?" asked Ron.

"That was a spell, though, I don't know if psychics"-

"Harry, calm down." Hermione interrupted, "Psychics are just something Muggles conjured up to explain Seers. And I doubt they're Seers, they're too young."

"People have told me I was too young to do a lot of things before, and I did them."

"Name one."

"Made a Patronus. And so did you! You had an otter, remember?"

She was silent for a moment.

"See? And the snake said something about 'they will assist.'"

"Assist with what?" Ron asked a question, again.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

123456789012345678901234567890

They stood in the room patiently, with Hagiri looking around at the emptiness of the room/dungeon. There were very few desks, and even less chairs. The board had been draped in dust that had to have been there for a long time; of course, Yana took notice.

"You'd think that they could clean this stuff up, I mean, it's not like they have to beat traffic, get home, and make dinner." He wiped the dust off with a finger. "Jeez, they have birds, make feather dusters." He grinned and pulled out his wand, and then he used it like a pencil, sloppily writing 'wash me or suffer'.

"Ah, to be tall and stupid." Yuu entered the room, with Mitarai behind him. "Honestly, Yana, if all that dust is there, it means no one uses this room and will never read your message."

Asato smirked slightly. "Funny, but I think you just read it."

"For some strange reason I don't seem to find that very humorous." Kaitou said gruffly, straightening his glasses, which made them shine in the small amount of sunlight that came through the window. "So, you had Care of Magical Creatures today?"

"Yeah." Asato said, half-yawning while stretching his arms out. "We have to raise a three-headed dog, okay? I've never even had a one-headed dog."

"What about a two-headed one?" Yana asked, just before getting a wand thrown at him. "Jeez! Does **everyone** have to throw stuff at me!?"

"Yes." They all answered. He hung his head low, chin nearly touching his chest. "I'm so unloved..."

"Pheh, you'll live." Sniper muttered from where he was leaning on the wall that was shadowed. His brown eyes were barely visible. "I need some target practice, care to volunteer, Mitsunari?"

"Hell no." he answered stiffly, lifting his head back up. "I've seen what you can do, pal, I'd rather not look like a big purple stick of Swiss cheese."

"At least no one's ticked us off enough to do anything." Mitarai said thoughtfully, looking out the window. "I mean, I personally don't feel like explaining how a giant water monster got in the school and why it listens to me."

Kaitou's face stiffened seriously, "I think everyone would go insane. These wizards are terrified of demons, and psychics who have demonic powers would most likely be killed."

"Charming way to look at it." Asato folded his arms across his chest. He was silent for a few moments, then spoke again. "At least we don't need these things." He held up his wand. "If I had to rely on a stick, I'd be dead by the end of the day."

"Well, let's hope you have to rely on a stick soon." Sniper sneered as he stood up straight. "Sea Man, I need a favor."

Mitarai raised a yellow brow. "Um, okay. Sure, what?" He saw Sniper's eyes narrow even more, as if he just thought of something that disgusted him.

"What's the password to get into Slytherins' corridors?" He said it like he was half- demanding, half-asking. Mitarai shook his head slightly.

"I don't know if I can trust you with that, Sniper."

Hagiri laughed, "Please, you're the one living with a bunch of backstabbers," He came out of the shadows to look Mitarai dead in the eyes. "And you hold the knife."

"I'm sorry, Sniper, but I think it would be better if you didn't know the password, and I don't know yours." His eyes strayed back to the window. "I'm with Slytherin, you're with Gryffindor, and it needs to stay that way."

Sniper stared at him incredulously. That was the first time Sea Man had ever refused to do something for him. He let out a snort of disgust, and walked to the door.

He was stopped when Mitarai grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "I can backstab without your help, thanks for the offer, though." This made a smirk creep up Hagiri's face. His arm was released, and he walked back towards the Gryffindor tower.

"...and I told Peeves I would tell the Headmaster if he dared to vandalize my frame ever again." The portrait hiding the entrance to Gryffindor tower was now occupied by the Fat Lady and some other elderly witch, both holding teacups. The Fat Lady looked down at Hagiri. "Are you lost, Slytherin?"

Hagiri scoffed and pulled the part of his robes that showed the emblem with a lion on it. "Chocolate chip." He growled.

"My apologies." She said as the portrait swung open. He sighed and walked in, looking around the common room at all the students, chattering on about their classes, complaining about the professors, and he could even barely make out a group of girls' conversation about how cute Professor Diablo was, and that Professor Phoenix was somewhat scary. He rolled his eyes and threw himself onto an armchair, closing his eyes. He was thinking about their plans for the humans when he drifted off to sleep.

_"...come on, get him out."_

_His eyes opened dazedly, and saw an unfamiliar woman with brown hair. "Hunh? Where am I? What happened?" _

_"Oh, thank god, he's alive!" A man's voice said, and he came into view, holding a stretcher. "Look, its okay, my name's Jason, and I'm one of the paramedics, you'll be okay."_

_"And my name's Kara. What's your name, sweetie?" _

_He felt his face want to contort with disgust, but found it too painful. "Hagiri Kaname. What happened?" _

_"You and your mother were in a car wreck"-_

_"My mom? Where is she, is she okay?" He fought to get up, but noticed he could barely move his legs. _

_"She's fine; she went ahead of us to the hospital, now we need to get you there." Kara and Jason got him out of the car and into the ambulance. "Are you allergic to anything, any health problems we need to worry about?" _

_"I'm fine!" _

_He fought to get up again, when another voice said, "He's too stressed, we need to sedate him." They injected something into him with a needle and he was knocked out. Later, after who-knows-how-many hours, his eyes opened slightly. He could hear people talking outside the room. _

_"...When he wakes up, and is stable, we'll take him in to get his casts- yes, Dr. Hitora?"_

_"The boy's mother, the impact of the crash caused her brain to begin bleeding, and her lungs were punctured. She didn't make it." _

"Kaname! Get up before you're late to class!" He opened his eyes, meeting Professor McGonagall's. He jumped up, grabbed his books, and went through the portrait, rushing towards History of Magic. He barely made it to the classroom when Binns started talking about when the first trolls started a horrible war against the treacherous lawn gnomes.

"About time you got here!" Yana hissed. "Asato was staring to worry!" He barely managed to avoid the death-glare that was drilling the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was real worried." Asato sneered as he knocked over his ink onto Yana's parchment. "I was downright terrified. But at least I wasn't in tears like big-nose here. The place was flooding." He looked behind him, and saw that many students were either asleep or zoned out. He elbowed Yana, forcing him to bump into Hagiri's side. "Voldemort."

The whole class suddenly looked very lively. Harry, who simply was startled by the fact someone other than Binns said something aloud, looked at them with an unreadable expression.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Harry," Ron called as soon as classes ended, (thank Ra, God, Merlin, Muhammad, Hiei, etc.) "Are you going to talk to Dumbledore?"

"About what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"About the psy- err, the sinus problem you were having. Those headaches are killers, Harry..." He had changed his words as soon as Hermione elbowed him.

Harry paused in the middle of the hall. "I don't know, I might, I thought I'd ask them first, though."

"Why? Harry, if their after human destruction, I think it would be best if you went to Dumbledore before you talk to the pretense murderers!" Hermione hissed. "They could be dangerous!"

"Who could be dangerous?"

They turned around, and saw the silver-haired Professor Phoenix standing over them. He had an eyebrow raised curiously. "Well?"

"Oh, those Cerberuses that we have to take care of in Care of Magical Creatures!" Harry falsely grinned. "I mean, would you trust a three headed dog?"

Phoenix blinked for a second, then said, "To be honest, I don't trust anyone, it's too risky." His hand absently went up to his left forearm unnoticed. "From what I hear, you three should know that by now."

Harry and Ron nodded, while Hermione was looking intently at Professor Phoenix's face until he looked at her. "Well," Phoenix shrugged, "You three should go put your books away now."

"Right, books, put them away." Ron muttered. Professor Phoenix simply turned on his heel and walked off towards the direction of Slytherin Tower.

"I think he's another Moody." Harry whispered as they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

123456789012345678901234567890

Hagiri sat down on his bed, rubbing his forehead. Why did he have to have that dream again, he asked himself silently, when Sensui's voice kicked in;

_"A human, a foolish human, murdered your mother, Sniper, and had no regrets about it. The damned creature uses alcohol as an excuse, but you know what happened six years ago, don't you? He planned her death, Sniper, they all do, they just don't realize it. They plan death. But you found him and made him pay, years afterwards, and he still laughs about it at the gates of hell..." _

Of course, to remind him of his purpose, he always had it when he nearly forgot. He couldn't help it, but the dream was having less effect on him, his mother was a human too, contaminated like the rest of them. He continued contemplating this thought until the door opened, revealing Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Oh, hi, um..."

"Hagiri." He told Dean, putting his hand down.

"Right, sorry." Dean crammed his hand into his pocket for a moment. "Hey, do you want a chocolate frog?"

Hagiri froze for a moment. Was someone just offering him something?

"What's in it for you?" He said it a little too hastily.

"In it for me? Nothing, it's just a kind gesture." He held the chocolate out so that Hagiri could reach it. Hagiri carefully took the candy from him, acting like his hand would be eaten if he wasn't careful.

"Thanks." He unwrapped the chocolate, and saw a trading card was also packaged with it. He looked at it for a moment, and then threw it on the floor, where the other three suddenly dived for it. Neville came out of the struggle victorious, for once. Neville laughed as he admired the card as Asato, Yana, Ron, and Harry came into the room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, curious.

"Did Hagiri send someone to ER already?"

Ron raised a brow at the initials 'ER'. Yana muttered 'emergency room', and Ron nodded, still confused.

"Harry, Ron, look!" Neville came up to them and showed them the card. "Look, it's Godric Gryffindor! It's just about the rarest card ever!"

Ron's eyes widened, "Are you KIDDING?" He inspected the card, "Blimey, a real Gryffindor card! I'll give you my whole collection and a leg for it! I'll even throw in Pig!"

"No way, Ron, this is going to be framed and put right above the bed!" Neville said sternly.

"Please! I'll let you pick which leg!" Ron begged.

"Oh, shut up, Weasel!" This caused them all to turn around, and Yana grinned, then, in his normal voice, "Sorry, but you guys looked like you we about to drool over that thing!"

Harry pointed at Yana disbelievingly. "You sounded just like Malfoy."

"Yeah, so I'm good at imitations."

Dean finished staring at Yana. "Hey, Neville, let's go show the other kids, I bet the second years will flip!" He, Seamus, and Neville all went downstairs quickly, snatching the card back and fourth from each other.

Asato watched them warily. "So, are they always that weird or is today special?" He asked casually. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down, and Ron followed suit.

"That's a really rare card, and they're fanatics, so they're bound to go insane." He eyed Hagiri as the biker opened his chest and took out a dart board, hanging it beside his bed. He pulled out multiple darts and started to absently throw them.

"Okay. So, what exactly do you guys do for fun around here?" Yana asked, silently counting the darts on the board already with his finger pointing at them. "Because I can't see anything entertain- jeez, Kaname, twenty-three!?"

Ron and Harry looked at the dartboard, somehow, twenty-three darts managed to hit the bull's-eye. They both started counting in disbelief, until a dart went buzzing in between their heads (which were barely an inch apart) and hit the bedpost.

"Bloody hell."

"I'm not playing against you!"

123456789012345678901234567890

"_Hemodius!" _Phoenix muttered, pointing his wand at a glass of water. He took a sip of the now red liquid and sighed. "'Hey, Phoenix, guess what? You got hired for Demonology teacher for Hogwarts, you know, the place where everyone either dies or gets brainwashed? And guess what else, a lot of them don't like half-breeds!' Oh, give me a break." Phoenix finished 'quoting' a witch from the Ministry. "Hueso!"

The metal-blue haired teacher walked up to Phoenix. "Yes, your fangedness?" He bowed mockingly.

"I need you to find Voldemort."

Hueso's eyes widened. "Um, Sangre, buddy? I may have forgotten to tell you, but, I was never Vole-dirt-mold's bitch, you were."

"I said find him, not ask him how the weather is!" He looked up as his door opened, and revealed Snape. "Ah, Severus, so, what brings you here?"

Snape's face wrinkled in hatred. "I thought it would be important for you to know that the Dark Lord is sending Death Eaters after you, along with Diablo."

Diablo waved a hand dismissively, and sat on Phoenix's desk. "Yeah, sure tell us something we don't know, like how you ever plan on getting married." He laughed at his own joke for a moment. "Oh, come on, Snape, I'm joking." He added as he saw Snape's arm twitch as if wanting to reach for his wand.

Phoenix glared at Diablo for a second, then turned back to Snape. "Severus, how does he plan on getting Death Eaters here?"

"The parents of several students are Death Eaters, such as Crabbe and Goyle's."

"Of course you fail to mention Lucious." Phoenix said absently, looking at his own wand as if checking for scratches on its red tinted surface. "It's to be expected when you're friends with him. So, they are going to all set up parent-teacher conferences, and kill us then. Is that it?"

Snape's face wrinkled even more. He let out a snort, "They will come and be up-front about it all, and kill anyone in their way"-

"Sounds like them."

"As I was saying_, Auror_, they are growing more reckless. The Dark Lord wants to make his presence known, and will go after anyone now." He glared towards Diablo, who had a dreamy look on his face. "WHAT?"

"I just _love_ the way you say 'Auror'." He sighed heavily, then laughed again.

Snape growled angrily. "This is serious. You need to teach the children how to defend themselves. That's what the Ministry is paying you for, although I find it ridiculous that they would allow such an immature child teach, much less become an Auror."

"How many times have you had to say 'Auror', Severus?" Phoenix interfered. "Too many. Now, don't worry about us, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Just like you did when the vampire broke into Hogwarts? You didn't even try to fight him off." Snape snarled.

"I told you never to mention that again, Severus."

"Why? Because you never told the Ministry, because they would never hire a bloodsucking half-breed?" Snape walked back out the door angrily, slamming it. Phoenix sighed and slouched in his chair. He lifted up a slightly clawed hand and ran it through his platinum-silver hair, frustrated, then closed his orange eyes, noting that Diablo was silent for a few minutes.

"He shouldn't have brought that up, you know that, right?" Hueso said quietly. "He's just mad because you don't care about his double-agent crap. Snape's just a moron, a big, greasy, big-nosed, moron. Why don't you go bite him? It'll make you feel better." He grinned slightly.

"Out, Diablo."

"Yes, sir, _mon Capitan_!" He saluted, forcing Sangre to smirk, at least.

123456789012345678901234567890

Kaitou entered the Ravenclaw dorms quietly, and noted that he seemed to be less of a bookworm than the other people that wondered around in there. Maybe that was because he had a vocabulary the size of a three thousand page dictionary and the rest of his mind was used up as an encyclopedia, so, he didn't need his nose lodged in a book. His eyes wondered around the room, noticing the two shades of blue that were everywhere. He started to walk up the stairs, when someone called him.

"Hey, um, Kaitou, right?" He looked down, and saw a girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of the staircase. He went back down, and she smiled slightly. "Sorry, I don't know your first name..."

"It's Yuu." He said simply. She raised a brow in confusion. "Y-u-u, just stick with Kaitou." He added.

"Oh, okay, I get it. So, you're one of the transfers, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, cool. And you're the only one who made in into Ravenclaw. So, I guess you're the smartest out of all your friends?" She smiled, sitting down at the first step.

"I'm just the most realistic." He straightened his glasses. "I'm not selfless, conniving, or the one who plays the hero."

"Oh, well, you know what quidditch is, right?" She said it in a business-like voice. He nodded. "Well, we're having tryouts soon, maybe you should try out. You _do_ have a broom, right?"

"A Japanese import."

"Really? I may have heard of it, what's it called?"

"Kuro Ryu." He saw her confused face. "Black dragon." He sighed; these people had no education, or something.

"Black dragon? Sounds fast enough... Okay, tryouts are next month, and we need to make sure that Ravenclaw wins, especially against Gryffindor, okay?" She smiled again.

"No problem." He made a failing attempt to smile, which became more of a grimace, turned around and walked back upstairs. He opened the chest at the base of his bed, which was the farthest from the door. He pushed away several different word puzzles, books, newspaper clippings (the kind without moving pictures) and his clothes, pulled put some parchment, a quill, and ink. He was bored, and for once didn't want to read for hours on end. So, he wrote to one person outside the walls that may be interested in what he had to say.

_Dear Suuichi, _

_  
How's school going without me there? I suppose you are celebrating inside that head of yours, since I'm not there to threaten every word you utter. This school is... interesting to say the least. I told Master Genkai about the situation, so she may have told you. I find it nerve-wracking that ghosts are wondering the halls, the pictures move and talk, and the stairs move, but these people are afraid of 'your kind'. They call people without magic 'Muggles', and also are easily frustrated by my first name. I don't believe 'Yuu' is a difficult thing to remember, but to each their own. Pardon whichever owl I use to send this, I may end up using one of the schools'. Two of the others are here, Sniper and Sea Man. They aren't causing any trouble, yet, but they still want total destruction. I shall inform you if anything happens, and hopefully there will be some way for you to get here, until then, a bunch of English people with sticks will have to do._

_Yuu Kaitou_

123456789012345678901234567890

_**THREE DAYS LATER IN JAPAN...**_

Itsuki sat quietly in the boat, in the center of a small underground lake. His eyes were closed and he was intently concentrating on the swirling vortex behind him. His turquoise-blue hair ruffled slightly from his own energy, and a light that seemed to come from nowhere lit up his pale face. Near the edge of the lake stood Sensui, watching the dark hole swirl in the air with a smirk on his face, and his blue eyes had a psychotic glimmer to them.

"Are you the demon capable of breaking dimensional barriers?" A voice said, causing Itsuki and Sensui to look towards the entrance.

"I may be. Perhaps you are interested in finding out how it works." He warned calmly.

"There will be no need for that, Gate Keeper. I want to know... can you break the barrier that separates this world from the one of the dead?"

Sensui's expression changed suddenly, from one of disinterest to very attentive. Itsuki took notice of this, and closed his eyes back. "Maybe I can. It all depends on what I receive in return."

"I offer entertainment."

Itsuki chuckled, "Entertainment? I dislike these things you humans find so interesting."

"A battle. You could see a battle that will change everything."

Sensui raised a brow. "Well, let's hear why you want this portal opened."

"I need someone to be revived." The person in the shadows said, "They will play an important part in this battle..."

"A wizard, no doubt." Sensui laughed. "You followed that damned animal, didn't you?"

"Calm down, Mr. Sensui." Itsuki said calmly, then, "I will open the portal, but only to get the person you need. And who is it that you need?"

----------------

Falcon-sama: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!

LL A.K.: Okay, I'm tired now! Good night! (snores)

Falcon-sama: Get UP! (hits LL A.K.) stupid, it's only four!

LL A.K.: So? It's my naptime!

Falcon-sama: Fine, I'll go play Soul Calibur II, then. With Kilik...

LL A.K.: MY KILIK!!!!

Falcon-sama: Nutcase. So, all done with this chapter, which in my opinion, was bad, but they will get better.

LL A.K.: Because we have too many ideas jumbled around in our heads!

Falcon-sama: And we prefer our heads to be vacant.

LL A.K.: And we rent them out as storage space for ants! Or maybe that's just me...

Falcon-sama: (sweatdrop) Yep, just you... If you review, we will give you all free lessons in DADA with Professor Diablo!

Diablo: You aren't paying me?

LL A.K.: Why should we? (smiles innocently)

Diablo: Can we give them a preview of the next chapter?

Falcon-sama: Sure, why not.

_"Are you kidding? She's related to that woman?! And going to work here!?"_

_"Seems that way, Ron. And I hear she's just as bad."_

_"Oh, she's worse." Diablo whispered to them, "Much worse..." _

LL A.K.: Have fun, and review! NOW!


	4. Squidpitch and a Moron

LL A.K.: YAY! More reviews, WHOOHOO!

Falcon: Issues, serious issues.

LL A.K.: I'm just glad people like it.

Falcon: Well, One of those YYHHP fics had 21 reviews for its first chapter...

LL A.K.: (pretends not to listen) Anyways, sorry for the wait for this chapter, don't know why it's taking me so long, I was constantly working on it.

Falcon: We would like you people to do us a little favor that would make us feel better and 'more loved'.

LL A.K.: Put us on Author Alert, for Makai's sakes!

Falcon: All you have to do when you review is click on the box that says something like 'put this author on author alert' or something like that.

LL A.K.: We can't thank you personally at the second, sorry, people. We are going online as quick as possible.

Falcon: Cursed dial-up.

LL A.K.: Yep. So, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, sadly.

Falcon: And AngelKitsune, we were being lazy and didn't bother checking how you spell Shounen-ai.

LL A.K.: That was the s-a.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

It was finally the weekend, everyone was running around Hogwarts, talking about their teachers, picking on other students, and gossiping as if the world was ending tomorrow and they needed to expose everything they ever knew about anyone. Many of the first and second years were exploring the school, and hearing the tales of twin brothers with hair of flames who flew out of the school on their brooms, after getting caught for a multitude of pranks. They, of course, now ran the joke shop that had opened in Diagon Alley. Luna Lovegood was drifting all over the school, holding the newest edition of the Quibbler upside-down, while the red-haired Ginny was steering her away from various statues and wherever Peeves was lurking. Neville was still jumping for joy for getting his Gryffindor card. He told the story about how he got it: especially since it was free and he didn't leave out the part when Hagiri simply threw it on the floor like it was nothing. And it was only nine in the morning.

"So, Mitarai, how's it going with Captain Peroxide?" Yana asked as soon as he saw the blond-haired boy turn the corner. Hagiri kicked the back of Yana's leg swiftly, causing him to fall down. "Ow! Jeez, Hagiri, would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"Yes, it would." He said, monotone. He turned to Mitarai, whose sad blue eyes grew cold suddenly. "I saw that bird go to you."

"Umi? Yeah, he brought the chocolate, some water, and a knife. Mr. Sensui said he was sure you came well prepared." Mitarai said.

"He said that?" Kaitou asked.

"Yeah, he just used much bigger words." He smiled, forcing Hagiri to fight back a smirk.

Asato clapped both of them on the back, "Well, I see the feuding couple has made up." He walked a few steps in front of them when a chill shot down his spine. He immediately turned on his heel, sending his right foot dragging on the ground until it got to a point where no light touched it, on Hagiri's shadow. "Calm down, Hagiri." He said sternly, looking at Hagiri's infuriated face and his hands were frozen in the position they were almost always placed in before he shot a marble at someone. He looked at what was in his hand, it was a jack, with its points sharpened, and there were no rounded tips anymore.

"Let go of me." He growled.

"Fine." Asato moved his foot away. "But at least don't kill anyone with those things." He took the silvery jack from Hagiri. "Now, call it off." He glared into Hagiri's eyes, which returned the glare.

He felt the chill fade away and the others all seemed to relax slightly also. Mitarai looked at Hagiri, concerned, apparently, since Hagiri took one quick glance at the blond and turned his head away.

"So, about Squid-pitch or whatever...where's that at?" Yana chimed.

123456789012345678901234567890

"-Oh, come on, Ron, you can do it. I'm sure you've gotten better over the summer!" Angelina Johnson tried to talk to Ron, who was twitching at the sight of the Quidditch field.

"There's a difference between practicing by yourself, and practicing with the team, in front of Slytherin!" Ron gulped, pointing on the other side of the field, where about fifteen Slytherins, most of them fifth and sixth years, eyeing him like hyenas watching a dying animal.

"Ignore them, Ron, it doesn't matter what they think." Harry attempted to comfort his friend, who only shuddered slightly.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have your own theme song last year! And, you were the one that helped Gryffindor win each time ever since we got here!" Ron looked over towards the Slytherin crowd. "Maybe I should quit..."

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, WEASEL?!" Malfoy cried out from a distance. "AFRAID YOU'LL SLIP OFF YOUR BROOM?!"

"HE'S WORSE THAN HIS BROTHERS!"

"AND THEY LEFT!"

"OH, SHUT THE (insert obvious word here) UP!" Asato yelled back, walking up to the Gryffindors, along with Hagiri. "Bunch of lameass slimeballs." He muttered, walking up to the team. The Gryffindor team looked at him, stunned. "Like you guys never heard that before." He turned around and saw Hagiri inspecting a red ball. "What's up, psycho?"

"I wonder..." He looked towards the Slytherin for a moment. He then put the ball back down, and pulled out some marbles, splayed out his fingers with the marbles in his palm, and flicked the marbles. In milliseconds, the Slytherin were all crying out in pain and clasping varied body parts, but Sniper's favorite target was Malfoy, who had collapsed.

"Ouch..." Yana walked up to them, along with Mitarai and Kaitou. "That'd hurt..."

"What're you doing here?" Angelina saw that Mitarai and Kaitou had on Ravenclaw and Slytherin emblems.

"We won't bite." Mitarai smiled, but the Gryffindors didn't return the gesture. "Well, don't mind me; I'll go join the peanut gallery, then." He turned to walk off when Harry stopped him.

"Wait." Harry ran up to him. "You can stay here for a while."

"Excuse me?" Parvati asked. "He's Slytherin!"

Asato smirked slightly. "Don't worry about these two. Worry about Hagiri." He paused when the said biker lifted up a certain finger. "He's the one who should be with Captain Peroxide."

"Who?" Angelina asked, and Yana laughed.

"Malfoy. The Twinkies are his two fat boys, and Pantry is his fat girlfriend." Yana grinned. "So... I guess they don't like you." He said to Ron, and looked over at the silver and green Slytherin.

Ron's face hardened. "They're a bunch of gits. Bunch of stupid worms." He looked as the Slytherins held up a banner that had a poorly drawn picture of a stick figure with fiery red hair on a broom, getting squished between two black balls, which weren't even decent circles.

"Can't you just go over there and, I dunno, beat them up?" Asato asked, scratching his head, bored.

Ron bit his lip in anger, "I'll show them." He grabbed his broom and threw one leg over it. "C'mon, we need to practice so we can clobber those worms."

Practice went considerably well, even though they couldn't go over any actual plans, since the entire Slytherin team and a few others were watching. They had continued their jeering for a while, but had paused every now and then when Asato yelled back at them, using a multitude of insults and profanity, in more languages than one. Kaitou promised not to go and tell the Ravenclaw team anything, but he made his own mental notes and confirmed his own thoughts about trying out. Mitarai though, was thinking about how his fellow Slytherin were harassing Ron, picking on him, and plotted revenge silently. Asato had no opinions about the game, and being the punk he was, decided to take no part in it, while Yana thought trying to make people fall off their brooms over a hundred feet in the air was funny. Hagiri, however, thought the whole game was entertaining, despite the fact he hid it well, and smirked at the thought he had just found a way to attack people and get away with it.

123456789012345678901234567890

Phoenix and Diablo walked into the crowded dungeon, which was actually Snape's classroom, and saw that most of the teachers were inside. Professor Flitwick was sitting on a stool, and still ridiculously shorter than everyone else. Snape was standing near his desk with an angry scowl on his face, like a teenager who constantly whined about how the world was against them; McGonagall was standing near Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, only to avoid being near Professor Trelawney who was boring the Astronomy teacher, Sinistra, to the point where Binns wouldn't be the only ghost. Professor Sprout was looking out the window occasionally towards the Whomping Willow, reminding herself to ask Hagrid (who was also there, taking up what seemed to be half the room) to add some fertilizer around it.

"Okay... who's the surprise party for?" Diablo asked, walking behind Phoenix, who had a bored expression plastered to his face.

"We are waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, Diablo." Professor Trelawney said warily, "He's late. We can only hope that he hasn't met his unfortunate"-

"Save it." Phoenix cut her off. He didn't care for her nonsense false premonitions. "Does anyone know why he wants us here?"

They shook their heads, but looked up as the door opened and Dumbledore walked in, along with a man in a green bowler hat and a strange woman. She had on dark green robes that, in everyone's opinion, could have been bigger, equally green heels that looked as if she bought the narrow kind, when she should've bought the wide. Her hair was an almost fully grayed blonde, and was pulled into a somewhat lopsided bun, that was a little too far on the left side (whether it was deliberate or not, we'll never know). Her hat looked hand-woven, and had a multitude of varied fake flowers glued to it, along with a pink ribbon. The face under the hat, though, was disgustingly similar to the face of a frog. Professor McGonagall gasped at the sight of her and stomped her foot down angrily.

"Albus, I apologize, but if that woman is here for what I think she is for, I will quit right now and snap my own wand in half!" She then looked stunned, as if she couldn't believe the words just said were her own.

The woman laughed. "Nonsense, Minerva, I'm not taking Dumbledore's job. I'm here to take my sister's."

Cornelius Fudge smiled, "The Ministry saw fit to have someone continue monitoring this school. Since Delores is unable to"- He paused when Snape let out a cough that sounded strangely like 'insane toad'. "Since she is unable to continue her duties, her sister, Mrs. Helga Norom, will take over. Her son, Joseph, is a second year, I believe."

"Yes, he is." She smiled proudly, "My dear Joseph is also a Slytherin! He always gets top marks, and so I always award him appropriately, of course."

"Lovely, just lovely." Diablo said with the most sarcasm possible. "I heard about your sister, and heard from students themselves that she was a real"- He stopped when Helga Norom pulled some parchment out of her bag.

"'Hueso Eiryu Diablo. You are twenty-four years old, the youngest Auror in history, your hair is naturally that revolting color, you are an Animagus, capable of turning into a Komodo dragon with the same sideways 'v' symbols just below both eyes, your favorite color is steel blue, you are left-handed, the core of your wand is of a basilisk, and you are extremely sarcastic with no regard for authority." She rolled the scroll back up. "I know a great deal about you, as well." She looked over to Phoenix. "More than willing to admit at the time."

Phoenix sent her a glare that threateningly screamed out 'death', but she ignored him. So, he decided to speak. "What is it exactly that you plan on doing here?"

She smiled, "Of course, you're the teacher for..."

"Demonology." His orange eyes narrowed. He knew her from somewhere, but it was so vague.

"Yes, Demonology, the new class, so you can't be familiar with the rules." Her smile grew even more, making the other teachers look at her with disgust. "My sister, Delores Umbridge, took charge of this school and made sure that the teachers weren't socializing with the students by discussing things other than their subjects, made sure the teachers were doing their jobs, and kept the students in line. And Mr. Fudge wanted me to come and make sure it is all regulated." She winked at Fudge. "So, any questions?"

Dead silence.

"Well then," Fudge straightened his tie. "I'll be off then, good day, everyone." He left the room with a little skip in his step.

"'Good day' indeed..." Phoenix seethed under his breath, only McGonagall could barely hear him, and muttered an "I agree."

"So," Norom smiled cheerfully with that same disgusting fake sweetness. "Who volunteers to help me with my things?"

123456789012345678901234567890

Mitarai walked up to the door that slid open to reveal the Slytherin common room, said 'hydra' in an extremely preoccupied tone, and walked in. He saw that a chair further away from the others was empty and headed towards it, looking at the Slytherin that were busy playing chess, mutilating their bad drawings of Harry and/or Ron, or doing homework (which made Mitarai wonder why it was called 'homework', they were at a school!) He sat down in the chair sideways, legs dangling, and pulled out his treasured knife, tapped his chin with it for a moment, thinking about the annoying bully less than thirty feet from him.

Maybe he could look up some real annoying curses, make his face orange. Or, he could turn him into a ferret! _Yeah, that's it! _He then thought, _No, I have a feeling that wouldn't be original. _Why should he use magic, though? He had only been at the school for a week, and it wasn't like he was going to dare say that he was already better than Malfoy, he may have been vengeful, but he wasn't stupid enough to give Captain Peroxide an advantage. _Play by your own rules, _he thought, _He wouldn't know what to do if I... yeah, I just need to think for a little longer; play it out in my head for a while._ He closed his eyes with dark thoughts dancing in his head, and slowly let them drift away when his mind began to concentrate on all the water in the school. He could sense where the lake was, all of the showers, the kitchen, the overflowing bathroom on the first floor, even the glass of water that was—

He rolled over and onto the floor, barely getting splashed by the water that was now sinking into the chair slowly. His white shirt now had little dots on it that clung to him, showing his pale skin slightly. He heard the dreaded laughter that he hated echoing from everyone, and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looming over him. The shortest of the three smirked.

"Well, wake up, Kiyoshi, can't sleep all day, you have things to share, you know." He waved his wand and the chair was instantly dry, and sat down on it. "So, what did the Gryffindor scum have to say about their little plans for this year, hmm?" He saw that Mitarai was still quiet, and lost his patience for a moment, "Look, the only reason you should even consider being with that bunch of losers is if I tell you to do surveillance, got it?!"

Mitarai wanted noting more than to slam his now-hidden knife as close to Malfoy's ear as possible, but knowing his aim, it would end up through his eye. He then stood up, and was instantly drenched by water that some fifth-years upstairs had decided didn't belong at their bedside. He knew just the water on his body now was enough, along with the water on the floor. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and rubbed his finger against the sharp edge, making a cut. He was about to pull his hand back out when he looked across the room and saw Malfoy shake his head no. _Wait, _he thought, _MALFOY?_

He walked away from the others and grabbed the Malfoy's arm on the way out the door, and as it shut behind him, he instinctively shoved Malfoy into the wall and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Are you crazy!?" He hissed, and some of the portraits woke up from their naps, others ceased their conversations. "Are you trying to get in trouble!?"

Malfoy smirked, "No, I just wanted to get away from those filthy Gryffindors, got a problem with it, you git?" He was immediately greeted by a punch to the stomach, and he buckled over. He looked at Mitarai, who was now holding a bottle of water that he just pulled out of his pocket, and his bleeding hand was held above it.

"I don't want to take any chances, Yana." Mitarai said, still dripping water. "I seriously don't want any of Black Angel's plans ruined because you go and make these freaks kill us!"

"Well, maybe if you move your hand a little to the right now, we won't be busted." Malfoy/Yana pointed to Mitarai's hand. Mitarai wiped the blood off on 'Malfoy's' robes, and then put the lid back on the bottle.

"Sorry, I just kinda snapped." Mitarai apologized after a few silent moments. He took one quick glimpse at 'Malfoy' as he turned back into Yana, but wouldn't watch much because it was still somewhat disgusting, despite how smoothly it went. Yana took off the far too small robe and revealed that he was wearing his own clothes under it, because Malfoy's wouldn't fit. But as Mitarai looked at the robe carefully, he saw his own name, written in neat cursive on the inside. "How the hell did you get that?" He grinned, annoyed, but still finding it funny.

"I have my ways, one of them being a school owl." Yana grinned. "Hey, it's almost time for lunch, I think. And, I want to make sure Hagiri gets stuck sitting next to Hermione." He saw Mitarai's puzzled look. "Oh, yeah, you don't know because you're stuck here. Hermione likes him for some reason, don't know why. She acts kinda funny near him, and he thinks she's one of the weirdest things in the history of the universe."

Mitarai's eye twitched slightly, "And when did you graduate middle school?"

Yana only laughed and tossed Mitarai his robes.

123456789012345678901234567890

Sure enough, Yana's plan worked. Hagiri sat next to Hermione and looked like he was about to go homicidal on the next person who talked to him. Sadly, that person was Neville.

"Hagiri, can you hand me the juice, please?" Hagiri slammed the pitcher in front of Neville, causing some of it to splatter onto his sandwich that he had barely started eating. The juice rocked back and forth in the pitcher, making its own waves that crashed on the rim and made a few tiny irrelevant drops hit the neighboring plates.

Asato looked at Hagiri with an entertained look on his face. "What's up, Kaname? You look a little upset."

Hagiri's foot found its way to nearly dislocate Asato's knee.

"AGGHH!" He growled in pain, and threw a piece of his potato at Hagiri; which was a mistake, because it stopped right before hitting his face and hit Asato's nose.

"Bastard." He grumbled, wiping butter off his nose while some Gryffindors laughed, and a few wondered how it happened. He turned to glare down the table. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!?"

They continued laughing. And even more joined in. He took a deep breath and yelled, "I hope Voldemort gets all of you!"

"Well, that shut them up." Yana took another bite of his steak. The entire Great Hall became dead quiet, after some dropped their forks and spoons, of course. Then, a wave of whispers rushed across the Hall, until nearly everyone was absorbed in conversation.

"He said You-Know-Who's name!"

"He threatened us!"

"I bet he works with You-Know-Who!"

"I heard he came here to spy on Dumbledore!"

Mitarai looked at his fellow Slytherin with a slight panic. There is no way that they couldn't get in trouble for that! He looked over towards Malfoy, who had a sneer permanently glued to his face, and was talking loudly to the other Slytherin.

"I knew that piece of scum was up to something! Serving the Dark Lord, and I thought it was bad enough he's in Gryffindor!" He crowed. "And they accuse my father of such things!"

"Maybe because of that adorable little tattoo on his arm, perhaps?" Malfoy turned around quickly, and saw Diablo, who was smiling slightly. "Oh, come on, Malfoy, like I'm that stupid."

"Could've fooled me." Malfoy growled. Diablo smiled fully and barked a laugh.

"Just did! Ten points from Slytherin thanks to Malfoy's backtalk!" Slytherin (all but Mitarai) groaned loudly. "Now I'm fighting the urge to take off even more." He said loud enough for the whole table to hear him. They all stopped and he could hear multiple insults being whispered. He ignored them, but plotted some beyond hard homework in his head.

He walked over towards the Gryffindor table just as the doors opened and revealed the fat frog-like woman, Norom. Everyone looked up at her and she smiled in what everyone thought was a disgusting way, and said, "Hello, everyone! How is your lunch so far?" There was mostly silence and a few ashamed mutters of 'good' and 'alright'. She walked up to the High Table and stood in front of the seat meant for the presently absent Snape. "Fantastic. Now, my name is Mrs. Norom, and I will be monitoring this school from now on." She paused to let it sink in for a moment, when the talking took longer than she wanted it to, she cleared her throat. "Ahem."

"Oh, great."

"Another Umbridge!"

"I'm transferring to France!"

"I hear the North Pole's got a good school!"

"Ahem!" She said rather loudly. "Now, then. There will be no more insults about anyone here." They all groaned. "Right then. A little birdie told me that someone threatened other students and even said You-Know-Who's name in that threat. May I ask who it was?"

Several people from Gryffindor, a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and all the Slytherin that could talk (or were a bunch of snitches) either said Asato's name, or pointed at him.

"Oh, goodie." Asato said flatly as she came down from the table and waddled over to him with an extremely fake smile, and said, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

He shuddered at her calling him that. His face stiffened with anger, mostly because he was also fighting the urge to punch someone, something, whatever. "Asato Kido." He said gruffly.

"Well, Asato Kido, I will have to see you in my office for detention on Monday, okay?" She grinned again, waiting for him to say something. "Well?"

He hated the following words he forced up. "Yes, Mrs. Norom." He bit the inside of his lip to avoid sneering and saying something else.

"Good boy." She walked back up to the High Table and sat down, and began eating, while watching everyone with beady eyes.

Asato clenched his head with both hands, blond hairs between his fingers. "Jeez, they have detention here!? I thought wizards had evolved beyond junk like that."

Hagiri smirked, "As long as you're in it, the evolutionary chain won't be going anywhere." He looked up at Norom. "I wonder if Blackjack could eat her..."

Harry nearly jumped at the sound of the snake's name.

"Nah, he'd probably choke on her foot." Yana said, taking a bite of his burger. (It turned out the house elves had been taking cooking classes, and were working on foods less common in England.)

"You boys didn't hear her, did you?" Hermione asked them. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Not really, what happened?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "She's Umbridge's sister! I heard about her in the Daily Prophet."

"Are you kidding? She's related to that woman?! And going to work here!?" Ron blurted.

"Seems that way, Ron. And I hear she's just as bad."

"Oh, she's worse." Diablo whispered to them, "Much worse..." They all turned and looked at him. How long had he been standing there?

"What do you mean?" Ron's voice cracked, and Yana grinned at the sound.

Diablo managed to squeeze between Ron and Harry. "She taught when I went here. She was insane, and had real twisted punishments."

"So did Umbridge, I had detention with her last year." Harry explained.

Diablo's eyes narrowed slightly, wrinkling the ' ' marks under his eyes. "Did she make you right lines with one of those special quills?" Harry nodded. "Let me see the scar." Harry showed Diablo his hand, there were faint etchings of words that couldn't be read very clearly. Diablo looked at them. "Might want to be careful around her. Come to my classroom in two hours, I need to show you something."

Hermione was about to say something that sounded smart but in reality was stupid, but Harry cut her off. "Okay, two hours."

Diablo looked over at Asato, Yana, and Hagiri. "Hey, bring your little Slytherin friend, and the Ravenclaw, if you want. At least a few of you should know about that frog-faced psycho." He stood up with a heavy sigh and left the Hall, with a few random curious students watching him, including one with black and white hair.

123456789012345678901234567890

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Asato, Yana, Hagiri, Kaitou, Mitarai, Neville, Parvati and Padma, Seamus, Dean, and the mute Slytherin Raptor each entered Diablo's classroom in their own little groups. When they all were in there, they looked around at the empty coliseum-like room, which was well lit now, because the sunlight was drifting into it and landing on the floor. By Diablo's desk was a perch with a big blood-red bird with long, shimmering feathers sitting on it. Its head was tucked under its wing, sleeping.

"So," Dean looked at the group. "Should we sit down while we wait or something?"

"Don't bother." Hagiri muttered, eyes closed. "He's been standing in that corner for about five minutes." They all looked in the direction they assumed was where Hagiri was talking about, and saw steel blue hairs glimmering in the tiny amount of light that reached the corner. Diablo stepped out of the shadow and grinned.

"Well, took you long enough." He said, scanning the group. "Fourteen of you? Man, I thought most of you would ignore me. I guess I should remind you that I'm not really supposed to be talking to you guys about whatever isn't about Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, I guess I should tell you about Norom, eh?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. She was the Defense teacher back when I was a student here. I was in Gryffindor, of course, and she favored the Slytherin."

"Sounds like Sn- _Professor_ Snape." Harry corrected himself, because teachers had a habit of making him add the 'professor' part.

"Call the grease-monkey Snape, I don't care." Diablo shrugged. "So, she liked Slytherin, and as a result, hated Gryffindor. And this was during the time when Voldemort"- Several students flinched. "When he was running around, going after people, killing, and whatever, and many of the Slytherin's parents were Death Eaters. And to make things worse, she was pals with half of them, but I don't think she knew what they were, I hope. Back when I was in my fourth year here, I had gotten real ticked off because some Slytherin were harassing me about my hair and the marks on my face, I had threatened them back, of course, with as many curses that I could think of, but they laughed. I yelled at them, said that their families were a bunch of sellouts to become Voldemort's little slaves." His grey eyes seemed to flick an odd mix of colors for a millisecond, but it was gone quickly.

"So, Norom decided to punish me, and award the Slytherin points. I had to go to her office for my detention, and she had a long black quill that she wanted me to write lines with. I took the quill, which had no ink to write with, and just started writing on the parchment. It wrote in my own blood somehow, and the words also etched themselves onto me." He took his left sleeve and pulled it up as high as he could. They all looked at the scars on it, which plainly read, 'I will not say the Dark Lord's name'.

"The most interesting thing about the scars is, they weren't there a few minutes ago." He looked at his arm. "Voldemort." The name made some of the students jump, but their attention returned to the scars. They were now even more obvious than before, darker and deeper. "I hate Voldemort." He growled the name again, and the words broke open, and started to bleed, until drops fell to the floor as the silent Slytherin watched them.

"Oh my..." Parvati gasped as the blood flowed more freely, and Diablo made little effort to stop it, like he deserved to bleed as much as he was.

"Didn't you tell the headmaster?" Hermione asked, upset.

Diablo shook his head. "No, she had already gone to him and said I made these myself, and wanted to blame her. The headmaster believed her, of course."

Yana clapped Asato on the back, making all his muscles jump from the surprise. "Nice knowing you, buddy." Asato glared at him angrily.

"I will throw you out that window if you don't move right now." Yana happily obeyed and hid behind Mitarai.

"We should get you to the nurse." Neville, a frequent visitor for Madam Pomfrey, said.

"Nah, I'm good." Diablo smiled and held his bleeding arm. "Well, if I can think of anything else important, I'll tell you guys, okay?"

They all nodded again. Hagiri just looked away.

"Good. But don't tell anyone I told you anything about Norom, okay?" They all promised they would, and he closed the door behind them as they left. He closed his eyes for a moment. The blood loss had made him a little tired. He sat down in one of the desks and said quietly, "Well, are you happy now? I'm bleeding, a lot. They're gone, you should know that by now. I mean, you need my blood for that thing, right?"

The bird shuddered for a second, as if just waking up and noticing that the blankets were gone. It looked at Diablo with piercing orange eyes, its right eye had a long scar that went from just above its eye, on its eyelid, and down until it stopped near the corner of its beak.

"Well, don't just stare at me, go do... whatever it is you need to do!" He let out a grumpy 'hmph', and moved his hand away from his arm, shook it,, and made the blood splatter on his desk, and hit the bird. It looked at him with what seemed to be an upset, but humored expression. It fluttered to the ground and turned rapidly into the silver-haired Phoenix.

"Showoff." Diablo muttered. "Vampires, I swear." He saw Phoenix's eyes had an angry gleam in them. "Well, go ahead, I thought you wanted this." He held out his arm.

"You wasted your time, Hueso. We need to wait for All Hallows Eve, I told you!" Phoenix tore the bottom of his robes off and tossed it to Diablo. "How often does Halloween fall on a full moon _and_ Friday the thirteenthoccurs in October in the same year?"

"Never, I guess." Diablo tied the shred of black around his arm.

"Damn right, never." Phoenix growled. "Which is why we can't ruin it; I will drink your blood on both days, and then the great one shall suffer."

"Oh, not that 'great one' crap."

"Unless you want to be killed, we will have to be careful. He's here at this school; I'm not willing to be caught."

"Yeah, sure, just don't get your feathers all ruffled up."

123456789012345678901234567890

The sun glistened through the window, and landed peacefully on a certain sixteen year olds head, there were birds chirping in the tree near his window, and a gentle breeze was coming in. But that wasn't what woke him up.

SLAM!

He jumped up, startled, and saw a very dazed-looking owl on his desk. He couldn't help but smile at the tiny bird.

"Well, hello." The bird twittered madly in response, and jumped off the desk to buzz around his head madly. He reached up a hand and swiftly grabbed the owl. "I don't suppose that letter on your leg is mine, is it?"

It nodded its head, which was comically sticking out of his fist. "Well, then, hold still so I can remove it." The owl obeyed for just a second, but it was enough for the parchment to get untied. The teen read the letter thoughtfully for a few moments. "I see, England."

"Pheh, Europe, I'd rather be tortured." A voice said in his head. He looked out the window to the tree. He should've known.

"You've been there?"

"Twice, once on accident."

He smiled. "Well, little bird," He pulled out a pen and wrote something on the parchment. "Tell them hello for me." He then added as an afterthought while tying the letter back, "Us."

"Pheh."

The owl nipped some of his hair and then took off, making an effort to avoid one branch.

12345678901234578901234567890123456789012345678901234578901234567890

LL A.K.: All done for now!

Falcon: This one was kinda short, sorry!

LL A.K.: So, left them on edge a little.

Falcon: We have a lot of ideas in our head, and we don't preplan much, so pardon us for that.

LL A.K.; Planned the last section, though!

Falcon: Quite thoroughly.

LL A.K.: Do us a favor, people, R&R!

Falcon: And put us Author Alert!


	5. Demented Lucius

LL A.K.: Hello, everybody!

Falcon: What up?

LL A.K.: The special thank you's because we are incapable of checking our email, that's 'what up!'

: I greatly appreciate your report, mysterious one! The fic, 'Voodoo Magic' did leech a ridiculous amount of stuff from my first and I think second chapter. But it's gone now.

**_Rogueicephoenix:_** HI! Thanks for reviewing again! I was gonna ask if I could be on your C2, but I looked at it, and I was already there! So, to show my appreciation, I put YSUtS and Trick Questions on mine! I'll put more stuff on it later.

**_Wind Kitty:_** I read your YYHHP! Too cool, so you better update soon! (Please ignore the Botan/Hiei pleas, though, I find it strange) Read chapter four, too! Can I put you on my C2, since I know how to operate it (somewhat)?

Falcon: Now, a snippet from 'Just Lose It'!

LL A.K.: (turns music on and starts singing) Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I'm feeling a just a little stressed out from work, could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair? Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out?

Falcon: Yeah!

LL A.K.: Hooray! Chapter five! (Cheers in background) Pardon us, we feel like singing!

Falcon: The world shall rejoice, for we rock!

LL A.K.: What she said!

Falcon: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter, but we are willing to become part-time assassins for the ownership of Asato, Hagiri, and Remus Lupin.

123456789012345678901345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Harry was walking down the stairs that led to and from Gryffindor Tower, wondering where Ron and Hermione could possibly run off to, and didn't tell him. He ignored the fact that the transfers were gone, but that was to be expected, they hadn't been snooping through the school for the last five years and currently working on this year. They had a lot of catching up to do, so they may have been at the library (though with Asato's yelling and Yana's wisecracks, they would be kicked out in a matter of seconds). However, as long as Ron was with Hermione alone, he couldn't get away with anything, but he should at least track them down.

He entered the Great Hall, knowing that since it was after breakfast, several students would be in there doing homework with friends who weren't in the same houses, talking about projects that had already been assigned. Of course, there were a few playing wizard's chess, including Ron, being watched by Hermione, Asato, Yana, Mitarai, and even a slightly interested Hagiri. He strained to see who Ron was playing, but gave up and walked right up to them. He saw that it was none other than the Ravenclaw transfer, Harry couldn't remember his name.

"Hey guys." Harry said, but was immediately met by Ron's 'shh!'

"I'm trying to concentrate." Ron hissed. Harry couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Ron, you're the king of wizard's chess, why would you need to concentrate?"

Asato smirked. "So, he's the king, eh? Lousy kingdom."

"Your highness is about to be dethroned." Yana added, and pointed at the piles of remains of each player's chess pieces. Ron's white pieces were piled up to where they could topple over at any second, and Kaitou seemed to suffer only four casualties.

"It's amazing." Hermione said breathlessly. "It's like he knows every move Ron makes before even Ron knows it."

"I thought you said this game was barbaric." Ron grumbled, and muttered, "Knight to C-7." The knight moved obediently.

"Yes, but it's finally caught my attention." Hermione said, leaning in a little more towards the board.

"Queen to C-7." Kaitou said in a bored tone, arms crossed. The queen, as usual, got out of her chair and proceeded to clobber the knight until it shattered, which helped Hagiri's amused smirk arise even more.

"Great." Ron muttered, watching the pieces that were still unharmed carry the knight off the board and onto the pile. "It's only because"—

"Because you foolishly left your pawns and knights where they could be easily destroyed." Kaitou straightened his glasses, for what seemed the ten billionth time since arriving at the train station. "You've never had an actual challenge, and so much ego-stroking has caused you to grow arrogant over time, so when you do begin to lose, your mind panics and you become too frustrated to think properly."

"What?"

"You suck at chess." Yana said flatly, and received a glare from Ron.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a jerk?" Ron scowled.

Yana nodded his head vigorously. "Just about everybody I know has told me that."

"Yana, you're a jerk." Mitarai chimed.

"Now everybody has told me." He grinned.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the transfers like they were some strange alien thing; like a computer or something. Harry was beginning to worry about his dream even more. The more he thought about it, the less he understood what a psychic even was.

_**LATER OUTSIDE THE CASTLE...**_

Were they capable of telekinesis and mind-reading? Wasn't that all Muggles that called themselves psychics capable of doing? Or was that a pointless dream that was really 'just a dream?' Harry continued contemplating these things while walking out towards the lake out of boredom, still thinking, until he tripped.

"Ow." He muttered, cursing under his breath as he got back up to see what he tripped on, and froze when he saw the spotted black and brown pattern.

"Blackjack." He breathed, debating on whether it was out of relief or fear.

"Have we met?" The anaconda asked curiously.

It just dawned on Harry he said the name in Parseltongue. "No, I just saw you in a dream I had."

"Interesssting..." The snake moved over some for Harry to sit on the grass next to him. "To appear in the dream of one who speaksss our language... are you sure it wassn't a nightmare?"

"Pretty sure." Harry had to consider it for a moment, though, since when did he have dream/visions that didn't involve Voldemort? "Blackjack, does Hagiri have a mark on his left arm?"

"A mark?" The snake sounded honestly puzzled.

"It's a skull with a snake crawling out of it."

"No, he does not. Sssorry to disssapoint you." Blackjack yawned, opening his mouth wide, and allowing Harry to see the pinkish inside of his mouth, along with many pointed teeth. "Isss that all, He-Who-Tripsss-On-Sssnakesss?"

"My name's Harry, and I'm sorry about that."

"Well, then, Harry, I ssshall be going now, there'sss a ratsss nessst near the lake..." Blackjack jerked his head towards the lake. "Alssso a good place for a nap..." He slithered off quietly.

Harry shook his head slightly. At least Hagiri wasn't a Death Eater.

123456789012345678901234567890

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Hagiri whispered.

"I've been planning it all week, of course I am." Mitarai whispered back, clenching his knife. They were standing behind a tree near the lake, and were watching Harry leave, after apparently talking to Blackjack. They were back-to-back, watching opposite sides. They could see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and some other Slytherin coming in their direction, but they wouldn't be there for about two minutes.

"So, he really talks to snakes." Both psychics looked up, and saw Asato looking down at them. "I thought Yana made that up."

"Apparently, he didn't, now go away." Hagiri flicked some dice at Asato. Would that punk ever go away?! As if answering his question, Asato jumped down and landed next to them. Obviously, he wouldn't be going anywhere, sadly.

"You two cult members gonna go recruit?" Asato asked, ignoring Hagiri.

"Don't you have detention? I thought Norom postponed it for today!" Hagiri growled, why wouldn't he leave!?

"So, who're you guys after?"

"Your boyfriend, now scram!"

Mitarai's eyes moved back and fourth between them. Who would win this game of, _'How Many Times Can You Change the Subject,'_ the blond punk, or the street biker?

"Anyone ever tell you how stupid you are?!" Asato fumed.

"At least I'm smarter than you look, _teme_." The Sniper seethed, Mitarai could've sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears. "But that's not saying much, now is it?"

Apparently, the game didn't last long.

"Why don't you just take that dice of yours and sh"—

"GYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" They all froze, and instantly recognized the scream as Malfoy's.

They ran from behind the tree towards the cry, not because they wanted to save him, but they mostly wanted to thank whatever scared and/or killed him. When they got up the hill, they froze at the sight of about twenty hooded figures swarming around Malfoy and his entourage.

"Please, don't hurt me! Take them, but don't hurt me!" He begged. "Wait until Father hears about you all, he'll torture you until you beg to die!" The panic in his tone was too obvious.

"About time something came after him." Hagiri said with a satisfied smirk in his face, not noticing the fear on Mitarai's face.

"We need to save them." He ran back towards the lake, clutching his knife.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sea Man?!" Hagiri demanded, chasing after him, along with Asato.

"Raptor's down there! He's the only decent one out of the group, I need to save him, at least!" He slashed his left arm, leaving a large gash that started gushing blood out into the lake. He watched as the water started to shimmer a silvery-red color.

Hagiri looked at Mitarai with sheer anger. "What does it matter, they're all humans, we agreed that they all deserve to die!"

"They can suffer when the tunnel is complete." A large amount of water that had changed color now started to grow close together and shot up, beginning to form a humanoid creature with a skeletal face. "Come on, let's go!" Mitarai ran back to the hill, along with the monster that he had just created, which was towering over him, roughly twenty-five feet tall. He froze to look at Hagiri for a moment. "Please, Hagiri, just this once."

The black-haired boy glared at the water monster for a minute, as if wanting to blame it for everything that ever went wrong in his life. "Fine. Yana, go get your little friends and that Harry kid."

A grin crawled upon Asato's face. "I'll be right back." The blond's form quickly changed into a much shorter person, and vanished in a black blur.

"He thinks he can fool me." Sniper rolled his eyes and pulled out as many marbles as he could hold without them falling out of his palm. "I'm not that stupid."

"Only because you saw Asato in the tower window." Mitarai said, and snapped his fingers. "Kill the ones in the hoods." He said to the monster, who charged towards the crowd. Hagiri flicked the marbles at the hooded figures, hitting several in the back of their heads, and others where their eyes should be.

Should be.

The ones he hit all turned in his direction, completely unaffected and annoyed. They started to float over towards him when Mitarai's monster punched one and sent it crashing into another. Now, they seemed to decide to split the job: seven on the Slytherin, eight after the monster, and five after Hagiri.

"Hey, idiots!" Hagiri called to the Slytherin. "Ever heard of 'defending yourselves?'"

It was Millicent who answered, "I- I don't know how to form a Patronus!" She sobbed, terrified.

"What the hell's a Patronus?" He asked himself as he ran out of the way of one of the 'hoods', and quickly dashed to the left, dodging another, but barely.

_"The boy's mother, the impact of the crash caused her brain to begin bleeding, and her lungs were punctured. She didn't make it." _

A funeral, he stood there, watching the adults around him cry from around the casket. He wanted nothing more than to cry. He wanted to feel emotional pain, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he cry? The doctor's voice echoed in his head, but no feeling was held with it. Even his soul seemed empty, it questioned nothing, not even 'why did she die' or 'why couldn't it have been me?' He accepted it all too quickly, accepted no emotion even though he wanted to. He didn't consider 'at least she's with dad' or anything like that. Did he even have a soul?

"No, please, stop." He begged, clutching his head and falling to his knees, the marbles fell to the ground in front of him. Why did it hurt? What was happening? He could barely hear the footsteps rushing to him.

"Hagiri, are you okay?" A distant voice asked, it sounded too much like that doctor.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _A boys' voice said, and a light could be seen, even through his closed eyes. Suddenly, the memory came to an abrupt halt, and he opened his eyes, a giant stag, elk, whatever, was destroying the things that were near him. He stood back up, and figured out that the voice had belonged to Harry. He looked at the others, Yana, Asato, Kaitou, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had just pulled their wands out.

"Hey, stupid, I asked if you were okay." Asato let out a snort.

"Apparently, I am."

"H-Harry," Ron quivered. "W-What's that?" He pointed at the giant semi-clear human-shape creature.

"I have no idea. But we," He paused, did he have to say it? "We need to get the dementors away from the Slytherins." He ran down the hill, and the stag ran ahead of him, plowing through the other dementors.

"Crap, there's more of them!" Yana gulped as a ridiculous amount of dementors came floating to them from the forest and various other directions. "Do you people ever check the woods out?!" He punched one of the dementors as hard as he could, and it nearly crashed into Ron, when the stag hit it.

"Hermione, a little help!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _She said, and a small puff of smoke came from her wand. "Oh come on, work, why d- AAH!!" she cried out, a dementor got scarily close to her, but then dropped to the ground suddenly. She stared wide-eyed at the wand that was sticking halfway out of its neck. Black blood started coming slowly out of the dementor.

"HURRY UP!" Hagiri growled, pulling what was evidently his wand out of the dementor, and ran off into a dense group of dementors.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _She cried out, much louder than the last attempt, and instead of smoke, a silver otter appeared and seemed to smile at the sight of the dementors. It rushed up to them and began biting at the ones that were closest and chasing after the others. "Wait, get the blue thing!" She shouted at it.

"NO!" Asato yelled at her, "Are you blind, it's on our side!" He was standing by the otter, which wasn't moving. She looked at the monster, sure enough, it was attacking the dementors.

"Sorry." She said, "Continue, then!" Asato moved away from the otter, and it continued its game of tag. "Why does it have to be so playful?" She asked herself.

"Just be glad you can make one!" Ron muttered, and fired a green light from his wand that hit a dementor in its chest. Kaitou wrinkled his nose in frustration. His power was basically useless, the damn things couldn't talk! But then again, there was that other side effect...

A chill ran up Harry's spine suddenly. He froze and regretted it as a dementor came rushing up to him and was about to 'kiss' him when it was somehow flung into the air.

"What the"-

"Don't ask, just move!" Mitarai ran past him and up to Kaitou. "Call it off, we can't fight if you have it up!"

"I did it to save Harry, calm down." Kaitou said in typical monotone.

The chill left as quickly as it came, and the stag and otter continued bashing through the dementors.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter." A voice said coldly. Harry quickly turned around, and saw Lucius Malfoy, who was sneering. "I see you have more little friends. I consider it a good thing, though, it means you have much more to lose..." He sneered.

"Why are they attacking the Slytherins? If you forgot, your son's one of them!" Harry's grip on his wand tightened.

"My son? My _son_?! That foul little brat has nerve to call himself my son!" Lucius growled, "He dared to try and stop me from attending a meeting with the Dark Lord! He's afraid that I was going to offer him as the sacrifice!" He laughed. "He's a pathetic excuse for my bloodline, the black sheep, the one not willing to die for the cause!" Harry looked around, all the dementors had vanished. "If he isn't going to die for our purpose, then he will die as a traitor! Heh, he's probably already dead!"

Harry's eyes swiftly shifted over to where the group of Slytherin were. They were all moving, some crying, others shuddering, but they were all alive. But there was one problem, Malfoy wasn't there. He took one quick unnoticed glimpse behind Lucius and saw Asato, along with Yana. The two crept closer to Lucius quietly, closer, closer...

"No, don't!" Harry held up his wand, "He'll kill you!" Lucius turned around quickly, and froze.

"What?!" He demanded, "What the hell is this, Potter?!"

Asato had a sickening grin on his face, like he was another person suddenly, but Harry knew what it truly was, it was the same sneer that Dudley bore when he was kicking him in the stomach. That expression just said that Asato had his share of inflicting pain.

"Luci, hi." He pulled out his wand and pressed it long-ways against Lucius' throat. "Funny, I've never met you, but I feel the need to kick your ass, interesting, right?"

Lucius fought to speak. "W-What," Cough. "Do you want?"

"All the info you have in that head of yours." Asato pushed the wand harder. "Yana, go ahead." Yana walked up to them and put his hand on Lucius' head. "I don't like feeling left out of things, Lucius, if you are hiding anything from the Dark Lord, you will suffer the consequences for it. He doesn't trust you anymore, he thinks you're against him. I am supposed to kill you after I get the information, but, I have a little more faith in you." He paused when Yana removed his hand. "Run, now." He moved his foot away.

Lucius obeyed, and took off into the forest. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Asato incredulously. The blond's sneer quickly changed into a typical smirk. "How stupid can you get?" He asked Yana, since the others were in varied places that weren't as close. " 'Look out, Lucius, Voldemort's after you,' who the hell would fall for that?"

"Them." A stiffened Yana muttered, pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who all had their wands pointing at the psychics.

"Great. And I still need to go to my detention." Asato grumbled.

_**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE...**_

"Get in." Harry commanded after saying the password (he 'overheard' it while walking around the school, for some reason, no one seemed to 'notice' him). The two wizards and witch had their wands to the others' backs.

"Fine, just don't rush me." Yana sad, bending his back oddly so that Hermione's wand wasn't touching it. They all walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, and Professor McGonagall was standing near where the sorting hat was placed, and the one chair was occupied also.

"Professors, sorry to interrupt, but there was a huge dementor attack near the lake." Harry's hair was ruffled up even more than usual, and his bangs were unintentionally showing his scar clearly. "Malfoy's father was there, he planned the attack to go after his own son!"

Dumbledore looked at him intently.

"And why is it that you hold these five at wandpoint?" He asked, as if he was asking about the weather.

"They know something about You-Know-Who, professor!" Ron spoke, "Asato threatened to turn Lucius in!"

"Don't you idiots see a plan when it's right in front of you!?" Asato yelled, "I was tricking him so he would get scared and leave!"

McGonagall looked at the figure in the chair. Harry couldn't see them, since the back to the chair was so high. Her eyes then returned to Harry. "Does he have the mark?"

Now Harry felt _real_ stupid. "Um, no."

"Then why don't you check?"

Asato didn't give Harry the chance to touch him. He pulled up his sleeve and showed them his arm, there was no mark, just scars. "See? Now don't you feel stupid?"

_Yes, I do. _Harry thought. He, Ron, and Hermione put their wands down and all muttered 'sorry'.

"Maybe next time you won't jump to conclusions, Potter." The person in the chair turned around. It was an old woman with pinkish-grey hair, and was very short. "It's usually the first thing someone does before they get themselves killed."

"Master Genkai?" Asato gasped. "What're you doing here?" Harry noticed that Yana and Kaitou both had the same surprised expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kido, don't question me." She muttered. "I'm here because of you fives' insolence. I told you not to use your powers but you did, multiple times, all of you." Her eyes wandered to Yana. "And you, you broke the rule twenty-six times."

"Okay, but who did I use it on?" Yana asked in a professional tone. Genkai handed him a list. His eyes scanned down it. "Wow." He dismissively handed it to Hagiri.

Big mistake.

"You are dead." Hagiri hissed in Japanese. "I told you not to lay a hand on me, SO YOU GO AND COPY ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING?!" Several books flew off of their shelves and attacked Yana.

"Jeez, come on!" Yana cried out, ducking down as his body shrunk over two feet and his hair grew black and spiked. He then disappeared in a black blur and reappeared near the bookcase. "Are you insane!?" He yelled in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Wha-what's going on, Professor?" Hermione asked, stunned by Yana's sudden transformation and apparating.

"They're psychics." Genkai explained. "Cocky ones, too. Each with their own ability, Asato manipulates shadows, Kaitou can take your soul if you say the wrong word, Mitarai makes monsters by mixing water with his own blood, Hagiri can make things chase people endlessly, and dumbass there," She jerked her head towards the short, black-hair, red/ purple-eyed Yana. "He can turn into anyone whose head he touches and gets their memories."

McGonagall's face contorted like she was trying to avoid being upset.

"But I thought that psychics could only predict the future and move things." Ron said.

"Stereotypes. It's nothing but mystical energy, usually. But their powers are unnatural." She paused as the door opened, and a tall, red haired boy- no, girl, err, person, walked in. The person looked at the new Yana and smiled.

"Using his agility again, Yanagisawa?"

"Hn." Yana grunted.

"That power is amazing, I admit."

"Where's Hiei?" Genkai asked.

"I still can't find him, but he'll show up eventually."

Ron let out a whimper. "He's got three eyes!" He pointed at Yana/Hiei, who smirked.

"Don't worry about that." Genkai said dismissively. "He doesn't matter."

"Gee, thanks, Master." Yana/Hiei muttered.

The redhead looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "That was one of the most awkward sounding things I have ever heard."

"Sorry, it will never happen again." He responded in McGonagall's voice.

"Oh, my word..." McGonagall gasped.

"Bloody hell!" Ron, of course.

Then, the door opened wide again, but no one was there. They all turned around when there was a crashing noise. Yana was on the floor, unconscious, and his previous identical stood over him.

"If he does that again, I kill him." The black-haired person's voice said, but it had a coldness that proved that Yana wasn't really using his abilities fully.

"Our apologies, Hiei, next time we will adhere to your unknown needs." The redhead fought back a smile. "I'm sorry." It seemed like he just figured out that Harry and his two friends were there. "My name's Suuichi Minamino, or Kurama, if you prefer. And that's Hiei"-

"Do not mention my last name, Fox."

"Jaganshi. We will be joining your year for surveillance purposes. I have been placed into Gryffindor, and Hiei will be in Slytherin."

"Answer this, Suuichi," Kaitou said to his once again fellow classmate, "Who will be surveying who?"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: All done for now!

Falcon: Writing this took all day!

LL A.K.: Well, the dementor fight until the end took all day.

Falcon: Whatever.

LL A.K.: Need we remind you all that there is no shounen-ai in this fic. Just because Mitarai wanted to save Raptor doesn't mean anything!

Falcon: And if you like Hiei/Kurama, not happening.

LL A.K.: We have a habit of hanging up on people while we're on the phone when they insist such things.

Falcon: And push the pervert button on AIM.

LL A.K.: Yep. We don't really approve of it.

Falcon: I just noticed something.

LL A.K.: What?

Falcon: Yana Copied Hagiri. That means two Hagiri! Yay!!!!!!!

LL A.K.: (sweatdrop) He Copied Asato too, you know.

Falcon: DON'T CARE! Two Hagiri, two Hagiri, two Hagiri......

LL A.K.: Update before I hurt Falcon-sama.


	6. What's Sirius?

LL A.K.: Hello again! We have returned!

Falcon: With the best drinks in the world...

Both: CHERRY COKE AND BERRY CLEAR SPRITE REMIX!

LL A.K.: Whoo-hoo!

Falcon: We're obsessed.

LL A.K.: And nothing goes with soda better than the next chapter of ITSOPAW!

Falcon: It so paw? We can actually pronounce the acronym name of the fic. Cool.

LL A.K.: Yep. And we will try an actual page breaker, instead of numbers. Now the disclaimer:

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: **Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter. If they did, the world would bend at their will; and they would rule, alongside with their kings Asato and Hagiri.

Falcon: Don't own the Linkin Park song, either.

LL A.K.: Linkin Park owns the song.

Falcon: And Linkin Park owns Linkin Park.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Harry looked at the two newcomers. They came to look over the transfers? And his dream was right, they really were psychics. But what about the other two, were they psychics too?

"No."

Harry lashed around to look at the short one with black hair, Hiei. "What?"

"We aren't psychics." He said, eyes glaring at Yana's unconscious form.

"If you aren't psychics then how on earth did you just read my mind!?"

"None of your business."

"Hiei, be more polite." Kurama said gently. "We're guests here."

Hiei sent a look briefly in Kurama's direction, but it seemed more like he was looking through him than at him. "_You _are a _guest_, _I _am a _hostage_."

"Then you shouldn't have violated your parole." Kurama said in Japanese, causing Asato to snicker.

Mitarai, however, looked like he was strictly business. He looked at the others for a second before speaking. "Professor Dumbledore, what were those things out there?"

"Dementors. They used to work for the Ministry but suddenly decided to work with Voldemort."

Hiei and Kurama watched curiously as Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall flinched at the name.

"They worked in Azkaban, the wizard prison." Dumbledore continued. "When one is near them, their worst memories rise up, making them feel more and more worthless. It has caused many people in Azkaban to commit suicide."

Hagiri looked away from the space on the floor he was looking at a moment ago. _So that's why it came back._ He thought.

"Where did the giant deer"—

"Stag."

"Riiiiiight... stag. Where did the _stag_ and otter come from?" Asato asked, annoying by Harry's correction.

"They are both Patronuses. Animals created from a spell that is the only way to destroy dementors." Dumbledore said calmly, even though he was thinking about how testy the psychics were. "I have already requested that Professor Diablo teaches everyone how to create one." He paused when he saw Ron's eyes light up. "I believe we will be needing these lessons."

"Do you get to decide what animal yours is?" Kurama asked casually, while a voice in his head pleaded for a fox.

"No, it's predetermined. It seems to connect your own personality to your soul and an animal most similar."

"Can you make one?" Kaitou inquired, now interested as soon as 'learning' was mentioned.

"Yes, I can."

"What kind of animal?" Mitarai spoke up, officially ticking Hiei off.

"Who gives a damn what sorcery these humans know?!" He hissed in Japanese. "As long as they die, who cares?"

Momentary silence.

"OH, CRAP!" Asato blurted, once again in Japanese. He was looking at his watch. He then said in a panic in English, "I have detention, I gotta go!"

"Since when does he care about school?" Kaitou thought aloud after Asato ran out of the office.

"He finds it all interesting, he wants to find out what is so great about the wizarding worlds' detentions, since he found every Muggle punishment boring." Genkai said with a faint grin. "I suppose I'll be leaving now as well." She stood up and bowed her head slightly to McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Keep me posted in case my nitwits do anything stupid." She once again jerked her heads towards the unconscious Yana. "Especially that one, chances are he's going to have someone look incredibly idiotic."

Kaitou looked at Genkai for a moment. "You're leaving now, Master?"

"Careful, Kaitou, or I'll start to think you're a mind reader." She then walked up to him and stuffed a piece of paper in his hand. He held it up so he could read it. "It's a receipt. You three owe me for an owl." She muttered. "Just be glad I didn't name it for you." She walked out.

"I'd be grateful." Mitarai grinned.

Then, Hagiri moved away from the wall he was leaning on. "I'm outta here." And with that, he left.

123456789012345678901234567890

Hagiri walked out of the office almost immediately after Genkai, sick of listening to the explanations and restrictions of the school and the old hag. If they planned on converting Sea Man into joining up with the 'killing is wrong club', he'd make sure that not a person on the grounds would survive. But he doubted it, a little; Mitarai wouldn't forget all the pain, the tape, any of it. If he had similar dreams as his, he wouldn't.

_I am_

_A little bit of loneliness_

_A little bit of disregard_

_A handful of complaints_

_But I can't help the fact_

_That everyone can see these scars_

He looked around at where the hall went into two different directions. He had no clue where the one on the left went, but the other, however, went towards the Hufflepuffs, then to the Gryffindors part of the castle. Being the rebel that he was, he went to the left.

_I am_

_What I want you to want_

_What I want you to feel_

_But it's like_

_No matter what I do _

_I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real _

There was a multitude of knights' armor all the way down the hall. He honestly considered putting some on and scaring students, but then learned that, like everything else, it had a mind of its own and wanted to chop his head off. He frowned at the few black hairs on the floor for a moment, but got over it and continued his walk until he found what seemed like one of the big ominous doors that were in all the movies and concealed a dragon guarding treasure, or something like that.

_So I let go_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here _

'_Cause you're all that I got_

_"Crappy movie scene."_ He thought, looking at the door. _"Like Indiana Jones or something like that. Wonder what jumps out and attacks me when I go to open it."_ He grasped the door, and pulled.

_I can't feel_

_The way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal _

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

"Not so fast, Kaname!" He froze and turned around; it was that frog-woman, Norom. "This hall is off-limits! Especially that door!"

He slumped his shoulders a little and crammed his gloved hands into his pockets. "Sorry, never got the cliff notes."

"Cliff notes?" She said, puzzled, "You can't smart off at me! Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you! NOW! Get to my office!"

"Fine."

_I am _

_A little bit insecure _

_A little unconfident_

'_Cause you don't understand_

_I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense_

"Get in." She opened the door to her office, which was covered in pink and plastic flowers, along with plates with revoltingly 'cute' kittens on them. The kittens watched him hungrily as he scanned the room, his eyes landing on a yellow-blond thing. No, that wasn't him, please don't let that be him...

"Kido, I found you some company."

Damn! Damndamndamndamndamndamn!

The punk turned around and looked at Hagiri blankly. "Great, just what I'd been wanting." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, boys, here's what I want you to do." She waved her wand, and hundreds of sheets of paper appeared on her desk and the one Asato was sitting at. "These are decrees and reports that I need to have put into envelopes and sent to the Ministry of Magic. You are not allowed to use magic, either. I expect you to be done when I return." She smiled again and left, shutting the door behind her.

_I am_

_What you never want to say_

_But I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_For once just to hear me out_

"You, of all people." Asato said, pounding his head on the table. "Why" thump. "Did" thump. "It" thump. "Have" thump. "To" thump. "Be" thump. "You?" thump!

"The feeling's mutual." Hagiri said, absently picking up a report that said he had his fork on the wrong side of his plate, threw it in the air, and threw a dart at it, pinning it on one of the kitten plates.

Asato lifted his head back up. "Why couldn't it have been Mitarai? Or Kaitou? Hell, Yana would've been okay!"

"Quit whining. The sooner we make the wench happy, the sooner we leave."

"The only damn thing that would make her happy is plastic surgery, liposuction, and smaller feet."

"True."

_So I let go_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here_

'_Cause you're all that I got_

Asato grabbed a piece of parchment that had Malfoy's name on it. "Jeez, she's recommending him to be an Auror!"

"Do you even know what an Auror is?"

"...no, but it sounds cool."

Hagiri's eye twitched.

"Dumbass."

_I can't feel_

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

"Think I should throw it away?" Asato muttered, sealing the two hundredth one so far (somehow, he managed to count that high...)

"Throw what away?"

"The 'Auror' thing for Captain Peroxide."

Hagiri shrugged, "Just send it. He's going to get turned down, anyways."

"How would you know?'

Hagiri then explained what he had read about Aurors.

"And his dad is one of the bad dudes, so, they would never hire him, eh?" He immediately crammed the letter sloppily into the envelope.

_Now..._

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not_

_Right now..._

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me _

_Like it or not_

_Right now..._

"Ever consider being a full-time smartass?" Hagiri said, bored and now making paper airplanes and throwing them into the fire.

"You mean you're hiring?"

The sniper let out a snort that was disguising a laugh.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

Asato smirked, "You, the tough guy, laughed."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

This continued until Norom came back two hours later, surprised that they were done. "Well, I hope you two learned you lesson, since it's now time to return to your House."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

_I can't feel _

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored......_

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

"Mr. Jaganshi, correct?" Snape inquired, looking down at Hiei.

"Hn." He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Well, then, Jaganshi, what do I get when I mix garlic, wolfbane, eye of newt, and rosemary?"

"Bad breath." Hiei muttered in his permanently angry voice. Some of the students laughed, but the others were afraid he would slit their throats if they did.

"Incorrect, you get a potion that causes the drinker to become able to become incorporeal. They become untouchable; the only problem is that they also become highly combustible."

Hiei's eyes lit up, but only to the point where only Kurama noticed it.

"I want ten inches on how this potion, called the Ghost Elixir, is useful, on my desk next week." He added as the bell rang.

Harry walked quickly as Ron and Hermione fought to catch up to him, not quite jogging, but walking incredibly fast.

"Harry, what's the rush?" Ron asked, grabbing Harry by the sleeve.

"What's the rush?!" Harry repeated, "Ron, you're the Keeper, for crying out loud, and you don't know why I'm rushing!?"

"Um, no?"

Harry looked like he was ready to pull his hair out. "The Quidditch tryouts! They're today, Ron! Sure, all four houses have it today, but it's today! We can find new members for our team, and watch the other teams!"

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, Ron, you should know that."

"Did you?" He snapped back.

"Well, um, no, I didn't."

"Then don't complain."

_**THE QUIDDITCH FIELD...**_

The three arrived at the Quidditch field and paused at the sight of the feverish chaos that was before them. On one side, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw were watching their own team hopefuls as they flailed around on their brooms, barely dodging the bludgers they had brought out just for tryouts. Others were attempting to keep the quaffle away from the three goal rings, and to their surprise, it was the Ravenclaw one doing well. They turned their attention to the side they were on, and the Hufflepuffs nearby who noticed them shooed them away to their own team. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were already there.

"How's it going so far, Angelina?" Harry asked, not really looking at her, but at the person flying above him, smacking a bludger across the field and into who Harry assumed was Parvati.

"He's brilliant." She said, almost dreamily. "He's hit every single one head-on and perfectly." She let out a sigh, "And, Hermione," The said girl looked at Angelina curiously. "He's not that bad looking, either." She winked.

Ron and Harry made quiet 'blech' sounds for a split second and then watched as the person on the broom descended down alongside Parvati. Harry looked carefully, and noticed the black bangs fluttering in front of brown eyes with a pink glint in them.

"Hagiri? You're trying out for the team?!" Ron blurted as the psychics' feet touched the ground. Hagiri glared at him for a moment and was about to say something when Mitarai jumped the bleachers.

"Hey, that was incredible! I can't believe you actually knew how to fly on those things!" He smiled. "It was remote-controlled, wasn't it?"

"Perhaps..." Hagiri said, not paying much attention to his counterpart. He was looking over towards Ravenclaws tryouts. He saw a flash of light reflected and knew that the person in the air was Kaitou. "Why don't you make yourself useful and try out for Slytherin?" He added dismissively.

"Where've you been? I tried out fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you make it?" Angelina suddenly dashed up to in front of him, giddy with the possibility of an inside spy.

"I don't know, they have to finish the tryouts." He glanced over to the Slytherin. "That Norom lady's son, Joseph, tried out, he was pretty good."

Hagiri pulled out a jack. "I could drive this through his head, if you want."

"Hmm, tempting."

Then, Malfoy came running past the team, along with the other Slytherin.

"Malfoy, get away from here!" Angelina hissed.

"It's him!" It's him!" He screamed, still running. "He's going to kill me!"

Harry felt a dull pain on his forehead, but ignored it. He grabbed his broom and took off to catch up to Malfoy.

"Knock it off, Malfoy, it's not funny!" He said, flying to Malfoy's right.

"Why the bloody hell would I lie about this!?" Malfoy panicked. "I'm not that stupid, Potter!"

Now Harry's heart was pounding. "Who's going to kill you? Where is he?"

"The bleachers! He's in the bleachers!" He panted. Harry turned around and flew towards the Slytherin bleachers as fast as he could, narrowly dodging bludgers from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tryouts. He zoomed through one of the goal hoops and nearly fell off his broom at what he saw.

"What's up with Harry?" Ron asked, about to hold up his binoculars when Hermione snatched them and looked through them.

"Oh, my..."

"What? What is it?" Ron asked, nervous.

"I can't be, he's dead." Hermione gasped.

"Who? Who's dead?" Mitarai looked at them intently.

"Ron, it's Sirius!" She threw the binoculars down and stared running across the field. Ron took off after her.

"What? What's serious?" Asato asked, just walking up, alongside the comical Yana, who was making a paper crane while walking.

"Don't know." Mitarai responded.

Harry was still staring at the man fifty feet below him. It couldn't of been him, he saw him get killed! But, there he was, smiling and crying at the same time. But what if it wasn't him? It could easily be a Death Eater who used the Polyjuice Potion with one of his hairs.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Sirius called.

"You can't be Sirius!" Harry said, gulping back tears, how dare anyone pull a sick joke like this! "Sirius is dead!"

The man's smile just grew. "That's good, Harry, don't let your guard down. I suppose you'll want proof I'm your godfather?" With that, the man melted away into a big shaggy black dog, and its tail wagged madly.

Harry's eyes widened. It was really him! He flew down towards Sirius as fast as his broom would allow, and jumped off it to hug his godfather/dog. He buried his face in the dog's shoulder fur as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You're alive! I can't believe it..." He sobbed as Ron and Hermione reached them.

"Sirius!" They both cried out and ran up to him, also hugging him and beginning to cry.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, they were too busy crying to notice he had changed back. He managed to get his arms around them as much as he could.

"But, but how?" Hermione managed to speak.

"I don't know." He smiled. "But I'm here." He moved away from them a little to see them more clearly. "I missed having to keep an eye on you three."

"Hey, Harry, you okay up there?" Angelina, Parvati, and the psychics (minus Kaitou) ran up to where the bleachers where Harry and the others stood.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asato said, looking at them.

"Oh, my..." Parvati gasped. "Th-that's Sirius Black! He's the one who escaped from Azkaban a few years ago!"

Harry looked down at them and grinned. He ran down the bleachers and dragged Sirius along with him. "Hey guys, this is my godfather, Sirius." The said man inclined his head.

"You guys are pretty good." He said to Parvati and Angelina, and then turned to look at Hagiri. "I doubt my opinion matters much, but I think he was the best."

Angelina looked at Harry, dumbfounded. "He's your godfather?" He eyes were wide. "You have a killer for a godfather?!"

"He was innocent! It wasn't him, he was framed!" Harry insisted. "And he's not a Death Eater, look!" He pulled up Sirius' sleeve and showed that there was no mark.

"Oh. But how did he get here?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Sirius replied. "I just woke up, and I was in the forest, so I walked over here because I heard the tryouts; that and a bludger nearly hit me."

Hagiri looked at him skeptically. He just 'woke up' and was in the forest? Please, he had heard more convincing stories about cards killing people.

He tried, it works.

"A killer," Yana said, scratching his neck. "So you, like, kill people?"

Sirius raised a brow. This one wasn't all that bright, apparently.

"Yana, shut up." Asato conked him on the head.

"Ow!" Yana rubbed his head, mumbling. "Bastard."

"Damn straight."

Harry looked at them all, embarrassed. "Um, why don't we go talk at Hagrid's, it's a little more quiet there."

"Could've fooled me." Ron grumbled.

123456789012345678901234567890

"So, they wouldn't let you come with them?" Kaitou asked, fixing his glasses (again...) while they were walking the grounds.

"Nope. I don't see what the big deal is, if he's just his godfather." Yana said, holding his now-complete paper crane. "Look, it flies!" A red sphere suddenly hit the crane, knocking it out of Yana's hands and smashing it. "Stupid marbles." He muttered grumpily.

"Its family affairs, the kind I believe are the ones we shouldn't intrude upon." Kurama said, hands in pockets.

"In English or some other language we understand, pal." Asato said from the opposite side of the group.

"Mind your own business." Yana translated.

Asato shrugged, an 'I knew that' gesture.

"Yeah, well, I don't think slamming the door in someone's face accounts for a 'please leave, we have catching up to do' indication."

"Four-eyes has a point." Hagiri said thoughtfully, receiving a quick glare from Kaitou. "I mean, if it was just to talk about what they did over the summer, I doubt that they would have made it seem so urgent."

Mitarai was still quiet, almost mimicking the stoical Hiei. He wasn't as worried about the sudden appearance of Sirius as Hagiri was, but it still nagged him in the back of his head.

"Scrrrreee!" Mitarai looked up, it was Umi, with a package in his talons, alongside another owl. They both landed on a low branch of a tree that was near the guys. They ran up to them and Hagiri smirked when Umi tried to nip at the other owl. It had black around its eyes and a sort of white burst that came from its beak and fanned out to just past the eyes. It then had a large amount of grey, then a band of white around its face. The rest of its body was a mix of grays, whites, and blacks.

"A short-eared owl, I suppose this is the one Genkai bought."

"And how do you know what kind it is, Fox?"

Kurama's face turned red slightly. "I've eaten them before."

"Well, you're not eating this one." Yana said, stroking its chest. "Huh? No one's going to eat you, you're too pretty, yes you are..."

PLUNK.

"OW! Dammit, Hagiri!"

Hagiri said nothing, but merely watched as Mitarai walked up to Umi and gently took the package from him.

"What's this?" He said to the owl, which let out a sort of twittering noise in response. He looked all over the box carefully, until he let out a quiet 'ah-ha' that was barely audible. He saw a tiny signature that anyone could've mistaken for scratches when someone was attempting to get their pen to work. In neat symbols it said 'from S.S.'

"S.S what?" Mitarai looked over his shoulder, Yana, of course. "S.S Titanic? S.S Demon? S.S Psychopath?"

"Shinobu Sensui." The aggravated voice that belonged to Hiei muttered, then as an afterthought, "Stupid humans."

"Be nice, Hiei." Kurama said gently.

"Hn."

Mitarai opened the package and looked in the box, inside were letters from Amanuma, Kamiya, and Sensui. Along with that was several packs of Doritos, cans of soda, and two Pringles cans, barbeque and cheddar. There were also a new, shiny knife and a pack of playing cards.

"Well, it seems like Christmas in September, doesn't it?" Kaitou said, taking the letter that Yana didn't notice off of the other owl. He opened the envelope and read it quickly. His eyes darted over to Hagiri and Mitarai for a split second, then looked at Kurama. "Suuichi," Of course, he refused to acknowledge his demon name. "Look at this." Hiei flitted to his side quickly in a blur, and Kurama simply walked up to him.

_To Whom It May Concern, which is you seven, sadly,_

_First off, I'd like to congratulate Kiyoshi and Kaname for their friends' success in making portals that work, somewhat. We have a problem back here in Mushiyori City. Some low-class demons have managed to get through the barrier, luckily Yusuke and Kuwabara are still here, and have kept them from doing too much damage. But something strange has happened. Itsuki may not realize it, but he has disrupted the barrier somehow. _

_A few stronger demons have gotten out through a tear somewhere in the Makai. Regrettably, a few of them were thought to be dead. Allow me to educate the ones newer to the game; A few years back, I sent Yusuke on a little mission to find a demon that was killing psychics and stealing their powers, that demon's name was Rando. He somehow not only got out of Limbo, but also out of the Makai. He's grown much stronger, and has managed to escape from us. _

_And there are a few more familiar faces that have done the same, an old 'friend' of yours, Hiei, Seiryu. If you forgot, which I wouldn't be surprised, since you knew him for about the six minutes of his gloating, he's the third of the Saint Beasts, you know, the one with the ice. He's frozen up half of Tokyo (don't ask me how he got there). We believe it is all caused by Itsuki weakening the barrier, and now demons are just falling from the sky, literally! So far, they haven't spread out too far, but we have our hands full. Don't expect us to help you if you can't tie your shoes, we're busy._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Lord Koenma _

_Prince of Spirit World _

"Well, what a lovely turn of events." Hiei sneered. "I get to kill him twice."

"They've gotten stronger, Hiei." Kurama said quietly. "That means it won't be as simple as it was before."

"How much stronger can you get while in Hell?" Hiei had a smirk creeping onto his face. "I was weak back then, you fail to take into account the events that have happened to make both of us stronger."

Kurama stroked his own chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I agree. Because one pivotal point, I recall, involved the word 'hot'."

Then, a few words were said and the grass near them burned away, leaving scorch marks.

"Calm down! We aren't the only ones around here, you know." Kurama jerked a thumb in the direction of the castle, where they could see students looking out the open windows, talking and throwing things at people that walked too close.

"Ever heard of 'making sure there are no witnesses?'" A small black flame engulfed Hiei's left hand, then faded when he saw Malfoy, along with 'Pantry and the Twinkies' heading in their direction. Hiei could faintly feel the grass below his feet grow back.

"Greetings, Malfoy." Kurama said, trying to be polite.

Malfoy only wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "Gryffindor scum, a Weasel, no doubt."

Kurama blinked at the comment, then realized what it meant. "I am of no relation to Mr. Weasley, even though I am of pure blood."

_Clever Fox. _Hiei's voice said in approval mentally. _Pure blooded what?_

"A pureblood, eh? No pureblood in Gryffindor has ever been worth anything, usually they're even stupider than the mudbloods." He sneered, glancing at Hagiri, Asato, and Yana.

"Well, I believe that I have the capability to do more than you are able of comprehending with your minute mental applications that have been poorly passed on throughout your bloodline."

"What?"

"He's smart, you and your family are idiots." Yana quipped, holding his new owl. "Hey guys, can I name it?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Cool." He then looked at the owl with a grin, "Your name's Sensha!"

Groans came from the other two who had joint custody of the owl.

"Oh, come on!" Asato pulled the skin from his face down as far as possible before letting go.

"Honestly, Yana, can't you think of anything better than 'tank?'"

"Nope!"

"Didn't think so."

Pansy looked at Sensha as if he was diseased. "What an ugly owl! The school owls look even better than this one!"

Sensha hissed at her, ruffling his feathers while standing on Yana's shoulder.

"Mitarai, you know the new Slytherin?" Malfoy smirked, looking at the back of Hiei's head. "Name's Draco Malfoy."

"Congrats."

Malfoy's face achieved an actual shade. "Of course, another one who was misplaced. Let me guess, you were supposed to be in Hufflepuff?"

Hiei turned to face Malfoy, and glared at him right in the eyes.

"His name is Hiei." Kurama said with a bored look on his face, his eyes looked like he was about to fall asleep were he was standing. "Don't think he's going to tolerate the degrading that you distribute to the younger students."

Malfoy smirked. "What, he's special? The only thing special about him is that he's able to tolerate you Gryffindors."

Kaitou forced a cough.

"And that sad excuse for a Ravenclaw."

"Yo, Peroxide," Yana said, holding Sensha. "Has your dad found out about that tattoo on your back yet?"

To everyone's surprise, Malfoy managed to get paler.

"What... did... you... say?"

"Your tattoo, you know, a basilisk and a dragon twisted together and the dragon's breathing fire which fans out onto your shoulder blade and the basilisk has a lion's head in its mouth, and your name is in big gothic print behind it and it says 'Draco'!"

Pansy raised a brow. "You have a tattoo?"

"No, I don't!" He said hotly. His eyes narrowed his glare on Yana. How the hell would he know that? "Crabbe, Goyle, tell him it's not nice to accuse me of such stupid things."

The Twinkies stormed up to Yana (who was taller than them). Goyle grabbed Yana by the throat and they both slammed him into the tree. The other psychics and the two demons moved back some when Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Yana.

"Let's see, how about I turn you into a roach? The appearance won't be that different."

"How about you turn yourself into a ferret?" Yana managed to say with a grin, until Goyle's grip tightened.

"How do you know all of this!?" Malfoy demanded. Silver sparks came from the tip of his wand.

"How do you think? I'm a Seer. I see things, that's what seers do."

Malfoy looked at Goyle briefly. Then put his wand down. "If any of you say a word..."

"We won't, Malfoy, your body art dies with us." Mitarai smiled honestly.

Goyle and Crabbe let go of Yana, who had a red handprint around his neck. The four Slytherin turned around and walked off.

"We don't need another close call like that for a while." Kaitou muttered, watching as Umi and Sensha flew up towards the owlery. "I'd prefer it if we didn't have anymore people knowing about us."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: We're calling it a day for now.

Falcon: No, we aren't.

LL A.K.: Right, because we will start immediately on the next chapter.

Falcon: YAY! Patronuses!

LL A.K.: Be honest, how many of you love us for what we just did?

Falcon: YAY! Sirius!

LL A.K.: We didn't like that J.K killed him.

Falcon: YAY! Hatred!

LL A.K.: Now, we can finally put up responses!

Falcon: YAY! Responses!

**_Sniper and Jin obsesser:_** The numbers were page breaker replacements, less boring than a giant line, no?

**_Kurosaisei:_** Cool name! Thanks for filling me in on what Umi really meant, but then again, Hagiri was criticizing the name, so I think it's still good. How's Kaname land, anyways? I hear it's pretty!

**_Dreizen:_** Thank you so much! Author alert wasn't working for a while, everyone said I was on theirs, but it said I was on nobody's! I works now, though!

**_Angelkitsune:_** Two Hagiri is very good! The whole Yana transforming thing is meant to be confusing, you should've seen this chapter before we changed stuff around...

**_Rogueicephoenix:_** What's up!? You had too much sugar? That's dumb, you can never have too much sugar!!! Thanks for laughing your heads off, r.i.p and Bobby! Here's a stapler to put them back on!

**_Mysterious reviewer:_** I think I know who you are, DAMN YOU, DOT-DOT-DOT! But, hey, more reviews for me! I think Wind Kitty or r.i.p, but YOU'RE SO FRICKIN' CONFUSING!

**_The Thief Kuronue:_** Glad you liked it, I might do something more with Yusuke and Kuwabara... hehehe...

**_Wind Kitty:_** Hiya! Sorry for the lack of email, I talk later. I just had to do the chess thing, and thanks for agreeing with me on the two Asato thing! _You just had to agree with her, didn't you? _Yes, she did. And a tragic thing happened the other day... SOMEONE TOOK MY DIABLO PIC AND TRASHED IT! My picture was found on the floor, stepped on, and crumbled up, with word bubbles that said some very stupid, rude things, (cries) I'll have to make another one, and if I can find someone with a scanner, I'll email it to you.

**_Mihi-kun:_** Thanks a bunch!

**_TTrunks:_** I like your name! And thanks for calling my story cool!

**_Sesshoumaru01:_** Yes! Spread the word! Advertise! Put my ads in the paper! Tell everyone! I'll think about the Jin and Touya thing, too! _We have a bad habit of making characters come in, anyways, if you read one of my fics, you'd know what I'm talking about._ Quit self-advertising! _Sorry._

Falcon: Okay, we should have a vote.

LL A.K.: Sure.

Falcon: We want to know if there's anyone else you want to come to Hogwarts.

LL A.K.: We have intros planned for everyone.

Falcon: coughvoteforrinkucough

LL A.K.: They can be dead, too, since Sirius was.

Falcon: It's election day, why not vote people!

LL A.K.: Asato for president!

Falcon: Reviewers get free tickets to the next Quidditch match!

LL A.K.: Hey, if you want, we could put an OC of one of yours in here, since we don't exactly have a good class roster.


	7. Teams and Issues

LL A.K.: Welcome to chapter 'looks at paper' seven! Yay! I love you people! In a 'hooray-you-just-reviewed-my-story-and-now-I-feel-obligated-to-read-yours-and-now-that-I-think-about-it-this-is-just-a-big-setup' kind of way!

Falcon: She said that in one breath.

LL A.K.: Sure did!

Falcon: Get on with the responses.

**_Wind Kitty:_** What's up!? Calm down, I'll make another Diablo pic! And really good news, too! I found out that Stanley, who has been my friend since school started this year, has a scanner! I can send you people pictures of my OCs now! And I don't like it when people read my mind and foresee Malfoy torture, dammit!

**_Flower Girl:_** I'll be more than happy to! I'll think about Game Master, and QUIT READING MY PATRONUS-CONJURING MIND! I planned that for weeks!

**_ds Dark Rose:_** Another person who is happy for Sirius!

**_Psychopathic Maniac Girl:_** Cool pen name! And why must you use your telepathy powers on me!?

**_Fire Sidoni:_** You haven't seen them on the series yet? You don't have Cartoon Network, I guess. Thanks for saying my descriptions are good!

**_rogueicephoenix:_** Cool should always be the word of the day! And caffeine is good for when I update, it makes everything funnier! I just had to make Hagiri get into an argument like that, I couldn't resist! One more thing, YAY SIRIUS!

**_sesshoumaru01:_** Can't blame you for not logging in, I always click the 'keep me logged in for three days' thing. Tell more people, now!

**_Ominous dot-dot-dot reviewer:_** I gave you a name! You were my third guess, too, you know. _She's lying. _Shut up!

**_Gilluin:_** I might add Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'll think about it. BTW, I nearly had a frickin' heart attack when I saw your OC description! Then, I saw the actual one, and felt better, even though you scared me to the afterlife! _She thinks she's already dead, her friend decided she's a vampire. _Yeah, well, I could've really died!

**_Icy Tears:_** ICE CREAM! I want some! You'll find out how he got there...

**_Kurosaisei:_** I'll be there Saturday, I'll bring sweet snow and lots of marbles!

**_Deceptigirl:_** Yay, I love it too! _She's so conceited..._

**_Kami-no-Kitsune:_** Yep, Kurama and Hiei! Or is it Hiei and Kurama...dunno.

**_Dreizen: _**I'll add her! YAY! I like it!

**_Makota:_** Another bunch of OCs! Yay!

**_LeeLee:_** Calm down!

**_Raven and Januarye:_** Thanks to your email, I forgive.

LL A.K.: Now, for the disclaimer, we'll go over to the almighty Piccolo-sama!

Piccolo-sama: Glub-glub-glub-glub-glub-glub-glub! (They don't own YuYu Hakusho, if they did, Falcon's bizarre dream of a Hagiri-Botan pairing would've been fulfilled)

Falcon: Did we mention our master is a goldfish?

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Harry looked outside the window, and out on the field he could faintly see Hagrid's outline, along with two dogs, one big with loose skin, the other the size of a bear with shaggy fur. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't care how Sirius came back, but he was glad. Hagrid agreed to let Sirius stay with him, as long as he would be careful and remained a dog most of the time. And, as a bonus, as long as Professor Trelawney was the only one who spotted him, he was safe.

"I'm telling you, I saw the Grim! We all are in danger! Tell me, who was the last one to see the Grim?" Trelawney panicked.

"Sibyll, if you would be so kind as to explain what a Grim is." Norom asked, holding her dreaded clipboard.

"It's a symbol of death! A great, black dog that appears when one is about to die!" She shrieked.

Professor Diablo raised a hand. "I saw it on the way here." He said grimly. "I saw the"— He suddenly froze, clutching his chest. He stiffened and fell to the floor with a thump, tongue dangling out of mouth and arm twitching.

"Highly amusing." Snape said gruffly, "Honestly, why must we have someone so immature teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? The children are all doomed if he's meant to teach anything relevant."

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Potter has learned some useful things, right, Harry?" Diablo stood back up, and indicated Harry as they walked down the hall.

"Hmm? Oh, yes sir, I have." He snapped out of his daze.

"See, Severus? And we're going to start Patronuses on Monday; of course, I've heard Harry can already make one, right?"

"Yes sir." Harry said sheepishly, no teacher ever glorified him in front of Snape before.

"Hey, can anyone else?" Diablo sounded so interested. "I heard you took DADA into your own hands last year, did you teach anyone Patronuses?"

"They only ones I know are Hermione and this girl from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang." He felt uncomfortable saying Cho's name alongside Hermione's.

"Really? Cool, so, mind if I ask what animals they were? I mean, if you don't mind, because I knew this one guy, his Patronus was a grasshopper and it—never mind."

"I have a stag, Hermione has an otter, and Cho has a swan." Harry was still surprised by how childish Professor Diablo would act.

"Ahem." Norom cleared her throat. "We don't have all day, you know."

Diablo looked slightly saddened. "Right, okay. I'll see you on Monday, Harry, don't bother bringing your books." And with that, they left, heading in the direction of Snape's office.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron came running down the hall, alongside Ginny. "They...are... about... to put the names of everyone who made the teams up! Angelina refuses to put up the sign until all of the team is there!"

"C'mon, we need to hurry!" Ginny insisted.

Harry jumped up and started running with them.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down!" Angelina yelled at the crowd of students, who were all crowded around the table that she, Alicia, and Katie were all standing on. "I'll read the list instead," Cheers erupted, "When Ron, Ginny, and Harry get back." Loud 'boo's came from everywhere.

Then, the door opened and the three walked in halfway, but were then picked up and carried to the table. (Remember, Ginny was seeker when Harry was banned).

"Okay, since our team's here, minus our two greatest beaters Gryffindor ever had, Fred and George Weasley." More cheers came at the sound of the infamous twins. "We will never forget them. Now, to introduce our new beaters: Suuichi Minamino and Kaname Hagiri!" The cheering became more of an uproar, especially since Kurama's name was called; the cries were from the girls. The two boys came and stood up on the table (it was a big table).

"Right, and thanks to certain people..." She winked at Hagiri, "We also have the roster for Slytherin."

"BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Got that right." She said with a smile. "Let's see, Flint's gone now!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

"YES!"

"HOORAY!"

"And Draco Malfoy's captain." Angelina continued.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No way!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, she would have to _touch_ Malfoy's hand eventually...ew. "Right, then. They have a new chaser, Hi-e..."

"Hiei." Kurama corrected her, looking at the paper. "Hiei Jaganshi."

"Oh." She read the paper some more. "And he's their back-up seeker, great... well, and their other new chaser is Kiyoshi Mitarai, that's that blond kid, wasn't it?"

Kurama nodded.

"I guess Slytherin figured out that the smaller people tend to be faster." She muttered quietly. "And that Chang girl is captain of Ravenclaw, the only new person is Yuu Kaitou, weird name, for keeper. And we have nothing on Hufflepuff." She rolled up the paper. "You all may now continue going about your business."

The Gryffindors began pouring out of the common room to go outside, all except for a few students and the Quidditch team.

"So, welcome to the team." Angelina clapped her hands together. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, I have a package for you two." She pointed at Kurama and Hagiri. She ran upstairs and came back down with two long boxes. "I'd bet fifty Galleons that those are brooms."

Kurama took the one addressed to him, and Hagiri did the same. They unwrapped them, and the others looked at the brooms curiously. Kurama's was a deep red color, and had the words 'Red Hurricane' on it in silver. Hagiri's, however, was jet black and said in neat red paint 'Dark Tornado'.

"Who on Earth bought you two these brooms?" Angelina asked, "These are the two newest ones! They're not as fast as a Firebolt, but they're easily as maneuverable, if not more!"

Ron let out a cough that sounded eerily like 'Wood'.

"I'll take it as a complement, Ron." She grinned. "Hey, is Professor Diablo going to teach you guys how to form Patronuses?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah... How did you know about it?"

"He's just stopping anyone who takes his class and is telling them not to bring their books and that we'll be doing Patronuses for a while."

"Well, I must admit, he certainly seems eager to teach." Kurama said with a faint smile, "It's better to have him teaching such a powerful spell rather than Snape."

They all made murmurs of agreement.

"So, Suuichi"—

"Please, call me Kurama."

"What?" Angelina was officially confused.

"My nickname, I'd prefer my nickname, if it's alright."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah, so, Kurama, what do you know about what's-his-face?"

"Hiei?"

"Yeah, him."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. "You want the inside information on my friend who was least fortunate to be in Slytherin."

"Uh-huh. You know, physical stats and things like that."

Kurama sighed. "You never saw him before?"

"No, why? Is he huge?"

"He's only about 4'5'', he has incredible vision, even in the dark, and he's extremely fast," He paused when Ron let out a very quiet 'too fast'. "He's lean, as well, but muscular at the same time, I suspect he will give Ron some difficulty."

"Great, just great." Ron muttered.

"Any weak points?"

Kurama laughed, startling them. "Even if he had any, I wouldn't know. Unless you promise him twenty gallons of ice cream, he's going to play as if he was a member of an international team. He won't care about the other team members, either, he's only in it for himself."

"Hiei likes ice cream?" Yana piped up, before getting a neat cut on his cheek via the six of clubs. "Hagiri, would it kill you to quit throwing stuff at me!?"

"Yes." Hagiri said, monotone, just before flicking his wrist to send another card Yana's way, but it was stopped when Kurama caught it between his fingers.

"As entertaining as I find this, I suggest you stop."

Hagiri held his right hand out in front of him, and Harry once again felt a nauseating chill surge through him, and judging by the sudden edginess of the others, they felt it too. "Fine," Hagiri said with a smirk, as Kurama clasped his left arm. "We'll continue this later." He put his hand down and walked out of the room.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Congratulations, Kaitou!" Called a fourth year.

"Good luck!" Said another, with a slight blush.

"Thanks," He said, "I guess..." He sat down on one of the big, deep blue chairs that was in the common room and opened up the book he had gotten out of the library, which said quite clearly on the front (it was hard not to notice the title, it was all sparkly), '_So You Want To Conjure A Patronus', by Ima Failur. _He at first thought the name was ridiculous, but after reading the first fifty-three pages in the library, decided to look at it further. It had various things in it, examples of thoughts that would be good to dwell upon while attempting to make one, why they were silver, and even a few tips that could help you get a feel of what animal yours could turn out to be.

Now confident he was the only one in the Ravenclaw area, (it was easy to figure out, since half of them were big-time bookworms and the other half could've sworn they were misplaced and were hell-bent on sticking with their friends in other houses to maintain sanity). Plus, he counted how many he saw in the library, the halls, and everywhere else. He could easily tell you where they all would be most likely to be at, what they ate, and how long they slept, just by taking notes on their personality. Maybe that was why he wanted to be a profiler with the FBI...huh. Oh, well, he was now a wizard, so much for that plan!

"Let's see..." He said to himself, as his vision flickered millions of colors that shouldn't have been there. He pulled out a note that Kurama had slipped into his pocket and read it aloud.

"'Kaitou, how's it going in Ravenclaw? I'm quite surprised that I wasn't placed in there as well. Hiei's already threatened to kill everyone in Slytherin, but, that's not much of a surprise, is it? He still gets extremely upset whenever anyone says 'hot', even if he overhears it in someone else's conversation. I'll talk to you later, when I have the chance. What do you say we pair up together next time in Herbology? Sincerely, Suuichi.'"

He laid the paper flat on the table, and went over each word with his finger. He could faintly see blue light emitting from it; energy, good, that meant progress. He then saw that the letters started to spread apart and then vanished off the paper, only to have something else appear in its place.

"'I wonder if Kaitou can actually pull this off. I'm sure he's been training for a while, but still, he's of a low class, even if powered by a demonic portal. To read ones thoughts on paper seems quite complicated, but then again, Yana is a human doppelganger, so it's not saying much.'"

A confident grin found its way onto Kaitou's face. "It seems I am capable of reading thoughts on paper, Suuichi. Funny, I wonder if you can even spill your soul on paper..." Once again, the colors changed from normal, to impossible neon's, to normal again. The paper's second message faded and was replaced with the original one. He was just stuffing the paper back into his pocket as the door opened from the halls.

"Oh, hi, I didn't know anyone was here." It was Cho, along with some other girl, who looked like your traditional blonde naïve prep. Wait, what would one of those be doing in Ravenclaw?

"Surprise." Kaitou said, now practically embedding his nose in his book.

" '_So, You Want To Conjure A Patronus?'_" The blonde said, reading the book's cover. "Hey, Cho, didn't you say you could make one?"

Kaitou looked up from his book.

"Oh, yeah, I figured out how to make one last year, but, no big deal."

"Might I ask what it was?" The psychic blinked.

"A swan."

_A swan. So, she's conceited and thinks she is the most beautiful thing to walk the planet._ He thought to himself, _And from Yana's 'resources', drops guys as soon as she can think of a reason to. _

"Interesting." Was all Kaitou said aloud.

Cho nodded, then looked at her watch, "Stephanie, we need to hurry up so we aren't late!" She grabbed her friends' hand and started dragging her up the stairs. "Oh, yeah, Kaitou, you're on the team now, practice starts next week."

So that's what the 'congratulations' were for.

123456789012345678901234567890

A soft tap was heard on the window in Slytherin's sleeping 'chambers'. Raptor Nomed looked at the owl, it was huge with grey feathers and held a small package. Raptor opened the window and the bird flew in and rested on the suitcase in front of Mitarai's bed.

Raptor ran down the stairs and caught sight of Mitarai sitting in a chair, writing something in Japanese. He snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He turned around. "Oh, hey, Raptor." He grinned, "What's up?"

Raptor made a hand gesture like a bird, then acted like he was opening a letter, and pointed upstairs.

"Umi's here?"

Raptor's face made a look of confusion.

"My Great Grey owl?"

Raptor nodded.

"Wonder why... thanks, Raptor!" He got up and ran up the stairs, leaving his note.

He walked up to the large owl with a grin that hid slight concern. "Hey, buddy, whaddya got there?" He went to lift Umi's foot off the package, put his talons clenched it tighter. "What? Do you want some food?" He took a bag of Doritos that was hiding in his pocket out, and held it in front of the owl, who looked at it in disgust.

"It's all I have, Hagiri took the jerky." Then, in a lower voice, "Carnivorous psychopath."

Umi took another look at the bag. He tore it with his beak, and took the largest chip. He moved his foot away from the package.

"Good boy, thanks." He stroked the owls' chest feathers, just before it flew out the window. "Now what's this?" He opened the box carefully, inside was a small cartridge that plainly said, '_Super Mario Advance 3_', along with a small note. "'Dear Sea Man, You can have your game back now, I got bored after I beat it for the millionth time yesterday. I can't believe you had a hard time with Bowser, are you sure you're fifteen? Seriously Annoyed by Your Lack of Skill, Amanuma.'"

Mitarai laughed a little before folding the note back up and sticking it and the game into his trunk, under his yellow hoodie.

"Please, I'm surprised he can even spell his name."

Mitarai turned around, Hiei was sitting in the windowsill with his sword lying against his shoulder.

"How did you know"—

"Your little friends never told you?" Hiei scoffed. "For people so bent on unleashing demons, you don't know much about them."

"You still didn't explain."

"Third eye." Hiei said bluntly. "Telepathy, mind control, telekinesis." Sure, Hiei didn't like explaining himself, but hey, they kid hated humans as much as he did, why not?

"Cool. Do you think you could"—

"Ten minutes ago his robes caught fire and he ran into a wall."

Bright blue eyes blinked for a moment. "Ooo-kaaaay, then, what if"—

_Swwwiiiiiiiioooooossssh........._

They both immediately looked at the space above Malfoy's bed. The space above it was twisting and rapidly turning into a black void, blowing out winds that were making the curtains on the four-poster beds tear.

"GGYYYAAAA!"

"YHAAAA!"

"JEEZIFTHISKILLSMEYOUTWOARESODEAD!"

Hiei and Mitarai both stared at it. Hiei jumped up and unsheathed his sword and Mitarai knocked his pitcher of water over and held his knife where he could slash his arm swiftly.

"OW!"

"Agh."

"Oomph!"

Hiei's eyes widened at the sight before them. He slowly walked warily up to the now-destroyed bed.

"Next time, land on your feet, they're there for a reason." He said grumpily.

"Well, you try landin' on ya feet if ya bein' hurled through a hole in th' sky, it ain't fun!" A voice under the tangled curtains yelled way too quickly.

Hiei walked up to the mess and lifted the curtain up a little with the tip of his sword. Blue eyes looked back at his angered red ones.

"Well, ain't ya th' lil' demon from th' Urameshi team, th' one tha' had half th' stadium go 'boom'?" The blue-eyed person said happily and rapidly.

"Ugh." Hiei grunted with disgust, and dropped the curtain down again. "Well, then, where's your little ice friend?"

"Right here, Hiei." The curtain farthest from him stiffened and broke into thousands of tiny pieces, allowing the person to stand. He was short, but taller than Hiei easily. His hair was two colors, most of it was wavy and grey-blue, while his three chunks of bangs were turquoise. His arms were covered by grey sleeves that had a fishnet pattern on them while the rest of his shirt was blue, though he had a white sash across his chest that also happened to be a part of his pants. He was pale, more so than Hiei, but the scariest thing about him was his pupil-less cold, blue eyes. (need I mention he had a low 'idiot-tolerance' level, but a high 'Irish-dude-tolerance' level?)

"Let me guess..." Hiei had an eyebrow raised. He kicked another lump in the curtains.

"Ouch! Jeez, I'm coming, I'm coming." The curtain was tossed off, and sitting there was a little boy, roughly ten or eleven, take your pick. He had on a pink and yellow hat, a pink and yellow long sleeve shirt, and jeans. He had light brown hair and blue-green eyes, and three pink stars under his left eye. "Huh. Hey guys, I thought you said we were raiding Yusuke's castle while he was gone, I don't remember hearing that Hiei was going to be here."

"Raid Yusuke's castle?" Hiei had an entertained smirk on his face.

Nice goin', Rinku!" A head full of windblown red hair poked out of the curtain, he had one fang poking out of his mouth, and blue eyes, and, a horn sticking out from his head, growing where you couldn't see it too well. "Now, th' lil' guy's goin' to go an' tell Yusuke!"

Hiei let out a 'hmph'. "Trust me, I'd help you, but thanks to... circumstances, I couldn't."

"You violated your parole again, didn't you?"

"Tell me, Rinku, how would you like those toys of yours _shoved down your throat_?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Thought so." Rinku stood up, and walked up to Mitarai, inches away from his face. "You smell like that idiot with the orange hair."

Mitarai blinked for a moment, he was face-to-face with a demon he never met before, like that was safe. "You mean Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, him."

Touya walked past Rinku and Mitarai, a puff of cold air came out when he spoke. "He's a psychic."

"I knew that."

"Riiiiiight... sure ya do..." Jin said, just before getting a yo-yo halfway embedded into his skull.

"Try staying quiet for a few minutes, so you can recover from that migraine." Rinku was absently 'walking the dog' a little too hard on Jin's head.

"Quit acting so childish." Hiei opened the door, and there were hardly any Slytherin left in the common room. "Take some clothes from the others; we'll just sneak you out."

"What's wrong with just walking out?" Touya looked insulted by the idea of hiding among humans, which had been Hiei's thoughts earlier.

"This place is a school for wizards. The humans here know that demons existed at one point and believe that they are all mass murderers."

"We aren't?"

Death glare.

"Sorry." Rinku said sarcastically.

Hiei continued. "If you don't dress as humans just to get out of here, there will be problems." He opened a trunk that belonged to Malfoy, and tossed the spare clothes to Touya. Mitarai gave Jin some of his clothes and Rinku was given clothes from the smallest: Hiei.

After they got the clothes on, they slowly walked down the stairs and upon closer inspection; the only ones in the room were Crabbe and Goyle, both sleeping with their eyes open.

"Wow. I thought Yana was dense." Mitarai whispered.

"If they're here, where's the other human?" Hiei's eyes narrowed. There was a soft glow from under his headband for a moment. "Let's go, we've got five minutes. He's coming."

"Wha'? Who's comin'?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nobody." Mitarai said with a faint grin.

"Well, if these humans decide they want to fight me, they're dead." Rinku said sturdily.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Do we have to come down here, Hueso?" Professor Phoenix yawned, there were about ten million things he would rather do than visit Hagrid, like read... sleep... grade papers... on second thought, scratch that last one.

"Yes, we do. I like talking to other teachers once in a while, unlike certain people!" Professor Diablo said in a somewhat sweet voice, until the last two words. "Sangre, give me some credit, I find some interesting things out, talking to students."

"It's against 'Moron's' rules to talk to students about things that don't involve the class you teach, Hueso." He smirked. "If you get fired, I will laugh, I can promise you that."

"Ooo, a promise! How pretty... stupid. Now shut up." He knocked on the door of Hagrid's house-slash-cottage-slash-hut.

"ARWOWOWOWO!"

"Down, Fang!" Hagrid opened his door. "Oh, Professors, how are ya? Need som'thin'?" Hagrid said warily, he didn't exactly enjoy visits from professors or anyone from the Ministry.

"We just felt like dropping by." Diablo grinned. "We brought some drinks." He made a feeble grin and held up a bag.

"Oh, well, okay, I guess, c'mon in – I said they could come in, Fang – sorry, he's a little grumpy." He patted Fang on the side, and the boarhound followed him to his seat, while walking past a huge black dog that was on the floor, chewing on an ostrich thigh bone.

"New dog?" Diablo asked, leaning in to pet the dog, who growled.

"Yeh, name's Snuffles, got 'em at th' pub."

"Snuffles?" Diablo spoke again, "So does he have a 'Sirius' sinus infection?"

Apparently, Hagrid didn't catch the wordplay. "Well, that's what th' man I bought 'em from said, but I've had no problems with 'em!" He scratched the back of Fang's neck.

"Uh-huh." Diablo sent a quick glance Phoenix's way. "Hey, have you ever had problems with—ah, what was his name?"

"Malfoy?"

"No, oh I remember, Harry Potter." Diablo saw the dog's ears perk up slightly. "Yeah, he's been causing trouble in my class."

"Not 'Arry." Hagrid looked a little hurt. "He's one o' th' best students here!"

"Could've fooled me." Phoenix muttered quietly, catching onto his friends' idea. "Little brat thinks he's above the rules, has that 'holier-than-thou' air to him, like the world should be grateful he's in it."

"Well it should! He's saved people so many times; I can't count how many times he's done it! Kept me from gettin' fired countless times!" Hagrid was getting angry now.

"I told the class we were starting Patronuses next week and he started bragging about how he convinced a werewolf to teach him years ago!" Diablo raised his voice a little. "You call that a model student? It's amazing how he's the only one to ever live after one of Voldemort's attacks. But his parents didn't make it, did th"—

He was cut off; the giant dog jumped up and now had him pinned on the floor, growled loudly.

"Siri—err, Snuffles, get offa him!" He tried to grab the dog by the scruff of the neck, but to no avail. The dog clamped down on Diablo's left arm, drawing blood.

"I knew it... I knew it was you!" Then, Diablo's steel-grey eyes turned yellow and he rapidly was replaced by a huge komodo dragon, which easily threw the dog off of him and used its long tail to slam 'Snuffles' into a corner. The lizard seemed to form a smirk before he turned back into his human form; Sirius turned back as well.

"What the hell was that about!?" Phoenix roared.

"Relax, don't blow a blood vessel, god knows you don't need them." Diablo cradled his wounded arm. "I wanted to know if that was really him."

"So you provoke him into attacking you!?"

"...yeah."

Phoenix slapped his own forehead. "I give up. Idiot, be glad I'm not hungry."

"Eternally grateful." Diablo said dismissively, then, to Sirius, "I was kidding about the 'Harry is a bad kid' stuff, he's cool."

Sirius looked over to Phoenix, "And your opinion?"

"Good student, doesn't know too much about demons, though, did good on the werewolf essay."

"How did you know that I was the dog?"

Diablo grinned. "I could smell you. A strange mix of dog and human makes one suspicious."

"But how did you know it was _me_?"

"I heard that a black dog was seen with Harry several times last year, and Harry's family consisted of Muggles that hated magic. The only other relative he had was you." Phoenix sat down in a chair, arms crossed.

"And yet you were never seen with him. You escaped Azkaban; where dementors have trouble tormenting animals, you were never spotted, but a dog was drifting in and out of towns, and Harry knew of you, but never searched for you, but had been found with a big black dog. And if you ever paid attention to astronomy, Sirius is the Dog Star, and the dog had scraggly hair, black hair. Sirius Black, if put in Japanese formality and defined: Black Dog."

Sirius cracked a tiny smile, while Hagrid looked like he was lost at 'escaped Azkaban'.

"So, you did your homework, didn't you? But how did you know I was related to Harry in a way?"

"We have connections that wanted to find you, we had information gift-wrapped." Diablo said, and then jerked a thumb towards Phoenix. "Genius here's a Death Eater"—

"_Former _Death Eater."

"Yeah sure, whatever. And I'm an Auror."

Sirius raised a brow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Tragically, that's the honest part." Phoenix sighed.

"You're kidding."

"I wish."

Diablo forced a cough. "D'ya mind, I was talking!"

"I always mind when you talk."

Now Diablo was annoyed, what better way than to take it out on your friend? "Oh, wanna see something cool?" Diablo suddenly jumped up and he grabbed Phoenix's chin and forced his mouth to open. His canines, on reflex to his jaw being opened widely, grew long. "See, he's a vamp—OW!" His wrist now had two neat puncture wounds on it. "News flash, Sanguinario, that hurts!"

"Sanguinario?" Hagrid finally decided to speak again, "Thought yer name was Sangre."

"Sangre's short for Sanguinario." Phoenix said, licking the blood off of his fangs (cool! err, I mean, ew!).

"Talk about convenient too, Sanguinario means 'bloodthirsty'. Goes to show you how much your mom loved you, eh?" Diablo looked at Fang for a moment. The dog cowered.

"Your name means 'bone', so you have no right to insult me, do you?" Phoenix smirked.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Wait. Sanguinario Phoenix? You were a beater for Slytherin a while back, weren't you?"

Phoenix grinned. "Yes and my favorite target happened to be your friend James. Too bad about what happened, though. I was sired before the season was over, and had to quit."

"That's why you didn't go the games either, eh?"

"Well, I'm not very fond of bursting into flames, so I had to skip out on the matches."

"And naturally, Slytherin lost!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "But, even if you were still on the team, they would've lost."

Diablo looked bored with the conversation. "Ah, the generation gap strikes again. I'm going to bed, see ya later." He yawned and left, closing the door behind him.

"He's strange."

"Do you hear me arguing?"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: All done for now!

Falcon: We'll begin the next chapter in three minutes.

LL A.K.: Would be sooner, but I need to change the radio station.

Falcon: Nelly and Tim McGraw, who knew?

LL A.K.: Rap and country, huh.

Falcon: Nelly's a rapper?

LL A.K.: Anyways, people wanted Touya, people wanted Jin and Touya, and someone said 'Jin, Touya, and Rinku (YAY!) so, here we are!

Falcon: This chapter was actually five pages longer, but we cut it off because it was DRIVING ME INSANE!

LL A.K.: Good news, people!

Falcon: We're moving!

LL A.K.: That's not the good news!

Falcon: Oh. We're sick!

LL A.K.: Woo-hoo!

Falcon: And are priorities are screwed!

LL A.K.; Sick means no school, sure you have to go to a doctor, but you stay home the rest of the time, and that's time to work on stuff!

Falcon: We need to know something very important, too!

LL A.K.: Should our next fics, 'Sea Man' and 'Sniper', come out at the same time, which will take a little longer, or one of them first?

Falcon: And there's gonna be one where Asato's dad runs for president, and '(imitates John Kerry) if elected, I will remove these 'psychic' scum from the planet! (end quote)' and Asato goes over to the US, along with some buddies 'coughyanakaitouyusukecough' , to what else? Use his punk-thug image to ruin his dad's chances! I'm thinking Action/Adventure/Humor.

LL A.K.: The other two will most likely be angst or drama.

Falcon: They kill people.

LL A.K.: Who doesn't?


	8. Ghost Helper

LL A.K: Hello!

Falcon: We're back from moving.

LL A.K.: It was only five blocks… --;

Falcon: But the computer was only recently hooked up.

LL A.K.: We added two OCs from you lovely people.

Falcon: They're poorly mentioned at the time, but, they're there.

LL A.K.: Here's our responses!

**_Dreizen:_** Exactly! Hooray to Touya, Rinku, and Jin!

**_Fire Sidoni:_** No Cartoon Network? That really sucks, ne? You have a little brother that learned too much from it too? COOL! _No, it's not. _You're right.

**_Gilluin:_** All reviews, late or otherwise, are accepted. As for the Yusuke and Kuwabara coming in… still thinking about it.

**_Bloody Cross:_** ALL CAPS! YAY!

**_Sniper and Jin obsesser:_** No problem!

**_Makota:_** _Did you hear that, LL A.K.? Diablo reminds Makota of you! _Cool… I think. And sick is good when you despise one of your teachers!

**_Sesshoumaru01:_** Um, is it Hagrid? I have no clue, to be honest. I heard it was something else on J.K.'s website, unless she changed it.

**_Samuraiduck27:_** Wait no more!

**_Kurosaisei: _**Happy late birthday, Hiei! He only drinks coffee? Wow. I hope Hagiri's still okay… thanks for correcting my spelling! After reading a couple hundred fics you kinda get confused on how to spell Shuuichi. ;

**_Mihi-kun:_** The only one you'll ever like? Cool! An honor, really.

**_Angelkitsune:_** PRAISE! COOL! As for the Touya thing, YAY!

**_Wind Kitty:_** Someone had too much sugar… As for the pic, a certain someone (coughchriscough) still has it, and has yet to scan it. I'll get it to you eventually!

**_Icy Tears:_** Sorry for the confusion, he insulted Harry so that he could see if Sirius would get ticked off and do something about it. He has strange logic…

**_Flower Girl:_** I read your fic, but couldn't review (sorry) I don't have internet at home right now, so I have to read at school, and I couldn't type when we were supposed to be looking at a presentation, so, yeah. Good story!

**_Deceptigirl:_** Yep, I updated!

**_Roguricephoenix:_** Yes, I do have mind-controlling powers that make sure you have a sugarhigh when you read my stuff. I was considering making it mandatory… Oh, well. Here's some pocky, I don't need it. (hands over pocky)

**_Random person you apologized to because Leelee flamed you: _**No prob.

Falcon: People are cool.

LL A.K.: At least, the ones who review.

Falcon: Want me to say it?

LL A.K.: No, let the Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere say it!

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere**: Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama do not own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter, but are willing to trade their right to vote, because sadly, J.K. Rowling isn't an American citizen and can't be elected.

LL A.K.: How about Justin Cook?

Falcon: Hmmm……Blackmail?

LL A.K.: Blackmail.

Falcon: Read, NOW!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Hiei and Mitarai had done well hiding the three demons so far, although narrowly avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris, managing to hide behind statues and armor. There was one big problem, though.

They didn't know where Gryffindor Tower was.

"'Ey, lil' guy, thought ya knew your way 'round here!" Jin said in his 'just-drank-fifty-gallons-of-red-bull-then-topped-it-off-with-eighty-pounds-of-sugar' manner. "Sure don't seem like it, goin' in circles, and we been 'round past that door twice!" Then, a long piece of steel was at Jin's throat.

"Well, if you're so smart, Shinobi, lead the way." Hiei growled, and moved the sword back to its sheath.

"HEY!" The group turned around. It was that girl with the bush-for-hair, what was her name again? "Mitarai, Hiei, you guys can't be down here!"

"Hermione, we need some help." Mitarai said, "You see, there's"—

"And who are these three? I've never seen them before!" She looked at Jin, his ears were way too big and pointy and he had a fang, along with… a horn? "Oh, my… what on earth?"

"We'll explain when we're somewhere safer." Hiei muttered, "Where's Gryffindor Tower?" He demanded.

"Right here." She said, pointing at the portrait they passed countless times. "But you can't come in there! You're Slytherin!"

"We're not." She turned to look at one of the strangers, it was the one with sea green strands of hair in his face. "If the rules only apply to the other groups, than how can you refuse people who take no part in it?"

"That's charming." Hiei snorted, "'Stay here, we'll go in with the eccentric human.'" He mocked.

"I'm not eccen—wait, did you say 'human'?" Hiei's face remained expressionless. "I'll get the others, meet us near Dumbledore's office."

Mitarai nodded, and the five walked off.

"Wonder why th' lass said 'chocolate chip'." Jin thought aloud. "Maybe she's hungry, but that's sorta strange, isn't it?"

Hiei smirked, the idiot had a purpose after all.

They finally got to the gargoyle statue that hid Dumbledore's office, after causing a vase to hit Malfoy in the head, of course.

_**FIVE MINUTES AGO…**_

"Who's 'Peroxide Man' over there?" Touya asked, looking down the hall at Malfoy.

"Captain Peroxide." Mitarai corrected. "Just your everyday egomaniac, nothing special."

Rinku smirked, pulled out a yoyo, and flicked his wrist, sending the yoyo towards a vase that was sitting on a shelf above Malfoy.

**_CRASH!_**

_**PRESENT TIME…**_

"So…why would you hide your office behind a statue?" Rinku said to himself. "Oh, well, humans are weird."

"It's funny that you can say that, since you look just like a human." Mitarai said emptily.

"Shut up, what do you know about anything?"

"It's an eight letter word!" Only one person would say something like that, and he walked up to them, along with Asato, Hagiri, Kurama, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Kaitou. "I know lots of stuff about anything!"

"Will you be quiet?" Asato grumbled, "We aren't supposed to be out of the rooms, if we get caught, it's your fault."

Yana blinked. "No… it's their fault, whoever they are." He pointed at the three new demons. His eyes looked up, as if thinking about something. "Let's see… Touya, Jin, and Rinku, right?"

"How does he know that?" Rinku asked, to which Touya responded, "Another psychic."

"Oh." He then snapped. "HEY WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY HEAD I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down, kid," Yana patted Rinku on the head, causing him to grow angrier. "I didn't go through your head." He jerked a thumb at Hiei. "I already went through his!"

"Hn."

Hagiri looked bored. "So, will someone remind me why we're here?" He looked at a neighboring statue. It had eyes made of onyx. That would make a good projectile…

Hermione walked up to the gargoyle statue. "Feviotawh." And with that, the statue came to life and jumped out of the way, showing the door. They all walked in, after Ron pinned his ear to the door.

"Professor," Harry spoke, since he was the one on close terms with Dumbledore. "Are you in here?"

They looked around the huge room, no sign of him.

"Weird." Asato muttered.

Yana turned a chair backwards and sat on it. "Probably left to get a haircut. Oh, well." He rested his head on his hand and began to snore.

"Idiot." Hiei snorted.

"Be nice, Hiei."

"Bite me."

"No."

"Good."

"Confused?"

"Not at all, Fox."

"You were yesterday."

"Well, it is not yesterday."

"Am I frustrating you yet, Hiei?"

"You possess an intriguing mind."

"And yet, I haven't developed the habit of setting animals on fire for my own enjoyment."

"You find that intriguing?"

"Quite."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Rinku asked, watching Kurama and Hiei (who never looked at each other once.)

Yana, who 'woke up', looked at them. "Demons are weird."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Rinku yelled, knocking over a chair.

"Nothing!"

"Albus, we have a prob"- They all turned around, it was McGonagall. "What are you all doing here?" He eyes locked dead-on to Harry.

"Well, to be honest, we aren't exactly filled in, either." Harry said. "Hiei and Mitarai came looking for us, along with them." He indicated Rinku, Touya, and Jin.

"Where did you three come from?" She demanded.

"I came from a wee lil' island not too far of the coast o'"—

"Jin, shut up." Touya snapped. "We somehow were sucked through a portal, a tear in the dimensions; and ended up here."

"But," She looked at Touya's eyes; they seemed so hollow and soulless. "Portals aren't able to work on Hogwarts grounds! How did you get here!?"

"Actually, Minerva, only certain portals are protected against." Dumbledore walked in the room, carrying a HUGE book, purple-red, and looked somewhat familiar. He sat in his chair and put the book on his desk. "I was looking up the incident occurring in Japan, and it seems that there is a demon there that is strong enough to create its own dimensions, and rip others open."

"Mr. Itsuki." Mitarai gasped.

Hagiri looked at his friend curiously. "What about him?"

"I knew that black hole looked familiar! It was just like the one in Demon's Door! Mr. Itsuki created the portal!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall both had stunned looks on their faces. "You know who is responsible for the happenings in Japan?"

Hiei scoffed to himself. "Know them? They work for him."

"Hiei!" Kurama said warningly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You do realize that ten Muggles were killed by demons that managed to escape."

"So?" Hagiri smirked. "Humans die, this just… speeds up the process."

"Demons are extremely dangerous! And you want to set them free to kill everyone?!" Hermione blurted. (Forgot she was there, didn't you?)

Kurama merely suppressed a grin when he spoke. "Are they all that bad?"

"Yes! Apparently, you haven't read much about them, but I have! They're all deadly in their own way, toxic blood, giant fangs, eat their own young, and they all kill for fun!"

Hiei smirked. "Hey, Kurama, I'm bored, wanna have some fun?"

The only ones who found this funny were Jin and Touya (he hid it well, but he thought it was funny).

"That's not all!" Hermione said hotly. "There are many that look just like humans and some even control the elements! They're a bunch of monsters."

"Jeez, stereotypes are a real pain here." Rinku muttered, arms behind his head.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "No matter, the Japanese wizards are taking care of it and I will have the spells protecting the school reinforced. We need to have the students leave the school for a while, though."

"We should send them to Diagon Alley."

"I suppose that should do, Minerva. Please make arrangements for tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled. "And there's the Hogsmeade visit next week."

She nodded and left the office.

"But Professor," Harry said, "They don't have forms!" He pointed at the psychics and demons.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry; they have already been taken care of." He opened a drawer and pulled out forms, three from Genkai, two from Sensui, one from Shiori Minamino, and one from Koenma.

"See, don't worry about us kid!" Yana grinned. "We were covered the whole time."

"But we just got those."

"Wha- oh, shut up, Kido."

"What about them?" Mitarai asked, indicating the three who looked quite misplaced.

"I'll have Ollivander meet you all at Hogsmeade, you can get wands there, until then, we'll just have to sort you, won't we?" He smiled. "Hat, if you would be so kind."

The hat sitting on a shelf woke up with a start. "Hmm? What? Oh, more of them. Headmaster, how do you expect me to think up next years' song when you keep interrupting my thoughts?"

"I apologize, but we continue to have these instances."

"Very well, then." The hat then started grumbling. "First the transfers, then the two 'overseers', now these three…"

Even though it was ritualistic to have McGonagall to handle the sorting hat, Dumbledore took care of it, for it was a 'special case'.

123456789012345678901234567890

"So, is th' Hufflepuff thing th' they were talkin' 'bout any good?" Jin asked, adjusting the hat he was given to hide his horn and the fact that his ears were huge.

Hiei snorted. "Their mascot is a _badger_ and their colors are the same as a bug."

"Not to mention there's a bunch of crybabies in there." Yana pointed out. "Captain Peroxide said one of the third-years was fat, she hasn't eaten all week and has been crying a river into the halls."

Kaitou raised a brow. "How do you know what goes on in Hufflepuff?"

Yana grinned widely.

"Ugh." Asato rolled his eyes. "You could at least tell me the passwords too, you know!"

Touya took one quick glimpse at Kurama, eager to change the subject.. "Ravenclaw. That's where the smart ones go, correct?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm in Gryffindor, Kaitou's the only one in Ravenclaw."

"Welcome to the club." Kaitou said blankly. "Stay away from that girl, Cho."

_Coughbitchcough. _

"What's that, Kido?"

"Wasn't talking about you, so what's it matter?" Asato looked at Rinku. "So, another Slytherin. That's three Slytherin, two Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, and four Gryffindor. _Do we have enough people here?!"_

"Does he always switch back to Japanese when he yells?" Touya asked.

"Yes."

"Oookaaay…"

123456789012345678901234567890

**_THE NEXT DAY…_**

"So, there are more transfers?" Parvati asked, eyes darting to the other tables.

"It's insane, more and more students popping up, I heard that two of the new ones were in seventh year, and the other is in fourth." Lavender added.

"I heard the new Ravenclaw was cute." A fifth year, Sapphire Crawford, whispered loudly to her friends.

"Forget him, the new beaters this year, Minamino and Hagiri." Parvati wolf-whistled. "They're the best looking guys here, hands-down."

"I dunno, Professor Diablo"—

"Professor Diablo?" Sapphire turned around. "His hair is so long! Not to mention the fact that it's blue!"

"So? The new Ravenclaw has blue and grey hair."

"It's sea green and silver!" Sapphire's blue eyes grew frustrated.

"Whatever."

Asato, Yana, Hagiri, and Kurama all looked at the girls with looks of pure confusion.

"So… do you always have this problem?" Asato asked, taking another bite of his bacon.

"Sadly, yes." Kurama sighed, and poured himself some more juice.

Hagiri just sat there with his arms crossed. "You poor thing, admired by so many, life must be harsh."

Kurama half-shrugged. "Well then, Sniper, what's it like to be completely ignored by everyone, disregarded by many and only a few people acknowledge your existence?"

"It's perfect, especially for world destruction."

Yana laughed, until the 'world destruction' part caught on. "Oh, it's not that funny."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it's not."

"Riiiiiight."

"Heads up." Asato interrupted. Owls started pouring into the Great Hall, and flying to their respective owners. They saw the eagle owl land on Malfoy's plate, as Umi dropped a small package in Mitarai's lap, then soared over to Hagiri and dropped a slightly larger package. Sensha flew up to Yana and sat on his head, err, hair.

"Jeez, Sensha!" He picked up the owl and looked at his leg, sure enough, he was carrying a letter. "What's up? 'To the idiot with the hair', well, that's loving." He opened the letter and read it.

_Yana,_

_What the hell are you doing over there!? We could use some help back here in your city! You know, since you're the guy who can turn into anyone he touches, slap Hiei in the back of the head and get your ass over here, we're freaking desperate! I would settle with Kuwabara, but that stupid 'code' of his would get lodged in your brain! I'll tell you what; try to get that stupid biker jerk and the blond crybaby to get Sensui to slow the portal down. Because even though it's a bunch of really weak demons, after the millionth one in a day, you start to get tired. My stupid finger has a freaking burn mark on it! Now I know how Hiei's arm feels. Here's what I need you psychics to do: Skip school, leave England, and turn into a bird or something and GET OVER HERE! _

_Seriously pissed off,_

_Yusuke_

_P.S.,_

_GIVE ME BACK MY DEMONS!_

"Strange." Kurama said, looming over Yana's shoulder. "I can't seem to recall belonging to Yusuke, interesting…"

"With a voice like yours is it hard to be funny?" Yana stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"Not really. Why would Yusuke send the letter to you instead of Kido or Kaitou?"

"Because Kaitou would be too busy doing work and Kido would tear it up the second he recognized Yusuke's handwriting." Yana then turned to look at Hagiri, (who didn't have Hermione gaping at him for once). "Hey, what'd your dot-head pal send you?"

Hagiri's pink eyes moved to their corners to look at him, then returned to the package. He tore the paper off of the package and opened the small box. His eyes widened at the sight. It was… his gun. He immediately held the box under the table and pulled the note out from under it.

_You and Mitarai have outlived your purpose. Make yourself useful one last time so I won't have to deal with you. _

It was unmistakable; it was in Sensui's neat handwriting, in blood, but not so much as a greeting or signature. But there was no way… Mr. Sensui had no use for them? But, how could that be? They were the first of the psychics he came to, they were the most loyal, Doctor had his own agenda and Game Master would go along with whoever offered him an Xbox. How could he do this? He had abandoned everything for their purpose. He was judged based on it! That stupid hat had based its damn decision based on his loyalty to Sensui and destruction! How dare that tall, skinny bastard tell him to go and kill himself! He had the largest Territory out of all the psychics, he was his right-hand man, but he sends his own gun and says to shoot himself with it?!

"Uh, you okay there, Hagiri?" Lavender asked, looking at how his face turned ten shades paler.

He didn't say anything. He crammed the gun into his pocket and stood up and walked to the Slytherin table.

"How many times must I tell you to stay away from here?" Malfoy said in an almost bored tone.

"Like I give a damn what you think." Hagiri growled, then muttered something in Japanese.

"What did you say, Mudblood?" Malfoy stood up, along with several others. Mitarai looked at Hagiri with worry.

"'Death Print Bull's-Eyes.'" Mitarai repeated, only in English. "Sniper, what's going on?"

"Did you open the package?" He said after a moment.

"No. Why, what's in it?"

Hagiri pulled out the note and handed it to Mitarai, who read it at least five times.

"Why's he doing this?" Mitarai said with a slight tremble. "I mean, he's got what, seven personalities, right? Maybe one of them was just ticked off." He said it like he was trying to convince himself.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Malfoy interrupted.

"It's none of your concern." Hagiri snapped, and a glass suddenly slammed into Malfoy's chest on its own, and broke, cutting him.

"Agh!" He clutched his chest, and when he moved his hand away there was blood on it. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hagiri. "How did you do that!?" He demanded, but Hagiri just looked at the wand.

"Threatening me with a stick is meaningless. I'm extremely pissed off right now so I suggest you back off."

"Ah-hem."

Oh god, not her.

"Are we having problems finding your seat, Mr. Hagiri?" Norom's sickening grin was matched up against Hagiri's scowl.

"Well, if you won't talk, Mr. Malfoy should." She turned to Malfoy, who stuffed his wand into his pocket. "What was this boy doing over here?"

"Trying to start a fight, as usual." Malfoy formed a malicious smirk on his face. "And he threw a glass at me!" He showed that he was bleeding, and the blood was coming out a little more rapidly.

"He didn't throw anything at you!" Mitarai countered.

"Then you did?" Norom's smile looked more twisted.

Mitarai clenched his teeth, unable to say anything.

"Just as I thought." She looked at Hagiri. "You should know where your priorities lie and abandon all ties to Slytherin, so your little friend won't betray you, he isn't even able to defend you." She smirked and turned her beady black eyes to her son, Joseph. "Sweetie, you aren't friends with these... people, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm friends with Malfoy!" He said proudly, and Malfoy muttered, 'don't push your luck.'

"That's a good boy." She said in an annoying 'talking-to-your-neighbors-dog-in-a-stupid-voice' way.

"Sea Man, let's get out of here." Hagiri said, eerily calm.

"Okay." He stood up.

Norom noticed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"They needed help with their essays." Norom turned around, it was Professor Diablo.

"Oh, really? I wasn't notified that you had assigned essays." She sneered.

"Well, you were busy with Trelawney, so I took care of it. Yep, ten inches about Patronuses! How far are you two, again?"

Mitarai fought back a smile. "I've got six, I'm running out of ideas."

"Five." Hagiri said flatly, although he found this teacher amusing.

"Aha! See Helga, no point in getting upset, and I'll even give them detention for harming Mr. Malfoy." He grinned.

After a moment, she agreed. "Very well." And with that, she went back to her seat.

"Ugly frog." Diablo muttered, then, back to his cheerful tone, "See you two at five tomorrow."

"Um, okay."

"Whatever."

Professor Diablo's grey eyes swerved over towards Norom. "Stay out of her way, she's close to getting her sisters' job in its entirety, power to override teacher decisions, cancel all teams and clubs, including quidditch. Be careful guys." He walked off towards the teachers' table, and sat down next to Professor Phoenix, who immediately whispered something that caused Diablo's eyes to widen. Then, they both stood up and left swiftly, receiving concerned looks from Professor Sprout and Dumbledore, but a look of malice from Snape.

123456789012345678901234567890

"He sent you your own weapon and told you to commit suicide?" Kaitou pushed up his glasses, looking at the two psychics who honestly looked near suicidal. They nodded.

"Gonna go through with it?" Yana asked, worried.

Hagiri looked at him through shadowed pink eyes. "No."

Hiei made a remark that sounded oddly like 'damn', which Kurama heard quite clearly.

"I thought you two were of his best."

"Not anymore." Mitarai laid down on the grass next to where Hagiri decided to sit. "Looks like the Five Psychics now."

"Or two, but that's a half-full, half-empty analogy thing, isn't it?" The others looked at Asato incredulously. "Okay, that's my deep thought of the year."

Touya, Jin, and Rinku simply looked at them all in puzzlement. One of the many punishments for being unable to get through the barrier; you have no clue what the humans and demons on the other side are talking about.

Hiei closed his two visible eyes, scanning the area for anything more interesting than the humans babbling on about Sensui and his 'merciless sacrifices'. Please, that's what you do, make sacrifices, and be merciless. If humans weren't the matter of the subject, there was no doubt in his mind that his own cruelty would be criticized. They were an annoying bunch, these humans, 'psychics', whatever, along with the 'witches' and 'wizards'. Please, they were all humans, they all bled the same way: easily. Frail bodies that were so easy to break, no weapons to be born with. But what was their reason for being top of their little food chain? They were smarter than the other animals and could make 'tools'. Gasp! Makai forbid that he should ever encounter one of these Neanderthals that had a pointed stick to cook fish with! He could never stand a chance, because they had _sticks!_ Oh, wait a second, demons kill and/or eat humans! But they could never admit that something stronger exists, could they?

"Hey, Hiei, feel free to leave la-la land anytime now." Yana said, looking up at him. "We kinda have to go and do stuff."

Hiei looked at him for a moment. Yana tapped his own temple with a finger. "You know, class?"

"Hn." And with that, Hiei vanished.

"Whatever." Yana muttered, and ran after the others, who had already begun to walk off.

123456789012345678901234567890

_**EVERYONE'S FAVORITE CLASS, POTIONS!**_

"Today we will be going over a very complicated potion, some of my more intelligent students may have heard of it," Professor Snape sneered, looking at his beloved Slytherin. "The Curse Cure. When created properly the potion will remove things such as clumsiness," He glared at Neville. "And sheer insolence." His eyes darted towards Harry. "Instructions"- he flicked his wand.

"-Are on the board." Yana mocked, and then looked at the board. "Blood of sa-le-mend-er."

"Salamander, you numbskull." Hagiri said grumpily, after getting his ingredients out of the cupboard. "You know, ugly and slimy."

"But… I don't think Snape can fit in here." He looked over his cauldron, and suddenly found his head in it.

"Idiot." Asato grumbled, fist still lodged in Yana's skull.

"Excuse me."

Asato twitched. _What now?_

He turned around, it was some girl. He had noticed her before, (hard not to, she had silvery hair) but, didn't pay any attention to her.

"Um, Kaname, right?"

Wouldn't you know it, she was talking to Hagiri.

The said teen looked behind him. She forced a smile. "I was just wondering if you could help me out a bit, because I have no clue what's going on here."

Hagiri looked in her cauldron when Snape's back was turned. It was deep orange instead of pale blue. He snorted. "Too much of that powder." He smirked. "If you put too much of one ingredient, just put too much of everything else, that'll counter the effect, you'll just have a lot of potion."

She put her finger to her lips and said thoughtfully, "Why didn't I ever think of that? Of course! Thanks, I'm Silver Sumeragi, by the way."

Hagiri fought back a smile as hard as he could, but failed miserably. "Kaname Hagiri. But you know that."

As soon as Snape sauntered over to Harry to insult his, well, it was supposed to be a potion, (but looked more like grits,) Yana elbowed Hagiri.

"Looks like Hermione's got competition." He managed to get his head out of the cauldron. "You actually did something other than smirk or sneer."

"…And your point?"

"Mister 'damn all the humans' smiled at someone other than his little blondie." Asato threw his hands up in defeat. "That's it, the worlds' coming to an end."

"Once again, what's your point?" Hagiri was about to add on to his question, but Snape walked up to them.

He looked down his giant nose and down at Kurama (who had been dead quiet the whole time) and his potion that was perfect. "I see Miss Granger is assisting others again, no doubt." He sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor, thanks to Miss Granger, who refuses to let others fail on their own."

"But she didn't"—

"It's alright, Kido." Kurama muttered quietly. "I've been told he has habits of accusing her of such a thing all the time, but knowing Hiei, Slytherin's about to go downhill."

"Another five points for talking, Mr. Minamino." Snape growled, then looked at Kido's. "Hmm…" And turned to Hagiri and Yana. He made a quiet, uncharacteristic 'tch' sound, and walked over to Slytherin.

From what they could hear, Rinku's and Mitarai's were perfect, so was Malfoy's. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Raptor, and Pansy's were all various sickening colors, and Hiei's…

"What do you mean you _didn't make one?_" He said it slowly, as if he himself was having difficulty taking it all in.

"I didn't make one." Hiei said bluntly, red eyes staring blankly at Snape as if he was a window to look through.

Snape twitched, but hid it well. "You didn't make one." He repeated. Then he flicked his wand at the inside of Hiei's cauldron, but nothing appeared.

"You think I put an invisibility charm on it?" Hiei scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Indeed." Snape growled, then marched back to his desk. "Twelve inches on the usefulness of this potion, due next week." He said darkly as the bell rang.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up to the transfers, who were well adjusted to jumping out of their seats immediately, as they headed towards Demonology.

"You didn't make a potion?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"He didn't deduct points!" Ron snorted, "Ugly git. I wish I could knock 'em off." He looked at Hiei. "Let's see, bandannas aren't a part of the dress code, so a good twenty points could work…"

"If you could, Ron, I'd take points for you abusing your role as prefect." Hermione said, "How many times do I have to tell you"—

"It's too dangerous."

"Listen to Dumbledore."

"Eat before the match."

"Don't go in there."

"Do your homework."

"Be nice to Trelawney."

"Don't fall asleep in History of Magic."

"Don't abuse your position."

She looked at Ron and Harry. "I give up. Do as you please, I'll take no part."

After managing to get the statue out of the way of Professor Phoenix's door, (which was handled by Asato and Yana, since demons and other two psychics decided they didn't want to push it), they all walked into the coliseum-like classroom and sat down. They looked around and saw that Professor Phoenix wasn't in there.

"Wonder where he's at." Dean said thoughtfully, before turning to Seamus to point out his newest card of Phineas, a past headmaster.

"Does it really matter, we're supposed to go over… um…" Neville bit his lip, trying to remember.

"Elemental demons." Kurama said with a quick glance at Hiei, who looked away with a 'Hn.'

"Sounds tough." Yana said, flipping through an old issue of Shounen Jump he had brought with him. He elbowed Asato, who looked at the manga. "That looks painful."

"Yeah, but the guy's rubber, so technically, it shouldn't hurt him."

"I don't care _what_ you made of, that hurts."

Yana turned the magazine at the angle Asato was looking at. "Oh, yeah. Ouch."

"Ah-hem."

Like out of a horror movie, everyone seemed to freeze and turn around slowly at the same time, and saw Mrs. Norom standing in the doorway.

"Hello children."

"Hello, Mrs. Norom." They had developed that painful drone when Umbridge was DADA teacher.

"Konnichiwa, onna." Asato, Yana, and Hagiri said, receiving reproachful looks from Mitarai and Kurama, but the same placid expression from Hiei.

She looked as if she considered asking what it meant, but decided not to, figuring it was a complement.

"That will do." She looked around the room. "And where might Professor Phoenix be? I have seen no sign of him or Professor Diablo."

Malfoy had apparently suggested something, because snickers started coming from their side of the room. Mitarai, Hiei, and the mute Raptor Nomed were the only ones who didn't find it funny.

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind me looking in his lesson plans, with me being the High Inquisitor." She used a sickening giggle like Umbridge's, and opened Phoenix's desk. She pulled out three books, one was called '_Demons: Man-eaters, or Misunderstood?' By Eve LePants. _Another, '_Vampires, Werewolves, And Other Human-Turned-Demon Creatures' By Idon Givadam_ seemed to turn her face red with anger, and the last:_ 'Why Kill A Murderous Demon When He/She Can Be Your Friend?' By Eezi-Lee Fooled, _just made her even more flustered.

She tossed the books on the desk with a loud 'thump' and found a book that said 'lesson plans' on it. She opened it and flipped to the current date, "Elemental demons, discuss the different types and how their abilities work. Possibly mention common dislikes among the species." She closed it up. "Can anyone tell me what this man has gone over so far?"

Hermione's hand shot up, despite the hatred for Norom's bloodline.

"Yes, Pansy?" She said sweetly, ignoring Hermione.

"Professor Phoenix said that some demons can look like most people think they do, big and ugly with scaly skin and claws and dripping fangs." She smirked, looking smugly at Hermione for a moment. " And a few can even look like humans."

"True. Now, too bad demons don't exist anymore, because I'm sure this class would be more interesting if you had live specimens, correct?"

Rinku let out a loud snort, and Hiei's brows furrowed together and his lips formed a scowl.

"Yes, ma'am." Malfoy said eagerly. "But I'm sure some students couldn't handle dealing with them." He shot a glare at Neville, who flinched like someone said 'Voldemort'.

"Having fun questioning my students, Madame Norom?" They looked up, it was Professor Phoenix, looking rather disgruntled.

"I was simply making sure that the children find the material appropriate." She said sweetly.

"Uh-huh." He flicked his wand and the books that were sitting on the bookshelf flew to in front of each student. He looked at her with a silver brow raised. "Is there somewhere you have to be, Norom?"

"Actually, I thought I'd observe your class today." She cleared her throat. "You wouldn't have anything to drink, would you?"

He looked at her with a slight hint of revolt, but humored her. He pointed his wand at a roll of parchment and flicked it, turning it into a glass of tea. It hovered over to his desk (where she decided to sit).

"Thank you."

"Hm." He grunted in a dismissive reply. "Now, class, sorry I was late, but there was an incident with a ghost flooding the bathroom… wouldn't shut up, either, kept blubbering about how Professor Diablo was going to throw stuff at her."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in perfect understanding.

"So, enough about that. Today we are going to talk about elemental demons. Can anyone tell me what they think they are? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Any kind of demon that is normally human in shape and can control and possibly produce a particular element, like wind, water, fire and ice."

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, can someone tell me what the most dangerous elements are? Yes, you there."

"Light and darkness." Hagiri said, putting his hand down.

"Excellent, another five points. Now, another important question. Why is it that elemental demons look human at first glance?"

"Because they can." Malfoy huffed.

"Ah, sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but they can't just wake up one morning and say 'I think I want to look human.' It's because humans fear them. By blending in with the humans, they can survive and become more powerful than the others."

"But you told us that all of them were dead." Lavender said in a doubtful tone.

"That's what the Ministry told me to tell you. I don't believe it. If demons are dead, then how is there such a powerful outbreak in Japan right now? Wizards there have their hands full and several Muggles are dying from what they are declaring unknown diseases when it's really the powers of demons."

"But I don't get it." Silver said, raising her hand at the same time. "If people know demons are in Japan, then why is the Ministry denying it?"

"Because the people refuse to believe it. You see, humans, wizards and Muggles, have a built-in instinctive complex that makes them either fight to be the best and most powerful, or pretend they are and hope the true strong ones go away. Demons, on the other hand, kill until they are the best."

"Very interesting, Professor Phoenix." Norom said, standing up. "I think that's enough for me. Don't mind if I think this class I a total waste. Demons don't really exist anymore, you know."

"Like the Dark Lord?" Phoenix said lightly.

She turned around and met his gaze. "Exactly like the Dark Lord. Gone and never coming back. I shall return with your results soon Profess"—

**_CRASH!!!_**

****The window smashed open, sending pieces in every direction.

"You're not going anywhere."

They all looked at the figure standing on the windowsill. He was mostly shadowed, but the long wild black hair and the limp body with orange hair that he was holding gave it away.

"Yusuke?"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: I'm an evil twisted authoress, and I rock, I confuse everyone and frighten them. When I write stuff they say what the fudge, she is crazy with this stuff.

Falcon: We are so insane.

LL A.K.: Cliffie…cool.

Falcon: R&R if you want to see what happens…


	9. Why Did I Skip English!

LL A.K.: Hello!

Falcon: Wazzup?

LL A.K.: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because it was LONG AS HELL!

Falcon: Seventeen pages…

LL A.K.: Biggest chapter yet.

Falcon: Like how OotP is the biggest HP book. Turns out J.K. said that the next book will be shorter, and the last one should be shorter than that.

LL A.K.: At least we'll be able to close our bookbag.

Falcon: Yeah, but there's only two books left!

LL A.K.: We have a confession. When we first started this fic, the original idea was that Sensui would teach Defense and Itsuki would teach Demonology.

Falcon: Changed our mind at the last second.

LL A.K.: As for the title of the last chapter, Yusuke's name means 'Ghost Helper'!

Falcon: We have a little comment on the Silver thing.

LL A.K.: Hard to be a Mary-Sue when you hardly are mentioned, ne?

Falcon: Someone asked us if the story could be Shounen-ai.

LL A.K.: No offense to the Shounen-ai lovers, but we don't really care for it unless it's Itsuki and Sensui. (Which there will be some of).

Falcon: We want to test our POV stuff, too, briefly. Tell us if it's any good!

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: **Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own YuYu Hakusho; if they did, don't you think Phoenix and Diablo would be on there?

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_"You're not going anywhere."_ He said in Japanese, frightening several students with the fact he was standing on the windowsill, and they were on the fourth floor.

"Yusuke?" Kurama said in disbelief. There was no way; Yana had just received a letter from him that morning! But it was him, his bare arms and chest bore deep purple/black markings all over them, and his hair was long and black.

But what scared him the most was the body he was holding. The white outfit with the symbol on the back, the bandages wrapped around his waist, and the somewhat curled orange hair. He was holding Kuwabara's motionless body, and staring at them with the same glare he had when fighting Sensui or Toguro.

_"What the hell's going on?"_ Asato demanded. _"Urameshi, what're—?"_

_"Shut up, Kido, unless you want these people to die, which they will; so, go ahead, try to do something."_ He sneered.

Norom was frozen where she stood, terrified, while Professor Phoenix was forced to pathetically cower in a dark corner, away from the sunlight.

Mitarai pulled out his knife carefully, but Yusuke noticed the motion_. "Don't even try it, Sea Man. You really think I'm that- Agh!" _

He looked at his shoulder, a quill was embedded in it, the edges were glistening, proving it had been hardened and sharpened. Blood was flowing from it, and landing on the ground and on Kuwabara's head. A growl rumbled in his throat as he looked at Hagiri.

_"Nice trick you've got there. Mind if I show you how to use it properly?"_ He pulled the quill out, and threw it at Hagiri.

"Stupefy!" Harry said, wand out, and the quill dropped at Hagiri's feet. Yusuke's gaze immediately turned to Harry.

"And you are…?" He said in English.

"None of your business." He pointed his wand at Yusuke. "Impedimenta!"

"NO, HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

But just as Yusuke went to use Kuwabara as a human shield, the beam of green light was stopped when Yana jumped in front of it. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"What the heck was he thinking?!" Rinku said, hand in pocket, stringing yo-yos to his fingers.

"He knew that Yusuke would use Kuwabara to his advantage, so he blocked the attack altogether." Hiei refused to take his eyes off of Yusuke.

"Heh." Yusuke sneered, and his eyes froze upon the scar that was poorly hidden under Harry's bangs. "Harry Potter. Should be fun killing you." He it in English as he readjusted his grip on Kuwabara's collar slightly. "Such a shame too. A friend of mine wanted to do it himself, but he's too afraid to show his face nowadays." He clenched his hand into a fist and dashed at Harry, and froze when his fist was a millimeter away from Harry's face.

_"Thanks for breaking that window, Urameshi."_ Asato sneered. His face had the same twisted look it had when he first met Yusuke. _"Really let the light in, didn't you?"_

_"Let. Me. Go. Now. Or. Else."_ Yusuke snarled, his grip slacked on Kuwabara, who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't feel like it." The blond said simply, and rammed his elbow into Yusuke's ribcage as hard as he could, and a loud crack was heard, signaling that some just broke.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain. Then Kido's hand slammed against his throat, and began tightening his grip, making him unable to breathe.

_"Maybe, if I make you suffocate slowly, you'll come to your goddamn senses!" _

_"Stop… he… can't… help it…"_

Everyone's heads turned to look down next to Yusuke, Kuwabara was attempting to get up, straining.

_"Some guys… with hoods…they—"_ He coughed, and blood came from his mouth. _"They said they knew… what he was… and they did some-… something weird… Imperio… or something like that…"_ He fought to get up, but fell back down.

"What did he say?" Malfoy said in a panicked voice as Hermione, Ron, and Silver helped get Kuwabara in a chair, where he dazedly almost fell off.

"Men in hoods attacked Yusuke, with the Imperious Curse." Kurama said, looking at Kuwabara with pity. "That explains how he knew who Harry was, they were wizards."

"Death Eaters." Neville breathed, stealing a glance at Malfoy.

"Well, aren't you smart?" Yusuke managed to say, despite Asato's grip on him. _"Well, Kuwabara, are you gonna kill me or what, pal?"_

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke, his voice much stronger._ "You're not him, I don't know what you did to him, but you're not Urameshi."_

_"C'mon, we've known each other for a long time, why do we have to call each other by surnames, huh, Kazu"—_

WHAM!

Yusuke was sent flying into the wall, which forced Asato to chase after him, and slid baseball-style onto his shadow.

"_NO ONE CALLS ME BY MY FIRST NAME BUT MY SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND! GOT IT, YA STUPID MIND-CONTROLLIN' FREAK!?"_ Orange energy involuntarily sparked around Kuwabara's right hand. Yusuke's eyes looked at the sparks with interest.

_"And how do you plan on breaking the little connection I have with your friend?"_ He said in a low voice.

Kurama looked at the apparition nearby. "Have you located them yet, Hiei?"

_"Where've you been for the past five minutes, fox?"_

_"Do it now."_

Hiei smirked and there was a faint glow under his bandanna. Then, Yusuke started screaming in agony, so much so that it startled Asato to get off his shadow. He clenched his head in pain.

_"Interesting thing about possession, Voldemort."_ Kurama said quietly near Yusuke, certain the Dark Lord could hear him. _"Demons, purebred, half-breeds, or otherwise, are difficult to control; that spell is powerful and you have proven it works well, but the mind is stronger than mere sticks and words."_

Yusuke let out a final yell, then said in a vary of hiss-like words that were unmistakably Parseltongue, "The Boy Who Lived… You will die sssoon…" Then, Yusuke fell to the ground.

123456789012345678901234567890

_**Yusuke's POV**_

"Dear, dear, Crabbe, you should know better than to insult Miss Weasley by now… these sorts of, ah, problems, can be quite difficult to remove."

Who the hell was that? Some lady, I guess.

"We have a Quidditch match tomorrow, Pomfrey, is he going to be cured by then?" A man's voice, sounded ticked off.

What are they saying?

"Of course he is! Warthog Wart Whomps are difficult to remove, but not impossible, Severus."

Are they speaking English?

"Besides, Draco Malfoy's okay, after being traumatized so by that 'incident', I wouldn't worry, it's just Quidditch."

Dammit, why did I skip English?!

"Just Quidditch that Minerva and her little _Gryffindors_ have won since Potter came here." The man grumbled.

I opened my eyes. The walls were brick, that's good, they're not rubber or anything. Ceiling, brick. Okay, at least I'm not at a mental institution. I sat up, and a pain shot through my side. I looked, it was bandaged, and there was faint purple that was uncovered. Who the hell did that to me? Curtains surrounded me on all sides but behind me.

_"Okay, hospital, I guess." _I said very quietly, turning my gaze to the table next to the bed. Weird beaker-looking things and a cauldron sat there, all of them filled with stuff that looked like Kool-Aid rejects. Well, it was October; maybe they just decorated everyone's room for Halloween, or something. Speaking of Halloween, these stupid tattoos make me look dressed up. Damn.

"That one boy," Severus, Syphilis, whatever his name was, muttered, "Does anyone know how he got here?"

"All I've heard from students is that he had the Imperious Curse used against him, and he just showed up in Sanguinario's classroom. What I don't understand is why he didn't try to help them."

The man snorted. Then the woman said something weird.

"There you go, Vincent, no harm done, and you don't have to brush your tusks!" She paused in her gibberish. "What is it? I'm done with him, you can go now, I have other patients to attend to, you know."

"I want to see the boy."

"The boy? Which one?"

"The one who attacked Potter."

She snorted, whatever was being said, she didn't like it. "Fine, but he needs to rest, been out cold for two weeks. He looks like he's got a hair-growth jinx on him, hair's crazier than Professor Diablo's."

Then, the curtain was pushed aside, and a, what's the word, stout? Yeah, a stout lady and some man that instantly reminded me that I needed to buy more hair gel, only his hair was nasty and about as long as Keiko's, and he had a big nose that made me think of Yana.

He better have gotten my letter. Stupid owl.

"How can you allow your hair to grow like that?" He said in a sarcastic tone (I think).

The woman came up to me. "About time you woke up, I've been needing this bed to be vacant for a while. How do you feel?"

_"Look lady, I have no clue what you're saying, and I doubt I should care. Where am I?"_ I demanded, then noticed that the man was staring at my almost totally bare torso. _"What, never seen muscles and scar tissue?"_ I said, annoyed.

"He's Japanese, like the transfers." The man, once again, said something weird.

_"Hey, d'ya mind? I'd like to know what the hell you're saying!"_ I yelled, annoyed, and I heard a familiar chuckle.

_"Hey, Urameshi, how's it going?"_ The curtain on the side opened, and there was Yana, big hair and all. _"Decided to bring that look back again, eh? Still looks weird."_

_"Well, you always look weird. Where am I? And don't tell me I'm at that school you're supposed to be at."_

He was quiet.

_"Well?!" _

He grinned. _"You told me not to tell you."_

I groaned, and fell back onto the bed. _"I'm at Hogwarts?"_

Apparently, the two idiots at the foot of the bed understood something. "Why did he just say 'Hogwarts?'" The man asked, and Yana answered in the same language.

"He figured out where he's at." Yana said, with his mismatched stupid grin and half-asleep eyes. _"Yep, sure are."_ He said to me.

I made a gun shape with my hand and pretended to shoot myself in the head, and I could feel the heat coming from my hand, after being used to that gesture, energy just naturally flowed to my finger.

_"Hey, be my guest."_ Yana suppressed a laugh and it ended up a snort. _"Need help?"_ He held his hand out so that I could see it change to match mine, complexion and scars.

"Excuse me, but how does he know about Hogwarts?" The ugly man said.

_"Who is that guy?"_ I asked.

_"Snape-sensei."_ He said plainly.

_"Ah."_

"Answer my question, Mister Yanagisawa."

Wow, he said Yana's last name without messing up. Freaky.

"We've been keeping in touch."

"With a Muggle." He turned red. "You've been communicating with a Muggle."

"Not just any Muggle." I turned to see who just said that, but regretted it as soon as a searing pain went through my side.

"Headmaster." Snape said gruffly.

"I have talked to a friend of mine from Japan, and she has told me that this boy is quite extraordinary."

"I thought we had no connections in the east." Snape looked a little surprised.

"Well, there is a psychic there, by the name of Genkai"—

_"Genkai?"_ I blurted, and then turned to Yana. _"Why did he say Genkai?"_

_"He says he knows her."_ He shrugged.

"Did anyone ask you to translate?" Snape fumed at Yana.

"Calm down, Severus, the boy can know." The old guy with the long beard smiled. "Besides, Mister Yanagisawa along with two of the other transfers are her pupils."

"They were taught by a psychic?" He glared at me for a second then moved on to Yana. "But that's merely what Muggles call a Seer, correct?"

I took a quick glance around the room. The woman had moved on to check on some kid with red hair that was covered in mud and unconscious.

"That is not always true, Severus. You see, she had told me that they had encountered a young man that was an actual mind-reader."

"She told you about Murota?" Yana, once again, spoke in that stupid language.

"Yes she did, most unfortunate, too, poor thing." The old guy must have saw Snape's confused look. "He was eaten by another psychic in order to take his power."

"But how could"—

"Gourmet ate psychics and demons to get their powers." Yana muttered. "But he got his head chopped off, and he's dead."

Snape looked at Yana. "You speak casually about death?"

Yana grinned that same stupid grin. "Why not, Murota was a good guy, wanted to be a boxer, planned on using his power to predict his opponents' moves. I just don't think you should tear yourself apart on these things, he had a good life."

_"And why are you guys saying 'Murota?'"_ I asked, getting tired of being quiet, and now inspecting the markings on my arms.

_"Wizards don't believe in true psychics, say it's only Seers that can do anything, and that's just read tea leaves and stuff."_

I nodded, even though I only halfway knew what he was talking about.

"As I was saying," The old guy continued. "True psychics can form mystical energy within the palms of their hands, very much like this boy." He inclined his head towards me. "But, the purest psychics are easily Genkai and the young man who also arrived here two weeks ago, Kazuma Kuwabara." Then he smiled, "But then again, I'm not authorized to say his name, now am I?"

"What do you mean by 'the purest psychics'?" Big-nose asked, at least, I think it was a question.

"I have already told you about the portal that demons are coming through, Severus. But when that portal was first opened almost a year ago, the energies emitted from the portal in Mushiyori City began infecting the Muggles with the slightest capability of eastern magic, called Spirit Energy, or Reiki as they called it."

_Finally!_ A word I knew.

"Those Muggles gained powers, unwillingly, fueled by the demonic energy emitted from the portal. Three of the 'infected' went to see Genkai, and were trained to harness their powers, and use them to their full extent." He turned to look at Yana. "Isn't that correct, Mister Yanagisawa?"

Yana's let out a 'gulp' that I could barely hear. "Master Genkai told you a lot, huh?"

He nodded. "And we changed the passwords to all but the Gryffindor room, Yanagisawa, after we figured out what you had been up to."

Snape looked at the old man. "And his ability is to know passwords, Dumbledore?"

The old man chuckled. "It's much more impressive. But I believe it is better to be kept private."

"Thanks, Professor."

The Snape guy looked pissed off, took one more look at me and said "Good day, Dumbledore." And with that, he walked out.

The old man smiled, looking in the direction of the door, and then looked at my injury. "Perhaps you would like to view the school later, when you are stronger."

Heh, I actually understood that.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_**Normal POV…**_

Yusuke and Yana hung out in the hospital wing for a while longer, until Madam Pomfrey shooed Yana away (He was about to leave anyway, it was lunchtime).

Yusuke lay still in the bed for a while, trying to remember how he got to Hogwarts. But he couldn't think of a reason. He wished he knew what the kids who came and went in there were saying, it was driving him insane! The only thing he could figure out was that the words 'frog-lady Norom' were apparently nothing good, because the students would whisper it usually when around a woman that looked very ugly and had a strange habit of coughing and dodging his gaze, afraid to lock eyes with him. He didn't care about that, though, it was just how he was missing two and a half weeks in his memory.

He sat up and put his hands to his face, growing bored. Maybe he'd walk around for a while, look around; it was what he did when he skipped school. Just as he began to get up, legs over the bed, he heard people.

"Honestly, you should be more careful with that thing during practice, vent your anger during our match against Slytherin." A girl's voice, followed by another.

"Maybe Ron's hair distracted him, you know, because it's so violent-looking, like, um…"

"Red to a bull?" A familiar voice suggested.

"I could use some Red Bull." Another familiar voice said.

"What's that?"

"Energy drink, enough caffeine to make Hiei go insane."

"Yeah, well let's see how Ron's doing, and don't clobber him again, Hagiri."

Yusuke opened the curtains and looked at the group of people, three girls, some boy with glasses, green eyes, and a funny looking scar, a typically disgruntled Hagiri, and, almost catlike in grace, Kurama. All of them were considerably soaked, and holding… brooms?

_"Well, Yusuke, you're up, finally."_ Kurama smiled.

_"Nice hair." _Hagiri smirked.

_"Yeah, great, why are you holding a broom?"_ Yusuke asked, ignoring the fact that the girls were goggling at his muscles and markings.

_"Quidditch. It's like the basketball of the wizarding world. Quite fun, actually."_ He then turned and looked almost startled that there were other people near him. _"Where are my manners? Yusuke, this is Angelina Johnson, captain of the team, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Harry Potter. Care to introduce yourself? Its surname last here, though, I'm afraid."  
_

_"Careful, Kurama, you'll ruin his entire train of thought_." Hagiri smirked.

_"Just say 'my name's' before you say your name, and you'll do fine." _

_"Oh, okay. Better not be a trick."_

_"It's not."_

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "My name's Yusuke Urameshi." He said in English.

The one named Harry looked a little surprised. "You're the one who broke into Demonology two weeks ago?"

Hagiri's smirk vanished into an 'of course he is, you idiot' look. "That's him."

"Is this the kid that they postponed the Hogsmeade trip for?" Katie asked.

"Sadly, yes. But now that he's awake, we can go today." Kurama smiled. "I heard that the butterbeer was good."

"So… You-Know-Who used the Imperious Curse on him?" Angelina asked, brow raised.

"I'd use it on him." Alicia whispered, causing Katie to giggle.

"Yes, but I believe he has a right to know what happened before the rest can go on in detail, after all, it happened to him." Kurama looked at Yusuke for a moment, _"I'll explain what happened later."_

_"Okay…" _

Harry saw Ron start to shrug out of his near-coma. He ran up to the bed and pulled up a chair to sit in. "How's it going, Ron?"

"Hey, Harry, you know how you don't know much about your family?" Ron said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you know you're a twin?"

Harry shook his head disdainfully. Hagiri must have hit him harder than they thought.

"You okay, Ron?" Angelina said, nearly knocking Harry off the chair. "Will you be able to play tomorrow?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess. He looked past the group. "Who's he?"

They turned around, and Yusuke was looking at Ron curiously.

"Getting better on sneaking up, Yusuke." Kurama grinned.

"That's nice." Yusuke muttered, and turned to Hagiri. "So, was he hurt in that sport-thing?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Hagiri said dismissively.

"Hey, you're that guy that broke in Demonology, aren't you?" Ron asked Yusuke.

"Huh?"

Kurama translated. Yusuke shrugged. "Hai."

"Hi? But I asked a ques"—

"It means 'yes', Ron." Kurama said gently. "Yusuke doesn't speak English."

"But he was earlier."

"That was because of Vol"— Hagiri saw the girls begin to flinch. "The snake guy."

Ron nodded. "So, I'm alright now, I think. When are we going to Hogsmeade?"

Harry looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes!" He dashed out of the room, forsaking his friend and team.

Kurama sighed. "Well, I should probably get all this dirt and leaves out of my hair." He saw Yusuke's puzzled face, then the toushin began ranting.

_"DAMMIT, KURAMA, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SPEAK WHERE I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!? I HAVE NO CLUE HOW I GOT HERE, PEOPLE ARE STARING AT ME, MY HAIR'S STILL HUGE, I STILL HAVE THESE STUPID MARKINGS, AND MY SHIRT AND BEST FRIEND ARE MISSING!" _

Kurama turned around and saw Ron, Hagiri and the girls creep out of the room. Kurama took off his robes (although they were dirty) and gave them to Yusuke. _"There. Kuwabara should be in the Gryffindor tower, and you were possessed earlier, that's why you can't remember anything. You didn't harm anyone though. And I'll cut the hair off in a moment."_

_"Okay. But tell me one thing."_

_"Sure." _

_"Who broke my ribs?"_

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_"DAMMIT, Kido! If you don't get off my shadow, I swear I'll"—_

_"You'll what?"_ The thuggish blond smirked. _"Kill me?"_

_"Sounds good!" _Yusuke growled. His hair was back to its un-slicked normal, but he still had the markings on his body. He had borrowed clothes from a few Gryffindor boys, whether they liked it or not.

They stared each other down for roughly five minutes when Kurama, Yana and Hagiri approached.

_"You just had to tell him, didn't you, Kurama?"_ Asato growled.

_"Whatever do you mean, Kido?" _The kitsune merely smiled warmly.

Asato started grumbling. _"Stupid demons, always got their head— OW!"_ He lashed around, and saw Rinku holding a yoyo, walking alongside Mitarai and about fifteen feet away from Hiei.

"What were you saying?" Rinku smirked as the punk swore under his breath and moved his foot away from Yusuke's shadow.

_"About damn time._" Yusuke muttered. He looked towards one of the stores, where Kuwabara was eagerly looking in the window. _"So… he seems to be taking this magic stuff well."_

_"He was only unconscious when you brought him here. He's had two weeks to learn a few words." _Kaitou stated, straightening his glasses (Yana mocked him, making a face).

_"Like what?"_ Touya asked, elbowing Jin so he'd quit laughing at Yana.

_"He knows the money system quite well, believe it or not. He's memorized how to greet people and_ _has learned that anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes can't be trusted."_

_"Sounds smart enough." _The toushin sighed when he saw Kuwabara walk into Honeydukes. "_Hey, genius, wait up!"_

They all ran after him, and were shocked when they saw how crowded the store was. Students were buying all sorts of things, chocolate frogs, Bott's Every-Flavor Beans ('now available in hot candle wax!'), and Droobles Best Blowing Bubble Gum.

Yana looked at the sight and quickly dashed off, making his way through the crowd and taking as much gum as he could carry and then grabbed whatever else he found interesting.

Kurama looked at Hiei with a slight smile. "Are you going to pay for that, Hiei?"

"Pay for what?" Kaitou said, then glanced at Hiei, who's pockets were bulging a little too much for his hands to be the only things in them. "Clever. I never even noticed you had left us."

"I didn't." He said, now holding a piece of gum.

"Reduced to pick-pocketing." Rinku let out a 'tsk-tsk-tsk'. "Back to small-time."

"Still taller than you." Hiei said smugly, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Everyone but that old woman, Flitwick, and babies are taller than me, besides, without that hair, your height's dropped big-time."

"4'5''." Hiei stated flatly.

"Bastard."

"Are the short people arguing again?" Yana said, now holding a big paper bag full of candies.

"SILENCE, NINGEN!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID, BIG-HAIRED FREAK-OF-NINGENKAI!"

-------------------------

Harry walked down the road, thinking about the Demonology incident while Hermione and Ron did what they were best at.

Argue.

"I'm telling you! There's nothing wrong with the transfers!"

"Yeah, right! You heard that old woman in Dumbledore's office last month! They had weird powers and stuff!"

"Well, what were they?" Hermione challenged.

"…I don't remember…But it was something weird! And Hagiri, or Sniper as his friends call him, aimed at me!" Ron ranted. "And what does 'Sniper' mean, anyway!?"

"It means someone who shoots at things, while remaining hidden and never misses! And you have no proof that he did it on purpose!"

"So what? He has never liked me! I was knocked out from the impact, Hermione!"

"Bludgers alone can knock you out, Ron, and, it's his first year ever playing, so"—

"You're just defending him because you like him!"

Hermione turned red, blushing or from anger, who knows? "That doesn't mean anything!"

Harry tuned them out, well-adjusted to doing so. Where had, what were their names? Yusuke and Kuwabara, come from? They just came from nowhere, and Yusuke was controlled by Voldemort, too! There was something weird about them, but he couldn't figure out what. And the transfers knew him as well, which didn't help his thoughts at all. Maybe they were all working together on something. Kido and Yana had done something to Lucius not too long ago, and claimed to have been Death Eaters, and said Voldemort was insulted by Lucius' lack of information. But they didn't have the mark. It made no sense, they were all so shady, but ignored him without the faintest interest. Every time he introduced himself to one of them, they paid no attention to him, not a 'do you have the scar', or 'is it true you're the only one to survive against You-Know-Who?' They didn't care, much less ever hear of him. And the three that said they came from a dimensional rip were even stranger: the one that was placed in the fourth year of Slytherin had an attitude like an angry hippogriff, and for some strange reason had three pink stars under his left eye. The other two were obviously best friends, but were incredibly different; Touya was quiet, tactical, and even somewhat brooding. Jin, however, was loud, hyper, and talked faster than anyone could follow.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, tapping on his friend's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Look." He pointed in the direction of a store window. There was a picture of a man with scraggly black hair and tired eyes. He was looking at the text below his picture with a grin.

Harry ran up to the window and read the paper.

**BLACK CLEARED!**

_Sirius Black, who was arrested fifteen years ago for the murder of a Muggle and of Peter Pettigrew, along with using magic in front of several Muggles, and after escaping Azkaban three years ago, has been cleared of all charges. "After looking at the evidence and questioning several Death Eaters that were captured in June, we have found out that, in fact, Black was not a Death Eater, and that Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered Animagus, staged his own death and killed a Muggle in order to frame Black." Says Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Black may have escaped from Azkaban, but he was in there for a crime he didn't commit. We are satisfied to say that Black is now safe to come out of hiding and live with the rest of the Wizarding Society. We wish to apologize to Black for his incarceration._

"I don't believe it…" Harry gasped, "They cleared him."

"Yeah, good thing he came back to life." Ron said dazedly. "He's got freedom again."

"This is great!" Hermione jumped up and down with excitement. "Wait 'till we tell him! He'll be so happy!"

Harry was grinning widely, he couldn't help it. Maybe he and his godfather could actually live together like planned. Sure, Grimmauld Place could be a rather noisy place, with the Order meeting there, a screeching picture, and a hippogriff in the master bedroom, but he would get to live with Sirius! His head felt like it was spinning from the surprise. But, wait. It felt oddly similar to when Snape was teaching him Occlumency… the same feeling, but he wasn't forced to see anything, it was like someone was merely observing what he was looking at through his eyes. He tried to fight the feeling, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind, but he was still giddy from the acquitting. People were clamoring near the window, until someone yelled out loudly.

_ "Why didn't you tell me they had things like this earlier!?"_ A voice shouted.

"We didn't know about it until we just walked into the store. Calm down Yusuke." They could hear Kaitou say. "And as you can see, the dual-language charm works quite well."

_"I don't care how damn good it works! Why didn't you get me one sooner!?"_

"How come he gets to yell in Japanese and I don't?" Asato muttered, finger in ear.

"Children." Hiei muttered as they all joined the crowd to see the sign. "Maybe if you had Youkai blood, Kido, then you may get some respect."

"Youkai blood? Heh, I'd rather stick to what I am, a mutated freak, than some half-breed Ma-zanki or whatever."

"It's Ma-zoku!" Yusuke yelled, in English. "And I'll kick your stupid blond ass right now, if ya want!"

"Just try it!" Their foreheads were pressed against each other's.

Jin shook his head. "Ya'd think th' lads woulda gon' an' killed 'emselves by now, righ', Touya?"

Touya closed his eyes. "We can't get our hopes up, Jin."

The wind demon grinned widely. "That's mighty odd of ya', Touya, tryin' ta be funny, ya sure you're alright? 'Member when ya temp gon' an' shot up ta forty? Whoo, I thought ya were goin' ta kick th' bucket!"

Mitarai raised a brow. "Shot up to forty?"

"An ice demons' body temperature averages around twenty degrees." Kurama said. "A fire demon, however, regulates around one hundred and seventy."

"So that's why Hiei and you stay away from each other?" Mitarai asked Touya, who nodded.

Harry turned after hearing the word 'demon'. It was the transfers. He elbowed his friends and motioned for them to leave the crowd.

"Hey guess what?" He said happily.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

Harry blinked. "I thought you only spoke Japanese."

The carrottop grinned, reached just below the neckline of his shirt, and pulled out a silver chain. "Found this at the store, it's weird. I can still speak and understand Japanese, but I know English too."

"It's called being bilingual." Hiei scoffed, then added, "Baka."

"That's one word I definitely know! C'mere, Shrimp, so I can kick your scrawny little butt!" He went to grab Hiei, but missed, because Hiei was now next to Kurama.

"How did he do that?" Hermione asked. "Can people apparate in Hogsmeade?"

Ron's jaw dropped. "You mean there's actually stuff you don't know? Gasp!"

"Like how you manage to scrape by in Potions? Yes, there are some things I don't know."

"But you give him your notes." Yana pointed out.

Hermione looked at Yana grumpily. "But how can he do that?" She returned to Hiei.

"Ah, don't worry about him, Hiei and Kuwabara just hate each other." Yusuke grinned.

"Sounds like two people I know." Harry muttered.

"And who might that be, Harry?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Harry, who?" Ron chided.

"Um, well…" He turned to his left. "Oh, look! A bookstore! I think I'll go check it out!" He dashed off.

Hermione then glared at the psychics and demons.

"You know, I could really use another book." Kaitou said nervously.

"I should get one, as well." Kurama agreed, and they all ran towards the Second-Chance Bookstore (For Those Books You Forgot!).

----------------------------------

Shinobu Sensui entered the cave, bored, carrying a bag from a fast food place, along with a soda. He turned the corner and saw the boat floating in the middle of the underground lake, empty. He turned his gaze to the couch and TV in front of the lake, the TV was on, but the couch was vacant.

That was strange. He walked up to the couch and put the food down.

"Mr. Itsuki?" He called. "Mr. Itsuki?"

No answer.

"Where is he?" He muttered. "Ill, indeed." He turned to look behind him, nothing. "Amanuma!"

The air in the space quivered and then a boy and a Playstation 2 were suddenly there.

"What's up, Mr. Sensui?" He grinned widely.

"And why are you so cheerful?" The man raised a brow.

Amanuma held up his hand, making a victory sign. "Just beat the high score in Underground 2!"

Should've known. "Have you seen Mr. Itsuki?"

"You mean lover-boy?"

Sensui gave Amanuma a sort of parental 'that's not nice' look, but half-smiled. "Have you seen him?"

"He did that 'melt into the ground' thing about twenty minutes ago. Haven't seen him since." The Game Master shrugged. "Probably had to feed that weird face thing."

"Ura-Otoko." Sensui corrected.

"Face Thing."

Sensui looked up at the vortex that hung just above the lake. Demons were looking at him hungrily with disgusting jaws gaped.

"He's not supposed to leave this cave." Sensui said quietly.

"Hey, if he's sick, can't Dr. Kamiya make him better, so we can speed that thing up?" He jerked his head in the direction of the portal.

"Dr. Kamiya gets a little scalpel-happy sometimes. I believe it would be best if Mr. Itsuki healed on his own."

"Mr. Sensui?"

The Black Angel looked down at the boy, he looked almost embarrassed to ask him a question. "Yes?"

"Are Mitarai and Hagiri coming back? I kinda miss them, they played with me sometimes."

The words hit Sensui like a giant wave. "Don't worry about them, they'll be here when it happens."

"Oh, okay, good."

Sensui was quiet for a moment, when they heard someone cry out.

"Stop! What're you doing!?" The two psychics turned around, the yell came from down the tunnel.

"Stay here." Sensui took off, running towards the cries.

"Why are you doing this!?" He finally got to the source. Itsuki was being held up by the neck by Gourmet. Arms with eyes on them were trying to fight the glutton away from him.

"C'mon, Gate Keeper, it'll only hurt for a second." He started to open his giant mouth, when a foot collided with his stomach. He dropped the demon and rolled onto his side.

"What is the meaning of this, Gourmet?" Sensui growled, furious.

"C'mon, Sensui, the guy's sick, dyin'. I ain't sick, if I take his powers we can keep the tunnel goin'."

Sensui chuckled. "Not a bad idea, Mr. Makihara."

The yaminate's eyes widened. "Sensui…"

"But," Sensui said thoughtfully. "You're an idiot and your stomach takes up so much space, your brain can barely breathe. In case you forgot, you are expendable, Mr. Itsuki is not."

Gourmet's tiny eyes glared at Sensui. "Right, right, how could I forget that? Anyone but your little demon boyfriend can be killed."

Sensui hit Gourmet square in the jaw with a purple ball of energy. The psychic was slammed into the wall, crashing through it for about twelve feet.

"If you dare to try to kill one of our own again, the next piece of footage on Chapter Black will be what I do to you." Sensui snarled.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: I hate Gourmet.

Falcon: Itsuki's too cute to be eaten!

LL A.K.: Yusuke's awesome.

Falcon: smiles

LL A.K.: What're you so happy about? Normally you're real pain in the ass.

Falcon: Yeah, well, look what I've got! YuYu Hakusho: Born Anew and Poltergeist Report! And the responses!

**Thanks To:** animegrl1018, me, gyj, ghsf, Sara the Soul Spirit Gun, yukina189, Talon and Skittles, Lachwen, Amari Koorime, Angelkitsune, Fire Kitsune 101, Cayasha, pmarsala311, Mihi-kun, The Thief Kuronue, Bluespark, hatori obsesser, Gilluin, samuraiduck27, Rogueicephoenix, and Deceptigirl.

**Megumi Muse:** Eve LePants was Evil Pants. Some random stuff I thought up. And thanks for complementing Diablo!

**Flower Girl:** You liked that part, eh? Yeah I just had to have Harry and Ron gang up on Hermione.

**Fire Sidoni:** Yes, I'll join! And obviously, it is Kuwa-chan!

**Black Panther Wolf:** She'll show, but she's not going to be in the school. As for the yaoi, sorry, can't do it. DON'T HURT ME!

**Dreizen:** No problem.

**Raven, Jamuarye, Key, Kaedae:** It sucked? Ah, well, there's a complaint in every chapter.

**Bahamut9999:** Yes, obviously, Yusuke was toushin-y.

**Wind Kitty:** No internet at home. Sorry for taking so long!

**Kurosaisei:**Don't worry, there's a reason for that.

**RBMIfan:** Stereotypes always make the fics fun, don't they?

LL A.K.: Wanna go watch Born Anew again?

Falcon: Sure.

LL A.K.: R&R!!!


	10. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

LL A.K.: Konnichiwa!

Falcon: Hiya!

LL A.K.: We have great news!

Falcon: Quidditch is here! Oh, you mean the other news, don't you?

LL A.K.: …Yeah. I DREW ITSUKI!

Falcon: They don't care.

LL A.K.: They should, it's pretty! I had to pause 'Born Anew' on the part when Itsuki comes to get Shinobu, and that part was sad!

Falcon: Pathetic. Hey, Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere, do the disclaimer.

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: **Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho, but if Yoshihiro Togashi is reading this, they wish to challenge you to a game of PacMan for it.

LL A.K.: We don't own Mulan either.

Falcon: _Nani?_

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Yusuke looked around the halls of the dungeon that was dangerously close to wherever the Slytherin hid their dormitory. He sniffed the air. One thing that was good about his demon heritage, even though his hair was short and the markings still remained, his senses were insanely good. Most of the markings were covered by the shirt he was wearing, except for the three triangles that seemed to say 'my jugular's right here' and the ones on the sides of his face.

He froze when he heard someone coming and smirked. "Time to pull a Hiei." With that, he jumped up and stood on top of a statue of Salazar Slytherin, brown eyes gazing down to see who he smelled.

"Honestly, if that stupid Jaganshi kid tries to humiliate me one more time, my father won't be the one taking things into their hands." Some bleach-blond kid growled.

"Then who would?" A short fat kid said.

"Me, you idiot!" He snarled. "And I'm getting tired of that fourth-year, Rokuyoukai. And that pathetic Mitarai."

_Mitarai?_ Yusuke thought. _Well, this guy's a jerk._

"Jaganshi and Mitarai better play well today. If we lose to Gryffindor again, everyone's going to have a problem."

"Is that so?"

The blond one jumped around, Hiei was standing there, red eyes boring into Malfoy's grey.

"I'll admit, I'm actually quite interested in seeing what you may do." He smirked. "Maybe I'll tell Mitarai that we're throwing the match."

"If you dare"—

"Empty threats, Malfoy. They have no effect on me," He started walking off. "And Mitarai's not as weak as he looks."

"Where are you going?" Malfoy demanded.

Hiei held up a piece of parchment. "I took notes of our strategy. Thought I'd let a friend have a look."

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Malfoy said, wand out, the beam of red light went right to where Hiei was standing.

Was standing.

"Where'd he go?" Malfoy looked around nervously.

"No clue." The taller one said dumbly.

"Well, find him! Head for Gryffindor Tower, NOW!" The three ran off, heading down the hall.

"Simple-minded fools."

Yusuke turned his head slightly. He let out a yelp as he nearly fell off the statue. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!"

Hiei fought back a smirk. "Sorry, next time I'll have a sword at your throat to announce my presence."

"Thanks." Yusuke looked down as some more students ran down the hall. "Hey, Hiei?"

"What?"

Yusuke stuck his hand in his robes that were bought at Hogsmeade and pulled something out. "What's this for?"

The demon's eye twitched. "It's a wand, you idiot."

Yusuke looked at it carefully. "Oh, yeah, I knew that." He grinned sheepishly. "You know, me and Kuwabara went to that old guy's office, and some other old dude was there. He was blabbering on about something."

"You don't know what he was saying?"

"Well, no. He was mumbling in English a little too quick, so, I couldn't follow him." He scratched his head, messing up his hair a little, then smoothed it back. "Weird, though. He plucked a hair from my head and put it in the wand. What was real weird was that he didn't do that for Kuwabara."

Hiei's eyes widened. "He used one of your hairs?"

"Yeah…"

"You idiot! He knows what you are!"

"H-How do you figure that?" Yusuke said, alarmed.

"Human hairs, wizard or not, have no magic or mystical properties. Demon hair is so strong that few can use it. All the other wands are made from phoenixes, dragons, unicorns, mermaids, and a few from basilisk. He used your hair because he knew what you were and knew that if you made contact with the other wands, they would be destroyed."

"Do you and Kurama have wands?"

"Yes, along with the other Youkai here." He changed the word when he saw a neighboring portrait stir from its nap. "But I was aware of the orientation, and blocked their energy completely. Our wands are weak for us, so we have to hold back, you, on the other hand, have a wand with power to match your own."

"That's…kinda cool, when you think about it. But if the old guy knew what I am, then how come the talking hat didn't?"

"The sorting hat is an idiot made from wizard magic, it is aware of what its past owner knew. If the original owner didn't know of demons, neither will the hat. It will consider all energies human."

"So if the old guy tells that Dumbledore guy, we're screwed."

Hiei nodded.

"This sucks." Yusuke watched as some more students stampeded down the hall. "And you're in that Quidditch thing?"

Hiei nodded.

"How come?"

"You get to hit the humans in it."

"Too late to join?"

"Hai."

"Damn."

----------------------------

_**QUIDDITCH FIELD…**_

"Okay, Ron, you know what you have to do, right?" Hermione said, standing by the locker room (her excuse was prefect duty).

"Keep the quaffle away from our goalposts?" He said in a dumb sarcastic tone, which was close to mocking Crabbe.

"Very good." Her attention turned to two of the most attractive boys in the history of Hogwarts. "You two know what to do as well, I hope."

"Beat the crap out of Slytherin until their brooms are in splinters." Hagiri smirked.

"That's the spirit!" She clapped, certain that Pansy was with the Slytherin giving out a similar pep talk. "How about you, Shuuichi?"

Kurama smiled. "To be quite honest, I'm hoping to do something along the line of unsettling their chasers."

Hermione nodded, then looked to her left, one of the Slytherin chasers, the transfer with spiked black hair with a white starburst was walking to the group.

"You can't be here!" She said.

"And neither can you, you're not on the team." He said dismissively, then walked up to Kurama. "Here." He handed him a piece of parchment.

"What's this, Hiei?" The red-head said curiously, locking eyes with the much shorter apparition.

"You owe me, Fox." He began to walk off. "Consider it an early Christmas present and another thing to tick Malfoy off."

"Tick Malfoy off?" Ron said eagerly, "Lemme see!" He walked up to Kurama and looked at the paper. "It's blank."

Hagiri took a quick glance. "No it's not. Looks like their game plan to me."

Angelina jumped from where she was sitting and looked at the paper. "It's blank, though! How could anything be on it?"

Kurama smiled. "It's charmed. Apparently, Hiei made it so only certain people can see it."

"So, it's only people who've come here from Japan?" Hermione said, gazing at the paper.

"Well, knowing Hiei…" Kurama said pulling out his wand. _"Kitsune no baka."_ He tapped the paper with his wand, and the graphs, drawings, and details became visible.

_Stupid fox?_ Hagiri mouthed. Kurama merely shrugged. "His train of thought. Anything to even slightly insult him won't be a password anytime soon."

"Wow, it's all here." Angelina said with awe. "But why would he give us what we need to know to beat his own team?"

Kurama chuckled. "He's a very confusing person unless you've known him for as long as I have. He dislikes his own teammates, and prefers the entertainment of watching Malfoy fume over a loss."

Angelina hugged Kurama. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She realized what she had just done, and blushing, let go. "Sorry. Got a little excited."

Kurama waved his hand dismissively. "Trust me, it's not the first time it's happened."

Harry raised a brow and Ron grumbled, "Lucky, must have girls all over him back where he's from."

Kurama heard him. "Actually, it's more of a burden than it seems, and Valentine's Day is always a nightmare."

"Worth it." Ron said flatly.

Katie walked up to Angelina and looked at the paper. "How do we know this is what they're planning on doing?"

Kurama sighed. "Trust me, Hiei isn't one to lie or give false information."

"He sure doesn't look it." Harry spoke.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kurama said quietly. "He knows the pain of betrayal, and he doesn't wish to pass that pain on."

"This is getting a little too deep for me." Hagiri said, looking over Angelina's and Katie's shoulders at the chart. He pointed at a spot on the chart. "You three girls weave through here, Ron concentrates on this goal, me and Kurama head off their chasers, while the beaters are busy trying to catch you guys or tie their shoes, take your pick."

Angelina considered Hagiri's plan for a moment. "You know, that should actually work. You sure you're Muggle-born?"

He nodded. "Positive."

She pointed at another play. "How about that one?"

He studied it for a few seconds. "It concentrates on Crabbe and Goyle heading towards Ron on both sides, knock one off course, the other has the burden of trying to hit him on both sides, it's impossible, but they don't know that. You have to consider these people's IQ."

"They have an IQ?" Angelina joked, then saw Alicia come running up to them. "Hey, where've you been?"

"Finishing Snape's essay." She tossed her books down on the ground. "'Why does wolfsbane affect a werewolf in the manner that it does? Thirteen inches, on my desk Monday!' It's a bane, that's why!" She saw the paper they were looking at. "What's that?"

"Slytherin game plans." Angelina grinned evilly.

"No way. How'd we get those?"

"Minamino's friend, Jaganshi."

"Their new chaser that's real short!? What blackmail did we have?"

"None. Hiei just hates Malfoy." Kurama said simply.

"Neat." She looked at the parchment in deep thought, as Angelina went over what Hagiri was pointing out.

Hermione looked at her watch. "I better get my stuff before everyone starts coming out here. I'll see you when the game starts!" She left.

"Strange girl." Kurama said, polishing his broom, making the blood red super-shiny.

"Tell me about it." Hagiri looked up at the bleachers that surrounded the field. "So, these get totally filled up?"

"Of course." Angelina said. "Especially when Gryffindor plays Slytherin. The other houses choose sides then. Well, it's mostly Hufflepuff yelling 'go, go, Gryffindor!' and Ravenclaw taking notes on gaps in both of our strategies. But it's crazy, and there's always a big party afterwards."

"As long as we win." Ron mumbled.

"You'll be fine, Weasley!" Angelina said reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't worry, Ron, we'll beat 'em." Harry grinned, and then a thought snapped in his head. "Lee Jordan left last year, right?"

Angelina looked up. "Yeah, he graduated last year, why?"

"Then who's doing the commentary?"

She blinked. "No clue. Better be someone on our side." She watched as students started pouring out of the castle, and began flooding the bleachers.

"Get 'em, guys!"

"Kick their butts!"

"Knock Malfoy with a few bludgers!"

"Hey, Kurama, Sniper! Make sure Peroxide goes comatose!" Yusuke smirked, apparently informed of the nicknames.

_"Kire!"_ Asato yelled in Japanese. (Kill)

"Clobber the shrimp for me!" Kuwabara gave them a thumbs-up.

The shouts were endless as the students passed them to sit down. They watched as the Slytherin sat down, wearing so much silver and green it was nauseating. The Hufflepuff found their seats, and Kurama disdainfully caught sight of a few banners with a red that was too vivid to be the Gryffindors' scarlet. The Ravenclaw were more revved up than they had expected, but Touya was stoic and calm throughout the clamor and Kaitou looked ready to watch the game.

_Mental notes, no doubt._ Kurama thought. _Ravenclaw will most likely be more tactical than Slytherin. _

"Hey." Hagiri said, getting Kurama's attention. "Where's the idiot?"

Kurama looked around. "Chances are he's posing as someone at the moment."

"Probably." Hagiri dismissed his own curiosity.

"Alright guys, let's go." Angelina said, and the Gryffindor team lined up across from the Slytherin team, like soldiers on opposite sides. But they were much closer.

"Well," Malfoy sneered. "Ready to lose?"

"Ever get tired of talking to yourself, Malfoy?" Harry countered.

"Sure those brooms will hold their weight?" Hagiri asked Kurama, since they were standing across from Crabbe and Goyle.

"One should hope." Kurama grinned. "I'm more concerned that you won't mistake them for the bludgers."

Hagiri raised a brow. "Do they even talk?" He poked Goyle, who grabbed his wrist.

"Stupid Gryffindors." He growled.

Hagiri pried his wrist loose. "Hey, poke Crabbe, see what he says." He said eagerly.

Hiei elbowed Crabbe. "Are you really going to take that from those Gryffindor scum? Kick their ass, I won't tell."

Kurama smiled. "It's not nice to instigate."

"Hn."

Mitarai clenched his broom nervously.

"Good luck Mitarai." Kurama said kindly. The blond looked at him for a moment.

"Thanks, good luck to you guys, too."

Malfoy looked down the line. "Are they getting along? Did I say they could get along?"

"Can't recall." Harry said emptily. He turned to Bletchley, Slytherin's Keeper. "Ready to have some fun?" He taunted.

Bletchley scowled, but didn't speak.

"Hah! Not worth his time, Potter. Normally you can't get the fool to shut up."

"Imagine that." Angelina said sarcastically. She turned to look at Hiei. _"Thanks."_ She mouthed.

"Hn."

"He says 'you're welcome'." Kurama grinned.

"Would it kill you gits to leave my team alone?" Malfoy growled.

"Okay, children, calm down." Madam Hooch walked up to them. "Captains, shake hands."

Malfoy and Angelina grimly took each other's hand, both attempting to squeeze harder than the other.

"Very good, then." Madam Hooch said, "Now, mount your brooms, and"—

**_TWWWWEEEEEEEETT!!!! _**Her whistle screamed, and the teams took off, Bletchley towards his post, Ron towards his as the others scattered.

"And welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! For those of you who don't know, Jordan left Hogwarts last year, so I'm taking his place! Ouch, bludger to the head for Goyle, looks like it came from Minamino, new beater for Gryffindor. Quaffle's in Gryffindor possession, Spinnet's, specifically… dodge's Warrington— nice move, by the way. Passes to team captain Johnson, and SCORES! Point to Gryffindor!"

Hagiri dipped near Kurama, laughing. "That explains where he went, doesn't it? Yana's doing commentary— woah!" He smacked a bludger that nearly got his head.

"Pay attention, Sniper!" Kurama scolded, "They're making a formation, ready?"

Hagiri smirked as his vision flicked orange. "They're dead!"

"— And what on earth is Slytherin up to? They've got possession now, beaters Crabbe and Goyle on opposite sides, heading towards Weasley, and here come Minamino and Hagiri from the flanks— wait, where's the bludgers— oh, there they are, both bludgers are now clobbering Slytherin beaters Crabbe and Goyle, hilarious, if you ask me. Warrington passes to Jaganshi— Jaganshi gets insanely close to Weasley with that throw— but nice save by Bell! Gryffindor in possession again, Spinnet barely dodges a bludger, which proceeds to hit Malfoy— 'bout time, too, little _teme_ deserves"—

"Yana-gi"—

"See, Professor, don't bother trying to say my name, it's way too big. And don't ask what _teme _means, I'll tell ya later! Bell's coming up to the goal, shoots and SCORES! Twenty-nuthin' for Gryffindor! Mitarai sweeps out from behind and takes the quaffle, dodges a bludger— hey, Hagiri, it's not nice to try and hit your friend with stuff! That includes me, too— Mitarai passes to Jaganshi— okay, where'd he go? Oh, jeez, there he is— turn around, RON! — never mind. Point to Slytherin!"

"How'd he do that?" Angelina said, zipping alongside Kurama for a moment.

"Did I mention he's really fast?"

"Thanks for the tip!" She said sarcastically, and descended towards Warrington.

"­­— Warrington in possession, passes to Mitarai— but a bludger knocks it away! That was awesome, Kur-, eh, Minamino! Spinnet snags the quaffle, watch out for that bludger— oh, that was Crabbe, never mind! Here come the real bludgers, heading for Bletchley, he dives out of the way— only to leave the goals exposed! Thirty-ten, Gryffindor! Jaganshi grabs the quaffle— this could be trouble— goes straight up and— ouch, glad those bludgers missed… jeez, Twinkies, are you tryin' to kill the little guy!? Jaganshi passes to Mitarai, Mitarai in possession now— look out for the bludger, Mitarai!— Mitarai releases the quaffle,-- which gets propelled by the bludger, WATCH IT, RON!— Weasley— somehow, don't ask how, caught the quaffle, and the bludger goes past, comes back, and hits Warrington! HA! He looks like a monkey, just hanging there! Hey man, want a banana?"

"Mitsunari!"

"Gyah! Not the first name! It burns! Sorry, Professor! Okay, back to work! Johnson has the quaffle, protected by beaters Minamino and Hagiri spinning around her— they move out of the way, and Angelina SCO— misses. Bletchley tosses quaffle to Mitarai, Mitarai passes to Warrington— who managed to get up, somehow— Warrington goes to throw, and gets cut off by Potter, who's spotted the snitch! Malfoy follows Potter, Potter dives down, goes back up, zips to the right— jeez, Harry, it's not a roller coaster! Potter moves a tiny bit to the left, and STOPS! Malfoy goes flying past Potter! Awesome bluff on Harry's part— Potter takes off to the left, look out for the bludger— good job, Minamino! Make sure he gets the snitch— AND HE DOES! GAME'S OVER FOLKS! Gryffindor wins, One-eighty to ten! WHOO-HOO!"

The cheers made their ears feel like they were about to explode, even though it was only the first game of the season. Kurama let out a quiet 'gulp' when he saw the banners really did bear a picture of an animated him, hitting Malfoy in the head with the club.

"Incredible likeness, right?" Hiei smirked, flying up to his friend.

"Sure, I suppose." He said, running a hand through his long red hair.

"Still vain."

"And you're still sardonic."

"Hn."

"That was fun!" Mitarai laughed. "Man, they should play this back home!"

"Why? Do the humans need another thing to be superior at?" Hiei smirked.

"You propose it spreads to Makai, then, Hiei?"

"Why not?"

They all came down to the ground, where many Gryffindor decided to meet them, and carry the team into the castle until they insisted to be put down. (Kurama could've sworn he lost a few strands of hair).

----------------------------------

They entered the Gryffindor common room, only to meet banners with a lion on them, a dead snake, or 'WE BEAT THEM AGAIN!' written on them in sparkling ink.

"Man, we totally thrashed them!" Dean Thomas cheered.

"That was a real quick game!" A third year cried out.

"More party time, though!" Seamus added.

"You think they act like this every time they win?" Yusuke asked, he had just finished tearing the sleeves off of a white tee he had, so now his arm muscles were totally visible, along with the markings, but he didn't care, the whole place was weird.

"Who knows?" Asato replied, taking a sip of a Sprite that Hermione managed to transfigure. He looked at Yusuke. "You're keepin' those?"

"Hell, I don't know. They normally just go away. Maybe all this magic stuff's keeping them on me."

"Whatever." Asato formed a sly grin when he saw Yana moving through the crowd. "Hey, idiot."

"You rang?" He came up to where the two were sitting on the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell us you were doing commentary?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd surprise you guys."

"Uh-huh." Asato put his hands behind his head. "You're not getting paid, are you?"

"Nope."

"I thought they didn't have electricity." Yusuke thought aloud. "How could you use an announcer thing?"

"It's some sort of magic thing, voice amplification." Yana said, not paying much attention.

Yusuke blinked. "All this magic stuff, it's weird."

**_SPIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

Fireworks exploded, illuminating the common room with red and gold, and causing the sparking banners to become near-blinding. Yusuke looked down between the stair-rail's poles and caught sight of Kurama and Hagiri, who were fighting to get out of the group of clamoring Gryffindor (especially the boy-crazed third years).

"Well, look at the celebrities." Yusuke grinned, noticing that their hair had some glittering confetti in it.

"It's insane. I don't know how they can manage all that attention." Hagiri muttered, looking down at the other team members. "Or maybe I'm just too used to working in the dark."

"That's probably it." Kurama then did a motion with his eyes that suggested a head count. "Where's Kuwabara?"

Yusuke scoffed. "He's up in the room, writing a letter to make sure his sister feeds his cat, or something."

"Ah." Kurama checked his watch. "I should get to work on that essay now."

"What essay?" Yana asked, looking up at Kurama with lazy eyes.

"The one for Snape. Why wolfsbane affects werewolves in the way it does." He headed up the stairs. "Please tell me you all are going to do it."

They were quiet for a moment. "Hold up, Kurama. I need to copy someone's work!" Yana jumped up and ran up the stairs to get his books.

Asato and Hagiri followed suit, and Yusuke just shrugged and decided to come with them.

_**GREAT HALL…**_

The Great Hall was full of students who were working on their homework, mostly people who were taking Potions. They all found a part of a table that was unoccupied and sat there, a decent distance away from other students.

"Okay…" Asato said, flipping his book open to a random page. "What page were werewolves on?"

"Three hundred and ninety-four." Yana said in Snape's voice, he then laughed in his own voice.

"Oh, yeah." Asato flipped to the page. "Werewolves are weird. Didn't that Pantry girl say a werewolf was a teacher here before?"

"That would've been cool." Hagiri said, dipping his quill in ink.

"Hey guys." Mitarai walked up to them, along with Hiei and Rinku, all holding books, quills, and parchment. "You guys doing the essay, too?" He then turned to Yana. "Cheating?"

The others turned their attention to Yana. He had half of the parchment already written, and was still writing.

Hiei's red eyes gazed emptily at Yana for a few moments. He then sat down and began writing feverishly. He paused when he noticed that Kurama was staring at him.

"There are so many minds in him; he can only keep his own well-defended." He said, and then continued writing.

"So, you guys are just writing what Snape knows?" Rinku raised a brow. "Cool." He sat down and started copying Yana's paper.

Kurama shook his head. They should at least try before leeching information out of someone else. He dipped his quill in ink and began writing his own essay.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. I REPEAT, ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. ALL STUDENTS ARE REQUIRED TO COME TO THE GREAT HALL FOR DINNER, ANYONE WHO DOES OTHERWISE WILL RECEIVE A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION. THAT IS ALL." Norom's voice echoed in the Great Hall.

_"_Make me, _onna._" Asato grumbled.

"Who wouldn't go to dinner?" Yusuke asked, looking at the ceiling, which displayed the now pink sky.

"Any one of the first year girls that Malfoy called fat, kids who haven't finished their homework, anorexics, people who feel like snooping around the school, kids that"—

"Okay! Okay, I get it. Sheesh." Yusuke put his head on the table. "Hey, look who's here, Three-Eyes, your little friend."

Hiei turned to look; it was Malfoy and his entourage, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent.

They walked right up to where the group was sitting and sat beside them on the benches, with Malfoy grinning maliciously.

"Well. The little Gryffindors are writing their essays, how cute." He sneered. "And once again, for some reason, you three are with them." He looked at Rinku, Mitarai, and Hiei. "Honestly, I'd think your charity work would be over. But, I guess you're only as good as the company you keep, so, you're pretty worthless."

"So, Kurama, it has no effect on a regular wolf, right?" Rinku asked.

"That's right."

"Okay." Asato added, then continued writing. "You know, I was about to ask you that. But, anyway, you guys know when we go to Hogsmeade again?"

"No clue."

"Beats me."

Malfoy twitched. "Ignoring me, then? A pathetic defense mechanism."

Pansy put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Draco, they're just jealous that you finished yours and always get perfect marks in Potions."

Asato let out a snort.

"What's that, Kido?" He growled.

Asato then said something in rapid-fire Japanese, causing the others to laugh. Hiei and Kurama merely fought back smirks.

Goyle stood up and grabbed Asato by the shirt collar, making him stand up involuntarily.

"In English, you idiot." Malfoy crossed his arms.

"Why does the prissy little rich boy insist on harassing a bunch of guys who grew up street fighting?" He sighed, and lifted up his arm and jabbed his elbow into Goyle's arm, causing him to let go with a yelp. "I mean, honestly, if you want to fight, outside's right there." He pointed at the door.

"Why would I get in a fist fight, like stupid Muggles, with you?" Malfoy said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Asato cracked his neck. "Can't risk getting your pretty little robes dirty."

"You're just dying to get yourself in trouble, aren't you?" Hagiri said blankly, breaking off a chip of wood from the table.

"Must be, to think about confronting me." Malfoy smirked.

"I wasn't talking to him." He said emptily. "I was talking to you."

"So…" Malfoy growled. "Gryffindor's new and pathetic beater is threatening me? And I'm supposed to be scared?"

"You might want to be."

"Is that so?" Malfoy gritted his teeth.

"Malfoy!" They turned to look at who spoke. It was Harry, with Hermione and Ron in tow. "Do you ever plan on leaving the transfers alone? What'd they do to you?"

"They're here, aren't they, Potter? That's enough reason." He jerked his head in the direction of Harry, and Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him, looking like two ugly, fat bouncers who were about to force someone out of a club.

"Malfoy, don't you get sick of hiding behind those two Twinkies? Makes you seem kinda like a coward." Yana said, blowing a bubble with his gum, then popping it.

"What. Did. You. Say?!?!"

"You're a coward who hides behind cake products."

"With a cream filling." Rinku added.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're a coward who hides behind cream-filled cake"—

Malfoy punched him, knocking him onto the floor. He stood up and pointed his wand at him. "I suggest you shut up now, before you suffer for your ignorance."

Yana blinked, looking cross-eyed at the wands' tip. "Pardon my curiosity, but that's not your wand, is it?"

Malfoy had a look of confusion for a moment, and then lifted the wand to his face to inspect it. It shone a dull red, instead of the dark brown it was supposed to be. And it was longer than his. He turned when he heard a slight chuckle.

"I believe that's mine, Mr. Malfoy." Kurama said calmly. He held up another wand. "Might I suggest a trade?"

"How— what? How did you— give me that!" He snatched his wand out of Kurama's hand and threw Kurama's wand back. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey, forget him. Let's go." He marched off, with the two girls right beside him and the Twinkies bringing up the rear.

The three walked up to them. "You guys are crazy to be starting fights with them! They're from pure-blood, powerful families, and have been using magic their whole life, you guys have only been using magic for the past three months! They'll slaughter you!" Hermione scolded.

Hagiri let out a low, dark chuckle. "It doesn't matter how experienced they are," Suddenly, hers, Harry's and Ron's wands came flying out of their pockets and were now in his hands. "Without these, all that work is for nothing."

"How does he do that?" Ron asked, gaping at Hagiri.

Kurama placed his elbows on the table and knit his fingers together, green eyes gazing at the sniper just over his hands. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't showcase your powers here, Hagiri."

"Good thing I don't care." He closed his book, placed his things in his bag, and stood up.

"Where you goin', Sniper?" Yusuke asked.

"I need to find Blackjack. He's been hanging out by the lake a lot lately, I think there's a rat's nest near it." He walked towards the door, "I'll be back at dinner."

"He's a bloody psycho." Ron said, picking up their wands off the table. "I still don't get how he does that."

"Telekinesis."

"What?" Harry looked at Hiei.

"Move things with your mind." He said flatly.

"Riiiiiight, because he's a psychic." Hermione said. "Well, then, what are you?"

"Fire demon."

She let out a forced laugh. "Right, that explains the red eyes. Then, why do you have those bandages?"

"To cover a tattoo that I use to summon a flame dragon from the darkest pits of hell."

"Uh-huh. And why do you wear a bandanna?"

"To hide my third eye."

She laughed, and shook her head. "See, Ron, these guys are just messing with you, psychics…huh, more like Trelawney." They all laughed, and the three left them.

Yusuke bit his lip to fight back a laugh. His eyes were watering as a price. "Oh, man, how stupid is that!?" He grinned widely, showing fangs.

Rinku put his hands behind his head. "Who knew honesty really worked?" He smiled.

"See, Fox? These humans are dense. You could be prancing around this school with silver hair and a tail, they wouldn't know the difference."

"I don't know if they're blind, Hiei." Asato said.

"Might as well be."

------------------------------------

_**AT DINNER…**_

Hagiri had found Blackjack, who was scaring as many Hufflepuff girls as he could, and took him back up to the tower, where he proceeded to scare Crookshanks instead. So, as he entered the Great Hall, he saw the teachers making sure all the students were in the Hall. He slid in between Kurama and Asato, just as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Is everyone here, Professor McGonagall?" He waited for her response. She nodded. "Very well, then. I would first like to say that today's Quidditch game was excellent!" The tables cheered loudly, except for Slytherin. "Now then, on a more serious note, I have been informed by a source that the school is once again, in danger. Dangerous creatures from the East are coming towards this school. We will be sending students home for the week of Thanksgiving."

The whole school erupted in whispers and whines. Harry's heart sank.

"That means I'll be at the Dursley's!" Harry groaned.

"Says who? You can come and stay with my family. My mum's always glad to see you." Ron assured him.

Hermione patted him on the back. "Yeah, and my parents are going skiing, but I could stick with you guys."

Yusuke's head fell on the table with a thud. _"Back to fighting demons."_ He groaned.

"Now, children, we wouldn't send you all home without good reason. We will be enforcing the barriers that protect Hogwarts, so that you will all be safer when you return."

"This is a bunch of bull." Hagiri snarled. "They're trying to stop up the tunnel from here."

Kurama turned to look at him with alarm. "What?"

"Think about it. Rinku, Touya, and Jin came here through a portal, Urameshi probably used one while he was being controlled; and demons, even those that were supposed to be dead, are pouring out of them. They want to stop it all from here because this is a largely centered mystical point, and Voldemort could use a portal to get in the school undetected. There may be enough magic in this school to keep the tunnel from growing larger, maybe even closing it off altogether."

"And…that's bad?" Yana asked.

"When Sea Man and I left, Itsuki was sick, weakened by overworking. If they try to reverse the process, he'll push himself to keep it growing. His power will be concentrated on resisting, leaving the tunnel free for demons to escape. The force will kill him."

"Wait, isn't Itsuki the same guy who's head-over-heels for the dude who told you to commit suicide?" Asato asked, since he was in a hospital during most of their fights with the other psychics.

"He doesn't deserve to die for Mr. Sensui acting stupid." Hagiri said as Dumbledore continued talking.

"We hope that this won't be an inconvenience for you or your families, and promise that if we can fix this problem earlier, you all may return immediately, now then, you may eat."

The food appeared in front of them, but the news seemed to unsettle all of the psychics and demons except for Jin and Kuwabara, who began eating ravenously.

"We're going to need help for this." Kurama said quietly. "There's no way that we could convince them to stop this."

"But who the hell would help us keep people from closing a tunnel just because we want to save a demon?" Yusuke said, elbowing Kuwabara.

"Them." Kurama said, eyeing the three teens further down the table.

"Them?" Yana said, "But they think we're weak, and I'd like what little pride I have to stay intact."

Hagiri's face made the slightest twitch as he looked down towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He'd rather get rid of all the wizards and witches that were going to attempt to make a barrier.

"Let's get out of here." Yusuke said, standing up. "Comin', guys?"

Asato rolled his eyes. "So you're in charge again, Urameshi?"

"Yep."

"Figures. When you die again, I want your job."

Yusuke shook his head. "You can have it. After the billionth you-know-what, I get kinda tired of fighting them."

"Then perhaps Hiei will take over." Kurama smiled, knowing that across the room, Hiei could still hear him plainly.

"Yeah right." Yusuke said as they walked out of the Great Hall. He made a motion that mocked Hiei with his sword. "'I thought he was a demon. These humans are so ugly I can't tell them apart from some low-class demons, but then again, one day I may mistake you for one, Koenma.'" He mimicked Hiei's voice.

Then Yana came up, and tried to sound like Koenma, since he never Copied him.

"'Hiei, you know the difference between a human and a demon, after all, as you say, humans are all stupid and demons are superior. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you now.'"

"'No! Not diaper duty! Anything but that!'" The two teens started laughing, clutching their sides and trying not to fall down. Kurama was trying to look disapproving while Kuwabara and Asato snickered and Hagiri shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

They turned slowly, and to their horror, a short, squat shadow enveloped them, which belonged to Mrs. Norom, who had her son, Joseph at her side.

"Well? If you are going to make such loud noise in the halls, there better be a good reason." Her beady eyes looked at them all, as if counting them. "Six Gryffindor, disturbing the peace in the school's halls."

"Hey, Kido, didn't you get in trouble for disturbing the peace that one time? Remember"—

"Shut up, Yana…"

"Well? Aren't you going to explain yourselves?" Mrs. Norom said impatiently. "Or do I have to give you all detention?" She then looked at Yusuke as if she had never seen him before. "You're that boy who broke into the school, aren't you?"

"Jeez, do I get mentioned at all?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Yeah, but people say some You-Know-Who guy was controllin' me." Yusuke shrugged.

"And did… You-Know-Who give you those?" She pointed at his bare arm and the marks on it.

"I dunno." He looked at her expectant face. "Ma'am." He added with disgust.

She continued looking at his arm for a moment, then she pulled a tiny vial of water out of her purse. She took an irrelevant sip, then lightly tossed the rest onto Yusuke, who winced.

"I must have been seeing things." She said quietly. "Joseph, please make sure these boys go straight to their dormitory."

"Yes, Mum!" He said proudly as she left.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and clasped his hand around where the water hit him. "_Hey, Kurama, what's the deal with this stuff?_"

Kurama put a finger up to a wet spot on Yusuke's shirt, and quickly pulled it back. _"Holy water, it seems. She suspected you were a demon."_

_"Well, he is part demon, right?"_ Yana said, walking a little behind them. _"I thought that holy water thing was just vampires." _

_"Common misconception. It works on all demons, it's just particularly strong on certain species. That tiny amount she had in that vial could do heavy damage to Hiei. It didn't seem bother you much, did it, Yusuke?"_

A tic appeared on Yusuke's head. _"Are you kidding?! It hurts LIKE HELL!!!"_

"Hey, what are you guys talking in?" Joseph demanded, walking behind them.

Asato smirked. "Chinese. Lo Dynasty and everything." He turned to Yana. "Yeah, that Mulan girl was hot, huh?"

"Yep."

Joseph looked at them as if they had sprouted horns and wings, then shrugged. "Just go to the tower."

"Yes, sir!" Yana saluted him, and seemed to inspire Joseph to walk a bit faster.

Asato elbowed Kuwabara, and caught all fives' attention. "Check this out." The shadow of the stairs Joseph was on swept up and rose on the wall, taking the shape of a tall monster with giant claws. Joseph saw it, screamed, nearly fell off the stairs, and ran as fast as his short legs could.

"Hmph." Hagiri snorted, and continued walking up the stairs.

Kurama smiled and shook his heads. "How can I stop you all from using your powers when it's so amusing?" He said quietly.

"You don't."

"Yana, shut up."

-------------------------------------

"Feeling better, Itsuki?" Sensui asked, it was one of those odd other six personalities, Itsuki didn't bother paying much attention to which.

"I wish I could say that I was." He sighed. He was sitting in the boat, which was in the shallow part of the lake, right next to the cave's floor. "I'm beginning to think maybe Kazuya should reconsider that little burst of anger he had towards Mr. Hagiri and Mr. Mitarai."

Sensui had a slight smile on his face. "He doesn't care what you think. He's positive their loyalty killed them, if not the idea of once again being unwanted."

Itsuki closed his eyes. At least it wasn't that ruffian he was speaking to. It was Minoru, he thought, saying what he somewhat wanted to hear.

"And her opinion?"

"She hopes that they didn't commit suicide, she liked them."

Itsuki inspected the bottle of medicine that was given to him by Amanuma. Aspirin, for the headaches he had been having. The fact the little boy cared made him feel better, and he didn't have the heart to tell him that a demon such as himself wouldn't be aided by the medicine.

"Who-hoo!" A big owl came flying into the cave, landing on the couch next to Sensui.

"Well, Umi." He said, tone slightly different. "I see they're okay." He then seemed to look up at the ceiling for no reason. "Shut up, Kazuya, you should've known better than that."

"Shinobu."

"I'm sorry for your situation, Itsuki." He said quietly, almost guiltily. "Now, as for this letter…" He took it off of Umi's leg, and the owl looked at him respectfully, as if he knew which Sensui it was.

_Sensui (all seven of you),_

_Sorry to disappoint whichever one of you sent this, but we're still here. As for the others and Itsuki, hi. We're not going to do ourselves in because we're still expendable. Koenma brought you back because he thought you'd behave, not because you would tell us to commit suicide. We would've done that a long time ago if that was the case. Now, we just found out that they're closing the school down for a while, until they can reinforce the barrier around it. It turns out, the reason they're doing it is because Itsuki's power isn't working the way it should be. If they can make the barrier, Itsuki will die. Too much of his energy is in the open tunnel and portals, if they shut them off, we can't stop them. We might end up having to come back home. Don't let Itsuki work on the tunnel, it will just make him weaker. I know some of you will be against it, but I don't care. Shinobu, make sure Itsuki stays safe. _

_Mitarai_

Sensui blinked. There was more on the note.

**_Sensui,_**

**_We both know that I can beat you, so let's save time. Do as Mitarai says so I don't have to come over there and kick your tall, ugly, stupid, retarded, schizophrenic, dot-headed, lanky butt. Yeah, I used seven adjithings, got a problem with it?! _**

_**Yusuke Urameshi**_

_**P.S.: We still need to fight!**_

Shinobu smiled. That explained why there were a few more demons loose than usual; Yusuke was in England. That was strange, since all flights had been cancelled because for 'some reason, mostly likely global warming', as the reporters put it. He knew the truth, though. One of the demons that had gotten free didn't want anyone to leave Japan and froze all the planes. He let out a sigh. Apparently, the job as Spirit Detective was never truly finished. He stood up, grabbing a jacket that was hanging off the side of the couch.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Shinobu?"

"I'm curious about what's causing this weather." He turned to look at Itsuki. "I want you to rest. Don't worry about the tunnel; it can hold its own." And with that, the former detective walked out.

--------------------------------

"So, explain again what it is that you want with me."

Diablo moved a few strands of metallic-blue hair to clear his vision of the centaur. "Well, Firenze, you remember that little… problem I had with Snape back when I was a student, correct?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes but, I don't understand why that would be an issue now. It's been eleven years now, correct?"

"Yeah, well, it seems that a certain issue has arisen again. I've heard a few stories from some of the creatures in the forest, and they've told me some things about students that go here. One of whom you're familiar with."

"Harry Potter?" Firenze stepped back a little. "But what does he have to do with any of it?"

"He has a lot to do with it. We share a common enemy, one that wants me and Sangre dead, along with him and the new students."

Firenze looked insulted. "They want to kill the youngest ones?!"

Diablo put a finger to his mouth. "Shh! Jeez, last thing I need is to be jumped by a bunch of centaurs, or harpooned by a unicorn. No, it's the kids from Japan." He ran his hand through his bangs. "Look, I need you to find some bones for me again."

"Why do you need bones so badly, I thought humans sold them at stores." Firenze looked at Diablo for a moment, his teeth were gritted and his eyes were tightly shut. "Are you alright?"

The professor shook his head, like dismissing a dream. "Just, just find me some bones, unicorn and thestral, if you can see the"—

"I can see them." Firenze said, flicking his tail. "I suppose you want their saliva again, as well?"

"Yeah, that'd help."

"Very well, then. Good day, Diablo." And with that, he trotted away.

"Hurry up, Firenze. I'm getting hungry…"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Falcon: (reads chapter over) Wait, I made Diablo, so I deserve to know what's going on!

LL A.K.: Top secret. I will tell you later.

Falcon: What's wrong with now?

LL A.K.: (points at readers)

Falcon: Oh… hey, this chapter's 19 pages long.

LL A.K.: Yeah, I think they're getting longer, hopefully that'll quit, but anyways, here's the responses.

**Black Panther Wolf:** Yeah, I just had to have Sensui beat up Gourmet. I hate him, too. _He ate Murota! (sobs)_

**Deceptigirl:** Seems like everyone hates Gourmet…

**Raven, Januarye, Key, Kaedae** We've lost your interest and you're taking this off your favorites? Okay, this authoress will live. It's not like I'm going to die over it. Hey, you're still in elementary, so…that has nothing to do with anything, does it?

**Samuraiduck27:** Yeah, Born Anew is cool. I love the part when Hiei says 'you do realize he'll be kicking back?' and Kuwa-chan gets ticked.

**Mihi-kun:** Well, Sirius will be in the next chapter, and so will Phoenix and Diablo.


	11. A Curse and A Death

LL A.K.: Hello! We have guests with us today!

Falcon: Diablo, Phoenix, and Raptor!

Diablo: (trying to tie shoe)

Phoenix: (Staring at Falcon's neck) Hi…

Raptor: (can't talk)

LL A.K.: Ah-heh… yeah. So, Phoenix, where've you been?

Phoenix: Does it matter, I'm starving. (goes to bite Falcon)

Falcon: Oh look, a penny! (ducks to pick up penny)

SLAM.

Phoenix: (unconscious)

LL A.K.: Yeah… Well, anyways, great news, people, we now have a picture of Diablo we can email to you, if you want!

Falcon: We're gonna try to get it on our theotaku .com thing. It's under Falcon-sama, if you want to check out our stuff. We've got a bunch of quiz results on it, too.

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: **Long Live Asato Kido and Falcon-sama don't own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter, and request that you stupid lawyers go away and deal with that kid that stalks all their friends.

_**SCENE CHANGE **"Japanese or spell"_ /_/Hiei's telepathy in Japanese_ //Hiei's telepathy in English

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Asato fought to keep his eyes open. Professor Binns was talking about the gremlin rebellion in the same painful drone that he must have spoken in for at least a century. His narrow eyes were slowly forcing themselves shut, eyelids attempting to slam down, forbidding his pale brown eyes from seeing anything. He was almost totally asleep when—

WHAM!

"Ow!" He jumped in his seat, hand on his forehead. Yusuke whistled innocently from three seats down, holding a few rocks, obviously loaned from Hagiri.

"Mr. Urameshi, please answer my question." Professor Binns said.

"Uh… grape?"

"Why, that's correct, the gremlins despised grape juice, and were defeated when wizards turned the river into grape juice."

Kurama and Hermione looked stunned. How'd Yusuke get something right?

The blond took advantage of this bizarre answer, and went to sleep. Yana blinked, looking at them all, and with a shrug, fell asleep sitting up.

Kurama shook his head at the sight. He turned to look at his right; Hagiri was in the process of nodding off, head jerking up in an attempt to stay awake, then falling back to his chest, Kuwabara was snoring loudly with his head on his desk. And Yusuke, well Yusuke was drawing pictures of himself (a stick figure with slicked hair) using the spirit gun on Malfoy, who fell to the ground, according to the manga-style pictures.

"Yusuke…" Kurama said in a sort of parental way. The delinquent's brown eyes darted to look at Kurama, and then he scribbled on the paper and held it so that Kurama could see it even more clearly. Now, instead of slicked back hair, the stick figure had long hair with stray strands sticking out, and instead of the spirit gun, it now had a very childish-looking flower.

"Better?"

"Indeed." He looked at the picture intently. "But, you seemed to make his ego too small.

Yusuke paused. "Oh yeah, I did." He scribbled the word's 'Malfoy's Ego' on the paper, and pointed at a freshly drawn giant bunny. "Better?"

"Much."

-

"So, did I miss anything?" Yana said, stretching and yawning.

"Not that I know of." Kurama said. "How about you, Hagiri?"

The Sniper blinked. "Please, I was sleeping and you know it."

Kuwabara cracked his neck. "Yeah, I knew you were sleeping, I could hear you snoring from the other side of Kurama, Urameshi, and Kido."

"That was you snoring."

"Not funny, Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled.

"I never said it was." He shrugged, and then looked at his watch. "Demonology in ten. Can't I go skip?"

"Hn. No, we prefer you to be stuck in these walls as torture."

Everyone but Kurama jumped at the sudden arrival of Hiei, who was now walking beside them, eyes closed.

"I am never going to get used to that." Yana twitched. "Where did you just come from, Hiei?"

"Double Herbology. Touya and Kaitou wanted me to say something along the line of 'hi' to you idiots."

Hagiri took a quick glance through the corner of his eye. "Where's Mitarai?"

Hiei half-shrugged, a movement that was nearly unnoticeable.

"That helps." He took another glance to his left. "Hey."

They all stopped. "What's up?" Asato asked, and followed his gaze. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the courtyard, sitting on a stone bench and talking animatedly. "Yeah, so? It looks like a bad impersonation of Trelawney."

"I could do a good"—

"NO, YANA!"

"Okay…"

Hagiri shook his head. "When do we ask them? I mean, I hate asking for favors as much as the next egomaniac, but still…"

Yusuke looked at Hagiri. He really seemed worried. Maybe it was because of the whole idea that Koenma had brought Sensui back, along with that fat freak of nature. Most likely it was because Itsuki was their only way to make the tunnel and Hagiri had screwed priorities and thought that by saving a demon, they could kill off humanity.

"We'll talk to them later. I doubt it would be a good idea to ask them right now." Yusuke said.

"How noble of you, Yusuke. Care to repeat it so I can have a more defined reason to kill you?"

"Nah, I like the suspense, Hiei. Now can I please skip class, dad?" Yusuke pleaded to Kurama.

"Yusuke, it's Demonology. Quite a useful class, especially to see demons through a human's point of view."

"Yeah, but, I spent like three years looking at 'em in a 'humans point of view.'" He whined. "I'd like to see my eyelids in a demon's point of view sometime."

"Then I'm sure Hiei would be glad to remove them so that he could have a look."

"Okay, that was a little gross…" Yana said as they started climbing the stairs to get to the Demonology class on the fourth floor. "I mean, why would Hiei even want to look at"—

"Actually, I'm quite interested."

"Ew."

-

Professor Phoenix walked into the classroom briskly, looking a little more sallow than usual. He set his bag onto his desk with a thump, causing a few of the less attentive students to jump.

"I hope you all did your essay." He said, sounding a bit disgruntled. They nodded (well, Hiei just glared and so did Hagiri). "Good. _Accio._" He said in an almost bored tone, and all the essays were then neatly stacked on his desk. "Now then, we're going to go over a few things that might be difficult to swallow. Has anyone ever seen a demon?"

Yana made a slight twitch like he wanted to raise his hand, but Kurama kicked him under the desks.

"No one? I find that possible, but surely there's someone who has seen one." Still nothing. "Give me a break. Not even a kappa?"

Silence.

He groaned, then muttered, "Overprotected brats." quietly. "A vampire?"

A few hands were raised, including Ron's.

"Okay, then. Some common ground, finally." He leaned against his desk. "Vampires are not quite considered demons. They are thought of as half-breeds, because they aren't quite human, but they aren't full-blown demons, either. Pure demons, however, can be either incredibly strong, or pathetic. But even the weakest can be able to destroy a human easily. This…" He flicked his wand, causing the projector in the corner to turn on and cast a picture of a shadowy figure with long, wild blond hair and tanned skin sitting on a rock. "…Is one of the most powerful demons on record, supposedly the strongest.

"He is known as Raizen, and ruled one of the three kingdoms that made up the Demon World. We've speculated about what type of demon he is, but what can't determine it. What is known about him is that he feeds on human flesh. But as you can see by this picture," He pointed his wand at the frozen pictures' stomach. "He obviously hadn't eaten anything in a while; you can see his ribs quite well."

"But, Professor Phoenix," Hermione spoke. "He looks so human."

"Well, he's not." He flicked his wand, and the picture changed. "Some of the tell-tale signs of a humanoid demon: fangs, ears, nails-slash-claws, and the occasional markings."

Yusuke let out a quiet 'gulp'. Kuwabara's voice was a strained whisper. "_Isn't that your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather_?"

"_You coulda just said ancestor_." Yusuke grumbled.

"Now then," Phoenix flicked his wand again, changing it to a picture of a silver fox.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Lavender said.

"This is one of the more notorious lower-class demons, roughly a D-class. Youko Kurama. He was well known for robbing giant heavily-armed castles and plundering other thieves' hideouts for their treasure. There are some records of him working alongside a bat demon, whose name remains unknown. This picture is of his animal form, which basically looks like a fox with red eyes. But his true form…"

The picture changed again, now he showed a tall young man with long silver hair that went down to his waist, fair skin, wearing white. But the three most notable factors were his tail, golden eyes, and fox ears perched on top of his head.

"He's cute." Lavender sighed.

"You mean hot!" Parvati and Lavender then went into a fit of silent giggles.

"_Well, Kurama, how do you like that attention_?" Yusuke whispered.

"_I'm only documented as a D-class…_" He said in a sort of daze.

"Continuing on our slide show," Phoenix said, changing the picture again, this time to a mostly shadowed figure that was turned slightly sideways, almost profile-like. You could plainly see that its skin was green and that it had eyes all over its chest, stomach, and arms. Its eyes were mismatched on its face, the two normal eyes were red, and the third that was on its forehead was purple. But what caught several people's eyes was the hair. It was black and spiked upwards, and had a white starburst in the middle.

Hermione looked out the corner of her eye to look at Hiei. His eyes were red…but that couldn't be possible, demons didn't exist anymore. And besides, the fox one was called Youko Kurama, and Minamino's nickname was Kurama. They were just big demonology fans.

She hoped.

"This demon has been given no name, but some have called him the flying shadow. He assassinated countless demons and was also a thief throughout his known existence. He moved so fast that no one could follow him, by sight or speed, giving him the demon category of apparition. Stories say that he was born to a species of all female demons, called Koorime. They had legends about a fabled son that would one day curse them for all eternity and bring the flames of hell to them. They say that against the mother's pleas, he was thrown off a cliff and was found and raised by demon criminals, until he surpassed them all in strength. He supposedly killed them all, and then worked solo. No other record has been kept."

He turned the projector off. "So, any questions, comments?"

Parvati raised her hand. "Is that Youko guy still alive?"

Phoenix shook his head. Children and hormones, what a nightmare. "As I've said before, the Ministry tells me to tell you that demons are no longer in existence. He very well may be, in my opinion."

"Any clue where he might be?"

His brow twitched. "I have no idea. But please, feel free to scour the continents for him, I'll write up an excuse. I'd probably go like this: 'please excuse Parvati Patil for her absences to class, she was looking for a demon that she found attractive.'" He took a deep breath for a moment, trying to tolerate them all. "Any reasonable questions?"

Yana raised his hand.

"No, Yanagisawa, the house-elves aren't from Pluto."

He put his hand down.

"Anything else?"

Yana raised his hand again.

"They're not from that planet, either."

He put his hand back down.

Phoenix shook his head. "Okay, any questions that involve the subject of today's lesson?"

This time Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Did any of them have… powers?" he sounded unsure of his own question.

Phoenix inclined his head, as if approving the question. "Yes, they did. Youko not only could turn into a fox, but could also manipulate plants to his will, from turning a blade of grass into a sword to turning a rose into a lethal whip. The green demon I showed you not only possessed incredible speed, but could create and control fire. Some rumors say that he could even control people with his mind, look through their eyes, and even kill them by merely thinking it." He smirked, as if jealous of the demons. "Yeah, and I'm not sure about what Raizen did; no one is. Did that answer your question, Potter?"

"Yes sir, thank you." He said.

_BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Okay, then, class, I want you to choose any specific demon or breed, and I want a one and a half foot essay on them." He said as they put their things up from taking notes.

Hagiri walked up to Yusuke, and elbowed him slightly. "Well?"

The half-breed sighed, "They seem to go outside a lot, we'll go after them then." He gave Hagiri a playful punch in the shoulder. "Don't worry, Sniper, I got it."

"What? Your brain?" Asato said, catching up to them.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, I almost forgot to fake a laugh."

"Kido, the detective's been missing that for years." Hiei said bluntly, suddenly at their side. He raised a brow very slightly. "Kurama's missing."

"Can you ever say 'where's Kurama', huh, Shorty?" Kuwabara asked, drawing on his hand with a quill.

"That would mean that I'm concerned. I'm merely observing the fact that he's not here and the females aren't following us."

"You act like you're talking about lions, Hiei." Yusuke then faked an Australian accent, while trying to mock Hiei at the same time. "We're 'ere in 'Ogwarts, an' ever since one of my colleagues left the group, th' females seem to 'ave lost interest in us."

"No more Animal Planet for you, mister." Yana said sternly.

"Animal Planet? What's that?" They turned around; it was Ron who spoke, with Hermione and Harry next to him.

"It's a channel on television, Ron." Hermione replied.

"What's a television?"

Hagiri blinked. "I hope I didn't just hear that."

Mitarai nodded in agreement, while Kuwabara, Asato and Yusuke all had looks that said 'what the hell's this kid on?' Hiei and Rinku were both thinking about the first time they encountered a television, in both cases the TV was smashed into little pieces then combusted.

Yana just stood there looking stupid.

"Well, we have to go put some books up then head to the library, are you guys coming?" Harry asked.

They all looked at each other for a split second, each shrugging in an 'I don't care' manner. "Sure, this thing's too damn heavy to carry around this place." Yusuke readjusted the strap on his bag.

Most of them headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, but they had parted with Hiei, Rinku, and Mitarai when they got to a corridor that headed towards the dungeons. They had been listening to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's argument about whether they should go see Sirius instead of going to the library, but in the end, Hermione apparently won, since Ron was grumbling about how he was tired of writing.

_"Hey, Kuwabara, can you feel Kurama anywhere?"_ Yusuke asked in Japanese. _"I mean, normally I can tell, but this magic stuff has me screwed up."_

Kuwabara looked slightly up thoughtfully. _"Nah, he's coverin' his tracks a lot since we're here. Hiei and the others too. They must be scared that these guys can feel their energy."_

_"Well that stinks."_ Yana muttered. _"Ya know, it'd really be bad if he was in trouble or something, and we didn't know it, and maybe some dude came back from the dead and wants revenge on him, and then I'd have to disguise as him and date someone. Maybe Botan, she's kinda cute…"_

Asato blinked, "_Yeah, well he's probably at the library or something, I don't see how you guys could worry."_

_"Maybe some of the Hufflepuff girls kidnapped him…"_

_"Shut up, Yana."_

-

Harry was the first to approach the Fat Lady.

"Chocolate chip." He said dismissively, tuning out the rapid-fire Japanese that was being rambled behind him. He heard a punch land on someone and turned slightly, noticing that Yusuke now had a bruise on his face and was being held back by Kuwabara and Yana, while Kido smirked and laughed as Yusuke was apparently cursing in Japanese.

"They're so violent." Hermione said, brushing past him. "Honestly, I heard that Japan was an advanced, well-organized, orderly place, and that's mostly Muggles. These boys are so malevolent."

The three watched as Yusuke got loose and chased Asato up the stairs, yelling.

"They should teach languages here, I think it would be interesting to learn Japanese." Hermione put her bag in a chair.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to take a class." Ron grumbled, looking at his _Potions: Year Six_ book. "I think it's weird they'll just suddenly decide to talk in Japanese, and they even whisper in it. Why would they need to whisper? No one here speaks Japanese," He turned when he saw Hermione dash up the stairs of the girl dormitories. "Where's she going?"

"I'm getting my charms book, Ronald." She said before she disappeared behind a door.

Just then, the transfers came down the opposite stairs, their clothes were messed up from an obvious struggle. Yana looked at Harry and Ron's troubled faces. "We cleaned the mess up in there. Just, ah… stay away from Blackjack, he's kinda grumpy."

Yusuke, who was now wearing a short-sleeve shirt, looked at them. "Hey, are you guys comin'? And where's…"

"Hermione's up there, we're waiting for her." Harry said, "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up."

They nodded and left.

"I got it!" Hermione said as she came running down the stairs. "Here guys, look." She opened the book, showing a chapter with the heading 'Language Charms: Speak and Hear'. "See, language charms! All we do is use a spell on some object that can be worn, and we can understand what they say! Harry, we could use your glasses, I could use a necklace, and Ron… your watch!"

Harry shook his head. She was so suspicious, and now she was making Ron jittery. Why couldn't they just accept that they're just transfers who got their magic late?

"Okay, Harry, give me your glasses."

He reluctantly obeyed. "Just don't blow them up."

"Harry, don't worry. Now Ron, your watch, thank you. Now…" She took off the necklace she was wearing and set it next to the glasses and watch. "_Translatio Foreign Japan._" She pointed her wand at the items, which glowed pink for a second, then went back to normal.

Harry carefully picked up his glasses and put them back on.

"Ron, say something you've heard the transfers say before." Hermione instructed.

"Like what, they say it all too fast."

"What about Hiei? He barely says two words."

Ron put his hand to his chin. "Oh, wait, I know! Baka."

Harry blinked. "Idiot? That's what it means?"

"Really?" Hermione put the necklace on quickly and tossed Ron his watch. "So they work?"

"Seems like it."

"Well, then, let's go to the library." She grabbed a quill and some parchment out of her bag, and marched out of the common room.

-

_**THE LIBRARY…**_

"Yusuke, hand me that book, please."

"No. Tell us where you went." Yusuke glared at Kurama's green eyes.

"Yusuke, just give him the damn book." Hagiri said bluntly, flipping through a book on telekinetic demons.

"…Fine." He threw the book, making hit Kurama in the chest with a 'thump'. He snorted in disgust before returning to his book titled, 'Legendary Demons: The Rulers of All'. He scowled as he saw a sketch of Raizen and what the caption said was a human that he was going to eat. But in reality, it looked more like he was about to kiss her. Yeah, real starving.

"Hey guys." Harry said as him, Hermione, and Ron walked up to the tables they had pushed together. He turned to take a quick glimpse of a table full of girls who kept looking their way. "Fans?"

Kurama smiled faintly. "'Obsessed' seems more appropriate. Have a seat." He nodded his head towards three seats near the end of the table that were closest to Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kaitou, Jin, and Touya.

Harry and Ron walked over to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who were looking up possible Patronuses they could have; but Hermione walked over to where the Demonology books were located. Her eyes widened at the sight. They were all gone! But how? This school was supposed to have an innumerable amount of books!

She felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped with as quiet yelp.

"Little secret," She turned her head slightly, suddenly staring into blue eyes. Mitarai, obviously. "We've got most of the books on the table."

She looked behind her. So they did. Blushing, she walked back to the table and went to have a seat when—

SLAM.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Students laughed, pointing at her and the person who pulled her chair.

Pansy. Along with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

She stood up with a scowl on her face. The Slytherin boys snickered at her until Pansy spoke. "Pity, I thought with all that hair it would weigh you down to the floor. So much for that theory."

Malfoy smirked at the table before him. "What's this? English 101? I swear, it's bad enough all the mudbloods that come in locally, but now they're shipping them in. This place is already overrun by you scum, it's just getting worse. If only something had fallen on you, Granger; the school would be better then."

Hermione clenched her fists in anger, she just wanted nothing more than to slap him again, twice as hard as she did in third year. And she wouldn't mind a shot at Pansy, either.

_CRACK. CRACK._

Malfoy raised a brow at the sound. Knuckles being cracked, but those stupid mudblood transfers wouldn't try anything against him if they had a shred of intelligence or self-preservation.

"So, Malfoy, you always act like a jackass or is today special?" Malfoy looked at the boy with slicked-back black hair. His brown eyes seemed to glare through him, like he was worthless. "It's damn tragic when your girlfriend starts pickin' at the decent people."

Malfoy barked a laugh. "Granger? Decent? Good one, Urameshi, that'll be the day. I heard you're pretty tough, why do you even bother wasting time with these idiots?"

"I don't know how your spoiled brat mentality can handle this, Malfoy, but these are my friends. Ever heard of friends? They usually say more than 'grr' and 'ugh', like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum here." He saw Crabbe and Goyle go to move towards him, but Malfoy stopped them. "Look, leave them the hell alone and go dye your hair an actual color."

"Got room to talk, Urameshi, with some of these mongrels." He sneered, indicating Rinku and Jin's messy hair, Hiei's gravity-defying hair, Yana's purple and Touya's blue hair, and Kurama's hopelessly perfect red hair. "Scares me to think what your hair really looks like."

Yusuke snorted and held up a single finger. Malfoy let out a huff, "Pitiful. And you all have this ridiculous idea that you're going to have a decent essay. I'm already finished."

"_As if we're supposed to care about your pathetic kiss-up attempts_." Hiei muttered in Japanese, catching Hermione off guard with the fact she understood.

"What's that, Jaganshi?" Malfoy glared.

"I said you should be careful about leaving you things in the common room, they might catch fire." He said blankly.

Malfoy thought about it for a few seconds, then apparently the meaning snapped. "This isn't over, Gryffindor scum."

"Do us a favor and get some material that doesn't sound like you ripped it off of Batman." Yana called as the four left.

Touya and Jin looked at Kaitou, who shrugged. "We don't count."

"Explains a lot." Touya muttered and Jin nodded.

Harry and Ron came back over to the table, noticing that Yusuke looked exceptionally ticked. "What's up with him?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy came by," Hermione explained, "Pansy pulled the chair out from under me and Yusuke stood up to him. Then Hiei mentioned fires in the Slytherin common room and he left."

"Fires in the Slytherin common room?"

Kurama smiled. "Pyromania, Ron. Hiei happens to have a severe case of it and enjoys setting things on fire."

"But Hiei can't start a fire from in here." Harry said.

"_Or can he? Duh-duh-dun…" _Yana laughed.

Harry pretended he had no clue what Yana said, so did Ron and Hermione. But they couldn't take anything seriously as long as it came from Yana's mouth.

_"_So what're you three going to write your essays about?" Kaitou asked, curious.

"I dunno," Ron said, "I was thinking maybe the Koorime, they seem interesting."

Hiei clenched his teeth, seething.

Harry flipped through a book emptily. "How about an elemental demon? They seem simple enough."

"Too simple, Harry, everyone's going to write about them." Hermione said, scanning the pages of a book. "Besides, they don't have that much detail, take ice for example, they freeze the air around them to subzero temperatures, and dislike heat. The end."

Jin looked at Touya nervously, but the shinobi closed his eyes, as if meditating and tuning them out.

"What about fire?"

"Intense heat around them, can withstand the most severe draughts and remain comfortable, and can possibly set things on fire at will." She caught a glimpse of what Yusuke was looking at. "Your essay's on Raizen?"

He jumped, startled. "Yeah, what's your point?" He grumbled. She gently moved the book from his grasp to inspect it.

"He was able to possess people; he could use a sort of mind control." She said, reading. "He fed on humans, and he may have starved to death since he one day suddenly refused to eat." She looked at the picture. "I wonder why he had those markings…" She pushed the book back to Yusuke. "Sorry, I was just…" She stared at Yusuke's bare arms.

"What?" Yusuke asked. "What's up?"

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing, those marks You-Know-Who gave you just look like the ones he had."

Yusuke looked at the picture again. "Hey, it kinda does. Weird."

Yana elbowed Yusuke, and in Kuwabara's voice, said, _"Hey, Urameshi, isn't that your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great"—_

_"Quit while you're still breathing."_ He warned.

_"Yes sir, your freakishness! I live to serve you! Do you need anything else, your hair re-gelled, wand buffed, take Puu to the vet?" _

_"Shut up." _Yusuke growled, then, in a more puzzled tone. _"You know what; I haven't seen Puu in a real long time. Hope he's okay…"_

Hiei made a quick glance at Yusuke before returning to his essay that made him seem more superior than the books intended. _"He's a giant bird, Detective; I doubt he'd be in any danger, sadly."_

_"Yeah, well according to you, Hiei, everything's giant."_ Kuwabara pointed out._ "Or it could be the fact your so sh"—_

_"Can I kill your shoulder monkey, Yusuke?_"

_"Go ahead."_

Hiei made a motion like he was reaching for a sword, causing Kuwabara to jump his seat a little further from the table. Hermione looked at them disdainfully. They were just goofing off; how was she supposed to learn anything about them from that?

_"Jeez, Urameshi, sellin' me out to the shrimp! I shoulda known that your little ata-whatever made you more different!" _Kuwabara whined.

_"Atavism."_ Kurama corrected. "Hermione, could you please hand me that book beside you?"

She handed him the book, _Demon Spirits and Their Stories_. He had gone to take it from her when he suddenly dropped it just as Harry put his hand to his forehead.

"Ow!" Harry said, and noticed that some of the transfers suddenly seemed more attentive, like they were listening for something. The five who were first to arrive (Yana, Asato, Kaitou, Hagiri, and Mitarai for those who lost track) looked at the others, alarmed.

"_What is it?"_ Asato asked, eyes darting from Kuwabara to Kurama to Hiei, since as far as he knew, they were most likely to sense something. _"A demon?"_

Kuwabara was shivering, _"Not sure, it's weird though, familiar."_ He turned to Yusuke. _"Doesn't feel like… you know?"_

Yusuke gritted his teeth. _"I felt that before…"_ He looked at Hiei. _"Anything?"_

Hiei shut his eyes for a moment. _"It's gone. Whatever it was must have been swallowed by a stray portal."_

_"Who could it have been?" _Mitarai asked, holding the knife in his pocket.

_"Toguro, I suppose."_ Kurama sighed, still tense. _"That's what it feels like. I hope he's still gone. If he returns there would be some problems."_

Ron looked at them. "You guys alright?" He asked.

Kuwabara forced a goofy grin on his face. "Yep! You fell for it! See you guys, I told you if we acted like something was going on they'd freak out!"

"THAT'S IT! OUT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR NOISE!"

Yana gulped. "I think we're getting kicked out of the library."

"Good guess." Kurama said, grabbing his books.

-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had walked out of the school, and were now headed towards Hagrid's hut.

"Who do you suppose Toguro is?" Hermione said curiously, flipping through her Ancient Runes book.

"Who knows, probably just someone they knew in Japan." Ron said dismissively. "Besides, what kind of name is 'Toguro'?"

Harry looked to his left, where all of the Cerberus puppies were chained up and sleeping. They seemed peaceful, for once.

"Harry," Hermione said, catching his attention. "Your scar hurt in there, didn't it?"

He hesitated to tell her. He was sick of the pity for his scar. "Yeah, but I doubt it was anything bad. Voldemort must have forgotten how to make a peanut butter sandwich or something."

Ron blinked. "You're not one to make fun of You-Know-Who, Harry. Are you feeling alright?"

"Just tired, I guess." He said as he knocked on Hagrid's door. It opened and revealed Hagrid, who looked tired.

"'Ey there, Harry, Ron, Hermione. C'mon in." They obeyed, and went to sit down, but couldn't, there was a very big lizard-like creature lying on the couch. It's skin was a sort of dull grey with the slightest blue tint. "Sorry 'bout that, the professor's not doin' too well."

"The professor?" Hermione looked at the creature. "You mean that's a teacher?"

They could have sworn they heard Hagrid mutter, 'I shouldn't 'ave told you that'. He sighed as he sat down in his chair and put a giant hand on Fang's head. "Yeah, that's one o' th' professors."

"But who? They were all at school!" Ron said, then noticed Harry was staring at the creature. "What is it?"

"It's Professor Diablo, see the marks under his eyes?" Sure enough, there was a sideways 'v' under each of it's eyes. "I didn't know he was an Animagus. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know if I should be tellin' you this, but Firenze brought 'em to me."

"Firenze? Why?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid took a deep breath, then made a rather loud 'gulp', as if fighting back the fact he wanted to cry. "There were Death Eaters, in the forest. He was doing some research for a class, when he ran into them. I suppose he turned into that Komodo dragon when he saw them. They got him with the Killing Curse."

Harry's heart sank. "He's dead?" He stared at Diablo. "But, he was fine! We had his class just before History of Magic! We were supposed to have our first Patronus Club meeting soon!"

"I know, Harry, but there were Death Eaters." Hagrid sighed. "He fought back, Firenze saw 'em. Hurt one pretty bad, but he got away."

"That's horrible…" Hermione said, fighting tears.

Ron bit his lip in silence.

Professor Diablo was dead, thanks to Death Eaters, Harry thought. It wasn't fair. He was barely out of school, teaching, and then he dies! He looked at the giant lizard sadly, his eyes were closed peacefully, at least they looked peaceful compared to the rest of his body, a whip-like tail that was limp on the floor, long fangs and claws, and even the grey-blue of his skin looked violent.

"So," Hagrid said as he door opened and Sirius walked in. "What made you three want to come over here?"

It was Hermione who answered. "Harry's scar was hurting for a second in the library, but he thought it was nothing."

"It must have been the Death Eaters that made it hurt." Sirius said grimly. He walked up to Diablo and put his ear to his chest. "It's horrible. I keep hoping he's just knocked out, but, I know that's not true. I didn't survive it. No one did but you, Harry, why should anyone else be spared? Fate's an awful thing; destroys families, ruins friendships, and spawns hate."

-

"Hey, Harry!" Asato said, disgruntled, but attempting to sound friendly. "Yo, Potter!" Harry continued walking towards the Great Hall, apparently unable to hear him. "Dammit. 'Kido, please go get Harry, we need to ask him about the barrier'; sure, Kurama, go pass your little tasks to the human. The best looking one, at that." He continued grumbling as he chased after Harry.

"Mr. Kido, I suggest you slow down if you don't want detention." A fake-sweet voice said. He slowed to a stop and sighed, clenching his fists. "I would hate to think what would happen if you tripped and fell, especially traveling through these staircases."

He turned to face Norom. "Thanks for stopping me, I may have actually fallen and been stuck in that bottomless abyss down there." He coughed, "_Onna._"

"Are you getting sick, Mr. Kido?" She said curiously. "Perhaps you should go to the hospital wing."

"Good idea, I'll get on that right away." He took off, yelling in Japanese. _"Dammit, Harry, slow down before I freeze up this whole school!"_

-

Harry stopped where he was standing. He had forgotten about the translation charm. But it wasn't like he had no reason to, he just found out that a professor was dead, the Defense teacher, at that. He had liked Diablo, they had been working on Patronus charms, and even the transfers were getting better; there had been so many students interested, they had made a Patronus Club, so they could practice more. Their first meeting was even supposed to be tonight.

"Harry!" He turned around; it was Kido, the blond one with a very…colorful vocabulary. "'bout damn time you stopped, I've been following you for the past eight corridor-things!"

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed.

"Look, the teachers can't make that barrier." He said quietly as some Ravenclaw girls walked by, Cho included. "One of our friends will die if they put it up. He's sick, and if they put it up, he'll die."

Harry looked at him. "That's not funny, Kido." He started walking again; Asato walked a half-step faster than him.

"I'm serious! I mean, I don't care for the guy that much, but the others are worried about him."

"Kido, quit joking, putting a barrier up won't hurt anyone." He said, thinking about Diablo. "It'll help, now leave me alone!"

Asato grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly. "Look, do you need convincing!" He snarled.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Asato's throat. "I'm not in the mood. Go away and leave me alone."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood, either."

All Harry heard was the sound of knuckles cracking before everything went blank.

-

"You didn't have to hit him, Kido."

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"I would've done it."

"No one cares about you, Hagiri."

"You'll be saying that when your pretty orange sword is halfway down your throat."

"Yeah, right. One touch and you're vaporized."

"Are you saying you're stronger than me?"

"Technically he is, Hagiri. His energy is much stronger than yours."

"Nyah! See, even Kurama's on my side."

"But an oil tanker beats anyone."

"'cept me."

"No one asked you to be part of this conversation, Urameshi."

"This is a conversation? Sounds like you're arguing over who gets to play with the Tinker Toys."

"Shut up."

Harry opened his eyes slowly, noticing that he was in the boy's dormitory, lying on his bed; with the Gryffindor transfers looming over him. He looked at Asato, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Kuwabara was staring at him through narrow eyes, Yusuke was holding a bottle of liquid that said 'Germ-X Hand Sanitizer' and was scrubbing it on his arms, desperate to get the marks off; Hagiri was leaning on the wall, Yana was looking at a brick in the wall like it was extremely interesting; while Kurama simply stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Harry sat up. "What's going on?"

"Kido attempted to tell you of our dilemma, you ignored him." Kurama said. "I apologize for his methods."

"Tell that to my face." He said; he could feel that his cheek was bruised.

Hagiri looked at Harry intently, like if he said something that Hagiri didn't like, he'd be in big trouble. "Well? We need you to talk to Dumbledore and tell him to call this thing off."

"No."

"Why not!"

A voice came from somewhere out of Harry's line of vision. _Please. I told you these fools would refuse_.

"Be nice." Kurama said gently, not taking his eyes off Harry.

_What are you going to do if I don't?_

"I'll let slip a little secret of yours to a certain someone…"

"Hiei's got a secret?" Kuwabara blurted. "What is it? C'mon Kurama, tell me!"

"Well…"

_Tell him and I tell that human you call mother._

"Fair enough."

"Am I hearing things?" Harry said, looking around the room. "That sounded like Hiei."

"It was." Yusuke said, looking at his now-red and peeling skin, "He's got some weird psychopathic thing going on."

"Telepathic." Kurama corrected.

"Same thing." He shrugged, then turned to Harry. "Look kid, Itsuki, this guy back in Japan, he's sick. He's got a…um…"

"Connection."

"Shut up, Kurama, I was about to say that! Well, anyways, he's connected to the portals and tunnels that are around here, and if they put up a barrier, he's going to die."

"Such a way with words, Detective." They all looked at the open window. Hiei was standing on the windowsill, looking as expressionless as ever.

"How did you get right there?" Harry said nervously. They were near the top of a tower! Near the top! The Slytherin were in a dungeon, which was the polar opposite of a tower!

"I ran. And jumped. How many other options are there?" He said blankly, just before stepping down and the window shut behind him.

"But- but I heard you! In my head!" Harry was scared now.

"Well, then, it seems you have more of a connection to Voldemort then you're credited for."

Even Kurama looked a little perplexed. "What do you mean, Hiei?"

"There's an ancient curse that I learned of recently, called the Death of Five Twilights. It occurs every fifty years when it is performed correctly, if not, the chosen become deformed hybrids. Like Voldemort."

"How do you know what Voldemort looks like?"

Hiei stared at Harry with cold red eyes. "Your dreams are impossible to avoid observing. They're the loudest and most annoying of the entire school, recurring nightmares of people being killed by Voldemort, and there are the more pitiful ones; where you are reunited with your parents by the same power that brought your godfather back.

"It disgusts me. Humans and their family ties. I don't have a family, never did. You have a bastard, a pig, and a wench for family, yet you cry for your actual parents and wish to avenge them. My mother was killed. But I accepted it because I never knew her and had no memories of her, therefore, I don't care. To long for something that doesn't exist is pure idiocy."

"Back to Voldemort, please, Hiei." Kurama said nicely.

Hiei's red eyes looked at Kurama for a moment, not threateningly, just in a more respectful way. "He has demon blood in him. The Death of Five Twilights causes it. It forces an atavism in a human, the body could reject it, like it did with Voldemort, or it could work the same way it has for thousands of years. The only pattern is that it occurs correctly with vampires or those with vampire blood."

Harry glared at Hiei. "What's that have to do with me? And what makes you think that there's even such a curse?"

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"What?"

You can hear me.

Harry gasped, Hiei had spoken, but he didn't move his mouth at all. His voice had sounded far away, but at the same time, like was like he was inches from him.

"You're not human, are you?" He demanded. "What are you?"

Hiei scoffed. "My pedigree is none of your concern. The only thing you should be worried about is the Death of Five Twilights occurring soon and the fact that I will not let you live if you refuse to help."

Hagiri looked at the demon. "How soon is 'soon?'"

"Eight weeks."

"Well, that's not short notice." Yusuke grumbled. "Maybe if Itsuki wasn't making these stupid tunnels, the teachers wouldn't have to redo the barrier, then the school wouldn't have to worry about some stupid death curse thing. Know what? Maybe if we were never here we wouldn't have to worry about all this stupid"—

_PWOOF!_

"What the hell was that!" Yana said, jumping up.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Oh, crap, that better not be…"

_"Hello boys! Did you miss me?"_ A girl with blue hair in a long ponytail wearing a pink kimono entered the room, holding an oar.

_"And life number three just gets worse." _

_"That's not very nice, Yusuke." _She laughed. _"I'm here to tell you about another little problem Koenma's having."_

Yusuke snorted, and then raised his arm up, pointing his finger gun-style at her.

_"Easy, easy! Haven't you ever heard the saying don't shoot the messenger?" _She waved her hands in front of her.

_"Never liked that saying."_

She turned to look at who spoke. Obviously Japanese, of course. He had short black hair and bangs that were slightly in the way of his eyes, which were pink, similar to hers, but darker, more hateful.

_"Who're you?" _She asked, Kurama looked at her skeptically.

_"Surely you've at least heard of him, or have him on record." _He said, a little surprised.

_"Nope!"_ She grinned, cat-like. _"No clue!"_

_"Kaname Hagiri."_ He introduced himself. _"Or Sniper, doesn't matter."_

_"Oh! You're one of the boys who was working for Sensui."_

_"Still am."_

_"Well then, I'm Botan! And he is…"_

They turned to look where she was looking. Harry was just looking at them all in confusion.

"English." Hiei said bluntly. "He's English."

"Oh… I'm… Bo…tan."

"He said English, not stupid." Hagiri snorted.

_"The English are human, humans are stupid. Therefore the English are stupid." _

"Behave, Hiei." Kurama said in a gentle warning.

"Go get hit by an arrow." Hiei growled.

Harry ignored the bizarre comeback and looked at Botan unbelievably. "Where did you just come from?"

"From Spirit World, of course!" She smiled.

The others stared at her. "You nutcase! You just totally busted yourself out!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara's eyes seemed wider than ever. "Man, now we're in big trouble! That's not good! Quick, Kurama, use one of those mind-erasing spells or plants or somethin'!"

Botan blinked. "What are you boys yelling about? He's involved on this little mission."

"What?"

"You're kidding."

"I'm completely serious. He needs to know." Botan said professionally, looking at the scar on Harry's forehead. "Yep, you're Harry Potter, correct?"

He nodded.

"Good! Well then, Harry, surely you're aware of the Death Eaters and the fact that they want you dead?"

Great, she had blue hair and took death lightly. "Doesn't everyone know that?"

"Well, some people, I won't say their names, though, are thick-headed and are extremely dense. Good to see you're not like that. You see, Japan's having a few issues with demons lately, and they just don't seem to be improving."

"But I thought demons didn't exist." Harry said, confused.

She turned to look at them. "I thought Koenma was joking when he told me about how naïve the wizarding world was."

"Yeah, they're kinda on the 'duuuh' side." Yana answered.

"Anyways, Harry," Botan continued. "Demons do in fact exist, and are really quite dangerous, usually." She shot a quick glance at Hiei, who glared at her. "And it turns out that the Death of Five Twilights only works well in half-breed demons."

"Half-breeds?" Harry asked. "You mean like part water demon and part thunder demon, right?"

"Not quite. What I mean are the demons that are half human."

"Who on earth would even do that?" He said, imagining a wedding of a random demon and a woman. "Everything I've heard about demons is nothing but that they're evil, psychotic, flesh-eating monsters!"

Yusuke's face twitched slightly. The kid was stupid. Yep, very stupid. He walked up to Harry and locked eyes with him. "Hey, let me explain our little problem so that you understand: Itsuki is controlling the tunnels, barely; the old guys here want to put up a barrier. The barrier kills Itsuki, Itsuki loses power over the tunnels since he dies, and demons break out of the tunnel and kill everyone, ending existence." He ran a hand through his hair then smoothed it back. "And demons can sense mystical energy, so they'd probably come here first, wipe you guys out first."

"And you're an exception? You don't think they'll come after you?" Harry demanded, getting angry. "You're not any better than anyone else, if these 'demons' or whatever really are going to come, then they'll come after you too, since you got possessed by Voldemort!" He snarled. "Professor Diablo is dead now! Thanks to those portals the Death Eaters have been traveling through! And you want me to stop the barrier! You have got to be the craziest"—

"I don't think you heard me earlier, Potter." Hiei said darkly. Harry looked at him; he was now holding a sword that had a faint red tint. "You either help, or I make sure there's no one to make a barrier."

Harry looked at Hiei's eyes. They seemed malevolent, calculating, and scariest of all, evil. He knew Hiei was serious; there was no questioning his intentions or the fact that he had no regard for anyone's life. Whoever died, died and whoever lived would die eventually.

"That's another year, Hiei." Botan said, making a mark on a page in a book.

He turned to look at her. "What. Was. That?"

"You know the rules. No threats or inflicting pain on anything outside of your own species." She closed the book. "That's another year working for Spirit World."

"I have no species." He said bluntly. "You expect me to tolerate such ignorance from these fools?"

"You'll have to, Hiei, since you're supposed to protect them."

Kuwabara scoffed. "You might as well throw him in prison, Botan. He's just gonna keep tryin' to kill whatever he can get his hands on."

"You don't think they haven't tried that already?" Kurama chuckled. "Hiei has broken out of Spirit World's care countless times."

Harry looked at Botan carefully. He had two choices: help them save their friend, or become Hiei's next victim.

"I'll help." He spoke, "If it'll keep people safe, I'll help."

"Great!" Botan cheered, smiling. "Now, Harry, you'll have to come with them back to Japan, okay?"

"Um, sure?"

She clapped her hands together. "Terrific! We'll leave Saturday!"

"Um, Botan?"

"Yes, Yana?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Well, then, I guess you boys will have to get ready now, then, won't you?"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: Yep, that's chapter eleven.

Falcon: (crying)

LL A.K.: What's wrong?

Falcon: You killed Diablo! I hate you!

LL A.K.: Everyone hates me. Sorry, people! But I promise it'll be okay!

Falcon: Half of the readers must have left! And I can't blame them either, you killed Diablo!

LL A.K.: Sorry, but no responses today, people, I can't get to them right now.

Falcon: Just RR. (sobs)


	12. Short Trip Home

LL A.K.: What's up, everybody?

Falcon: I still hate you.

LL A.K.: He was getting annoying, admit it.

Falcon: But he was gonna kick some serious Death Eater-

LL A.K.: As I was saying, hi.

**Ominous Disclaimer Voice That Comes From Nowhere: They don't own YuYu Hakusho, get it through your heads!11**

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's sullen mood as he packed.

Harry made a quick glance across the room at Kurama, who he thought of as the brains of the transfers. He would have thought of Kaitou, but the Ravenclaw seemed to have evidence of a sense of humor. Kurama, on the other hand, hung out with a psycho gothic that referred to everyone as 'humans', and Harry was still unnerved by Hiei's threats and bizarre telepathy.

"It's okay to tell him, Harry." Kurama said idly, like a mother telling her kid it was okay to go outside. "And Hermione, I don't see any harm in it."

"Why don't you invite the whole school, Kurama?" Hagiri grumbled, tossing his school clothes into his trunk and setting aside his beloved biker jacket so he could wear it when they left. "It'd take up most of Mushiyori, but why not?"

"Just shut up, Sniper." Yusuke snapped, packing his own things. "I need to drop by my place you, know."

"Riiiiiight, your girlfriend, I remember now."

Yusuke snorted, and then made the quickest gesture of a gun with his hand. "For your information, I need to pick up a little something named Puu."

"Well, I need to make sure my sis didn't starve poor little Eikichi…"

"I'm sure he's fine, Kuwabara." The more parental Kurama reassured. "Hurry and pack so we can meet the others at dinner."

"I'm already done."

"Then pack Yana's."

Kuwabara looked at Yana's area. Clothes were tossed everywhere, on his bed, the four-post, and even on the nightstand, where a shirt was halfway in the pitcher of water. And under the pile on the bed was Yana, snoring.

"No, thanks. I think I forgot a few things of mine downstairs." And with that, Kuwabara dashed down the stairs.

Kurama shook his head. "He forgets we're at a magic school." He pulled out his wand and gave it a quick wave, and the clothes were swiftly moved into the trunk, although not perfectly folded as he would have liked.

"Hell, I forget it all the time." Asato said, pounding on his trunk so that it would close.

"Anyway," Kurama said to Harry and Ron. "Harry's coming with us to Japan, Ron. Would you like to come?"

Ron's eyes seemed to forget how to blink. "Go to Japan? Are you serious?" his eyes moved from each transfer to another.

Yusuke shrugged. "Why not? I mean, it's nothing special, we don't live in Tokyo or anything."

"I'll come!" Ron said quickly, "I'll come! But I've got to ask my mum first."

Hagiri rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted would to have been to drag a mama's boy tourist around his turf. "Just come, she won't care that much."

"You don't know her." Ron laughed nervously. "She'd send a howler as soon as she found out where I'm at. Then she'd use a portkey or floo powder to come and get me."

"Darn, we were looking forward to you coming." They all turned but Kurama, and Hiei merely glared back from the windowsill. He stepped down silently and walked up to Kurama. "Honestly, I was looking forward to a massacre, it's a shame you can't come; one less meal."

"Hiei, most of the demons out there are virtually harmless and normal humans can't see them. Only a few are visible."

Ron gulped. "There really are demons out there?" He paused when Asato nodded and Yana let out a loud and startling snore. "I dunno…"

"Aw, c'mon, Red, Fox-boy over here needs someone to distract his fans back home." Yusuke smirked, "As long as they just see the top of your head, it's all good."

Harry looked at Kurama, brow raised. "'Fox-boy?'"

Kurama shrugged.

"And where'd you just come from?" Ron asked Hiei.

"Here we go again…" Yusuke shook his head.

_**NEXT DAY…**_

"D'ya think Chuu will be there?" Rinku asked, now wearing his typical clothes instead of the school uniform.

"Hope not." Touya sighed, half-dragging the near unconscious Jin out of the train. "Hey Kurama, thanks for the sedative plant."

"Anytime. When is Botan supposed to arrive?"

Kaitou looked at his watch. "Now." He said, paying more attention to the reflection on the watch.

Of course, Botan was standing right next to him all of a sudden. "Well, I'm on time, that's good."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at her incredulously. "Where'd she just come from?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hermione added. "Where did you come from?"

Botan smiled. "I'm just a co-worker, don't worry. So, boys and girl, are we ready to leave now?"

Most of them nodded, minus Jin, because he was drugged, and Hiei and Hagiri, who were stubborn.

"Good! Now then, the portkey…" She held her hand out, and an oar appeared in it. "You know the rules, just grab on and we'll be in Mushiyori."

"But Botan, I wanted to"—

"Oh, relax, Yusuke. Keiko's waiting for us."

They all put a hand on the oar, and were suddenly in a sort of daze.

Harry looked around, they were now in an alley, a dark one at that. "What time is it?" He asked. He could barely make out Kaitou tilting his head up to look at the moon.

"10:30." The other glasses-wearing teen said.

Harry took a moment to decide that Kaitou was a bigger nerd than he gave him credit for, then walked towards the end of the alley when a hand went up and blocked him from going further.

"Hold up." Asato said quietly. "Hey Botan, where exactly are we?"

She put her finger to her cheek in thought. "Hmm… we're on Syngoku Avenue, I believe. We're a good distance from the paranormal activity."

"Great… And so you decide to put us in Kurokage High turf." Yana said dully. "Okay."

"That's bad?" Ron asked.

Kurama smiled. "Clearly you don't understand the ideals of high school gangs. Virtually every high school around here has a group of petty thugs that supposedly defend their territory like dogs. Quite degrading, actually."

Tics were on Yana, Kido, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's heads. "We can hear you, ya know." Yusuke growled.

"And Yusuke is the one person they all fear, or so I'm told."

"Much bett— hey! Just because I'm not some ancient genius that goes to some super-smart nerd school doesn't mean you can insult me!"

"A shame I can't seem to care." Kurama said dismissively before calmly walking to the mouth of the alley. "I would say its all clear, but some people think trash cans make good hiding places."

"I always despised hide-and-seek." Hiei suddenly vanished and reappeared behind one of the trash cans Kurama was talking about, holding his sword to one of the thugs' throat. In a dark, demonic voice, he growled in Japanese. "Run away now, or die."

Naturally, the thug and his friend ran, fast.

Hiei made a swift movement that brought his shoulder and his ear closer together, cracking his neck. "I find it disgusting that even in Mushiyori's current turmoil; the residents think they're worth something other than their own death."

"What?" Hermione said, she had never heard so many big words come from Hiei at once.

"He hates the people around here and wants them to die." Yana translated from hundred-year-old-hemophiliac to bookworm-with-bushy-hair.

"Oh."

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" A voice, female, called. "He should be here by now…"

"Who's that?" Ron asked, they had supposedly just used a translation charm before the trip. "I thought you said we were in bad territory."

"As long as none of these jerks around here don't try anything, we're good." Asato walked out of the alley with his typical swagger, and caught sight of a girl with brown hair wearing a black skirt and a pink sweater. "Hey, Urameshi, your girl's here."

"Cool." Yusuke said casually while walking out of the alley, the others came out as well. "Hey, Keiko, miss me?" He had a faint smile on his face, the one that he had to keep away during school so the girls wouldn't start following him.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, while going past Hiei who stared at a tree's shadow. He paused for a minute, before Kuwabara ran past him. "Yukina! Hey, sweetie!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at where Kuwabara ran towards and they could see a girl with mint green hair and pale skin step out of the shadow a little.

"Honestly, you idiot, your hormones will run over someone if you keep acting so foolishly." Hiei grumbled, while staring at them. "Quit smiling, Kurama, if you want to keep your teeth."

The fox demon behind him shook his head slightly before gently saying, "One day, Hiei."

"One day I'll kill you and end most of my troubles. Then I'll get rid of Koenma and his father and continue on my total domination plan."

"And you've got blueprints on this plan?" Yana asked.

"By 'blue' you're referring to bruises?"

That made Yana quit talking. But Kurama found the topic amusing. "And your plan has me killed first? Isn't that against the rules?"

Hiei took a quick glimpse of Yusuke and Keiko, who were still embraced. "These reunions nauseate me." And with that, he was gone in a quick blur.

"Doesn't he have any family?" Harry asked, "Or anyone who cares about him?"

Kurama shook his head. "It varies, depending on your perspective. Hiei is a living paradox, it's impossible to comprehend anything that goes through his mind unless he wills himself to let you know personally. The only emotions he shows to the world are hatred and indifference, but I know there's more to someone with such a silent life." He began to walk off. "The loud are always the first to fall; it's the quiet ones that tend to be more dangerous."

Harry watched as Kurama silently walked off in the darkness. Kurama considered Hiei confusing, but did he ever hear himself? The Japanese red haired boy had a vocabulary like an old scholar from the early 1900's, and he kept to himself a lot. But that was only when Kurama spoke. When he was quiet, he seemed calculating, like a cunning animal of some sort.

Ron elbowed Harry. "Hey, does everyone just walk off around here?"

"That's not very polite, Ron." Hermione interjected. "We're guests here. Besides, they probably had to go home."

"They didn't even say goodbye to their friends." Ron pointed out. "That's just weird, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's normal for those two." Yusuke said, now behind them, with Keiko next to him. "Don't go an' get your feelings hurt over it."

"Well, if you aren't going to introduce me…" Keiko stepped in front of Yusuke. "Hi, I'm Keiko Yukimora, nice to meet you."

They nodded and introduced themselves, but paused when they heard a muffled noise.

"What's that?" Ron asked, looking around.

Keiko turned her bag that she was holding around. "Oh no, I almost forgot." She picked something out of the bag. "I'm sorry, Puu."

"Puu?" Harry repeated, then saw the bizarre creature. It was like a cuddly blue penguin, with huge floppy rabbit ears and a tuft of hair that was oddly a lot like Yusuke's when it wasn't gelled.

"Puu!" The creature cried out, and jumped out of Keiko's arms to sit on Yusuke's head.

"Yeah, hey Puu. Good to see you're not all jumbo-sized like I thought you might be." Yusuke said, taking him off his head. "Keiko hasn't been beating you up, has she?"

"Very funny, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I thought so." Yusuke grinned.

Harry gaped at the blue creature. "What exactly is that?"

Yusuke blinked, "Uh… A flying penguin, a rabbit, a phoenix, and me all rolled into a stuffed animal."

"Neopets gone worse." Yana muttered.

"Shut up!"

Kaitou looked around; wiping his glasses and putting them back on. "Um, where exactly did Mitarai and Hagiri go? They seem to have vanished."

"Probably to go see 'Black Angel'." Kuwabara said in a voice mocking Hagiri's. "Jeez, these guys and their obsessions."

"Like kittens, eh, Kuwabara?" Asato said thoughtfully.

"Grr, just shut up!"

"Hey, Ron, get up." Harry said, nudging Ron, since they were lying next to each other on Kuwabara's floor. He may have understood Japanese, but he couldn't read it, and that made countless things in Kuwabara's room make his head hurt. He figured out what Kuwabara's name looked like in Japanese, though, after catching a glimpse of a few school papers. "C'mon, Ron, we're going to go look around."

Ron looked up at Harry. "You mean spying?" Harry's eyes darted towards Jin, who was happily putting flip-flops on while humming.

"Spying? Are you alright? Kurama called and said it would be a good idea to look around the city for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?" Jin asked, "I thought we were goin' ta' go an' get coffee then go to th' arcade."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What's an arcade?"

Kuwabara had just walked in and stared at Ron like he had grown horns. "No way did I just hear that." He continued running a comb through his hair, mumbling. "Amanuma would go nuts if he heard that."

"Amanuma?"

Touya shook his head from his perch next to the glass door. "You ask far too many questions. Maybe if you were quiet once in a while you would know what others were speaking of."

"Feelin' pretty darn grumpy today, aren't 'cha, Touy?" Jin said, making sure his cap was tightly on. "Sure ya don' wanna stay here, or go home?"

"Nah," Touya said, with the faintest smirk. "Too much incoming traffic, if you know what I mean."

Jin grinned widely. "Yeah, I get it."

Kuwabara finished getting ready; he was now wearing a black shirt, jeans, and an orange and white hooded jacket. "Can we go now? Urameshi's gonna prob'ly kidnap Eikichi if we don't hurry up."

"Eikichi… that's your girlfriend with the blue hair, right?" Harry asked.

Kuwabara looked hurt. "Eikichi's my cat! Yukina is my beloved snow pea who I swear I'll marry as soon as I'm out of school!" He struck a dramatic pose.

"Well, I'm out of here."

"Yeh, that's a good idea, Touya."

"Right behind you."

"Wait up, Harry, don't leave me here!"

"So, where's Yusuke's house?" Harry asked casually, feeling more and more misplaced by the bizarre fashions, foods, and manga stores he passed.

"Over this way, but I think we'll have to make a detour." Kuwabara said, looking inside a coffee shop he went in regularly. His eyes narrowed, focusing. "Hey, Jin, Touya, feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ron asked, getting nervous.

The two shinobi both stopped next to him and froze like statues. "Demon energy. Weak energy, at that." Touya said. "Should we take care of it? It doesn't seem like anything too dangerous."

"People say the same thing about me." Kuwabara said quietly. "We should give 'em a warning so they'll get out of there. I don't wanna explain a glowy orange sword to anyone."

Touya tensed up slightly, and Kuwabara and Jin could plainly feel like they were being swept over with a freezing cold wind, but Ron and Harry seemed like they both just got a regular chill at the same time. One person in the coffee shop suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Touya, who's blank eyes gazed at him emptily.

"There's your culprit." He said in a bored tone. "Let's see if we can give him some help."

Harry looked at Kuwabara worriedly. "What's going on?"

"That guy in the corner," He said in a serious tone. "He's a demon. You need to be careful, even though he seems pretty weak."

"How do you know that?"

"Sixth sense." Kuwabara explained. "I can sense ghosts and demons, and how strong they are, unless they're hiding their energy real good."

"So you're a psychic?" He said in a hushed voice.

"Be quiet." Touya grumbled. He put his hand up to the glass, causing it to frost around his hand and spread. The ice began to make the tiniest crackling noises, indicating that the glass could break. But upon closer inspection, Harry, Ron, Jin, and Kuwabara could see writing in the frost, which said in Japanese 'come here or die.'

The demon's brown eyes narrowed. He folded his paper up and picked up his cup of coffee and then walked out of the shop. He locked eyes with Touya, and muttered, "I didn't think anyone would have the guts to come around here as long as I was around." His tanned complexion made him look so human, reminding Kuwabara of how human Kurama looked, along with Yusuke. "You seem familiar…"

"The Ankoku Bujutsukai ring any bells?" Jin chimed, "Ya should know when someone who could go an' thrash ya is 'round, then ya go an' run real fast so ya don' go an' get yourself killed!"

"And you think I'd be worried about some little weak human like"— He paused, sniffing the air. "My, you're not even"— He suddenly fell to the ground, landing on his knees, then landing on his face.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell just happened!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Someone call the police! He's been shot!"

Kuwabara shuddered. "Been shot?" He turned opposite the direction the demon fell, and saw in the distance, the quickest glimpse of a red jacket and jet black hair.

"Let's get outta here." Kuwabara said, then grabbed Ron by the collar when he began sprinting. "Act normal or they'll think ya did something."

"He got shot? By a gun? One of those muggle wands?"

"I'd hardly consider it a wand." They turned around; Hagiri was standing there with a stoic look on his face. "It takes less time to pull a trigger than it does to say an incantation. Besides, I don't have either on me." He pulled a broken eraser piece out of his pocket.

"How did you do that? And how could that be"—

"Chill, Scar-face. As long as you don't go and say a certain 'd' word, you'll live." He said briskly as he began walking. "We're not meeting up at Urameshi's, we're going to some old woman's temple."

Kuwabara blinked. "Oh, Genkai's place. Thanks for taking out that demon, Hagiri, I think."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I've already took care of ten other ones on the way here. Mitarai called me, said he was ambushed, turns out one had real big claws, sliced him open, in the park next to the fountain." He snickered. "They're so stupid, the low-class ones. He said the monster this time was huge, he said it was like three times the size the one he made against you."

"Which one? There were two."

Hagiri looked at him dumbly. "The bigger one, you idiot. That egg-shaped one is from a single drop of blood. His arm was sliced open."

"You guys are real self-punishers, aren't you?" Kuwabara said, shaking his head. "You should really think about some therapy."

"I'm good, thanks." Sniper said dismissively.

Ron looked at Hagiri for a moment in thought. "I thought that you were back in that other city."

"Changed my mind. My mom didn't want me to come in, at first, so I brought all my stuff in through my window, then left on my bike."

"Your bike?" Ron asked as they walked past an arcade.

Hagiri walked up to a blue motorcycle that had no helmet on it. "My bike." In one swift movement, he swung a leg over the bike and turned the key in the ignition. With a loud screech, he pulled out and took off, engine roaring.

"I'd say he's doing about ninety."

"What's the speed limit?" Harry asked.

"Twenty-five."

"Oh."

"Oh, c'mon, grandma! Lemme in!" Yusuke growled, standing in front of the steps to Genkai's temple. "Jeez, crazy old bat."

"And for what reason is your master crazy for this time?" Kurama said casually, with Kaitou, Yana, and Kido in tow.

Yusuke pointed at a piece of paper that was on a tree. "That! Wards! She's got freakin' wards keepin' me out!"

Kurama walked up to where Yusuke was standing and held up his hand, which was violently shocked. He clenched his teeth in pain and pulled his hand back with an animal-like hiss. "Powerful wards. Apparently she doesn't want any visitors in this time of crisis."

Kaitou looked at the paper. He waved his hand straight through the electrocuting barrier. "Or perhaps it's only to ward off powerful demons."

"Then explain how he got through." Yusuke growled, pointing a finger at a statue, where Hiei stood on top of its head.

Kaitou scratched his head in thought. "Well, that's odd."

Kurama looked up at Hiei with a smile. "And how did you get through, Hiei?"

The demon held up his right arm, which was freshly cut, and watched as blood dripped down.

Kurama smiled. "Of course."

"Of course what? I don't get it." Yusuke crammed his hands in his pockets.

"These are special wards. They're stained with the blood of those who inhabit this temple: Genkai and Yukina. Since Hiei happens to have identical blood to Yukina's, he can pass through."

"But she's— and he's—"

"Anatomy isn't taken into consideration in this type of ward. As far as it's concerned, Hiei is on the list."

"That totally sucks." Yusuke said grumpily, kicking a rock. "Dammit, Grandma, lemme in or I'll, I'll"—

"Blow her temple in?" Asato smirked.

"How about I start with yours?" Yusuke growled, holding his finger up to Asato's head.

"How 'bout… not." Asato swiftly swung his foot behind Yusuke's leg and tripped him.

"You freakin' blond haired, squinty-eyed, pale-a"—

"Calm down, Yusuke." Kurama said gently, eyes closed. "Kuwabara's here."

"So? I'll pound him too!"

"More importantly, if you would allow me to finish, so are Ron and Harry."

"You'd think we don't matter, tha way ya are talkin'." Jin said, walking up to them, along with Touya, Kuwabara, and Ron and Harry bringing up the rear, observing the area.

"Yes, but they have no experience fighting demons, the closest they've been to a demon is Voldemort." Kurama opened his eyes halfway, like he was still thinking about something.

Harry blinked. "You're saying demons are worse than Voldemort? But Hagiri had gotten rid of one so easily." He was genuinely confused. "And how are you guys such veterans of fighting them?"

"A habit." Yusuke said, standing up as he heard the faint sound of an engine. "Bad habit, but fun."

_VVVVVRRRRRRROOOOMMM! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

"Nice entrance." Yana said, finger in ear.

"I try." Hagiri said, ignoring Mitarai's nervous breathing as the blond staggered away from the motorcycle.

"Try what? To scare your friends into heart attacks?" Ron said, looking away from the pink-eyed teen's entertained look. Hagiri enjoyed few things: riding his motorcycle, having miscellaneous objects chase people, inflicting bodily harm, and making people absolutely miserable if they needed a ride from him, including Mitarai.

"No, but that's a good idea too." He cracked his knuckles thoughtlessly. "D'ya know where I can get some friends?"

"Har-har." Yusuke grumbled, then looked around. "Where the hell's Rinku?"

Kurama pointed up. Yusuke followed the direction with his eyes until he saw the very young-looking demon sleeping on a branch, hat over face.

"That figures. Now more important issues: GET YOUR OLD BEHIND OUT HERE AND GET RID OF THESE WARDS, GRANDMA, BEFORE I SERIOUSLY HURT YOUR LITTLE BLOND FAVORITE!"

"Kido isn't my favorite, if so, he'd be the one called 'dimwit'."

"Gee, thanks Master." Asato said, with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it." She said dismissively, jumping off of Hagiri's motorcycle. "And don't start crying to me about dirt on the seat." She snapped, noticing the fact he was staring at where she had been standing.

"She's your grandmother?" Harry asked.

"Might as well be, she's so freakin' old, she's gotta be everyone's grandma."

"Five hundred trips up and down these stairs, Dimwit."

"Hell-freaking-no!" Yusuke growled, turning to face Genkai, but was met with Yana's gaze.

"Gotcha." Yana grinned, his smile conflicting with his lazy eyes.

"One hundred trips up and down the stairs, Yana." Genkai said briskly.

"Wha-what? But, Master…"

"No buts, you just used your powers, and I told you to never do that again. Thanks to you, demons are most likely on their way here now. And you can help get rid of them." She passed back through the barrier. "You've got twenty minutes."

"Yes Master Genkai." He said in a painful 'anywhere-but-here' tone. He looked at Hiei, who was now standing just behind the barrier. "Hey, buddy; could ya lend me a hand here?"

"…No."

_FWFT._

"Well, considering that the demons that can get through the tunnel are all considerably weak, there should be no problems." Kurama said, once again sighing from Hiei's disappearance. "After all, none are coming."

"Must be scared of something. This temple radiates spirit energy, so maybe they're afraid of it." Touya muttered, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree Rinku was in. "It makes sense."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione said, coming within earshot of the base of the stairs. "Spirit energy?"

"Yeah, what's that?" Ron asked. "It sounds like some mind-reading psychic junk."

"But I liked Murota…" Yana said thoughtfully. He suddenly snapped out of his daze. "Uh, guys, company." He pointed at the forest, where glowing red eyes stared at them.

"Well, that's not obvious." Hagiri said flatly.

"I give them credit for being sneaky, either that or they've got really pathetic energy." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

Mitarai blinked as three of the demons stepped into the light. One of them was a dark red with six horns, wings, and a wardrobe virtually identical to George (the blue ogre that works for Koenma), another looked similar to one of Byakko's demons, while the other was quite humanoid, with purple hair pulled into a ponytail, except for his bangs, which stuck straight up, and white kimono-style clothes.

"Well, well, well." The third said wryly. "If it isn't team Urameshi, along with a few additions, and more sellouts." He added, growling at Jin and Touya.

"Missed you too, Shishi Wakamaru." Yusuke said emptily. "I thought it was something to worry about, but I must have been wrong."

"Who is he?" Mitarai asked, speaking for the humans/psychics of the group, minus Kuwabara.

"Just some idiot from the tournament that grandma killed. He actually liked her, but you see how that turned out. Hey, how'd you come back to life, anyways?"

"Does it matter, I'm back for revenge. And I plan to carry it out."

Yana walked up to Shishi casually, and then put his hand on Shishi's head. "Dude, I don't know how to tell you this, but your hair totally sucks. There is such thing as too much conditioner, man."

"What. Was. That. Human!"

"Hey, don't get all offended, man!" Yana waved his hands.

Kurama sighed. "Think of Shishi as the 'lead singer' of a demonic boy-band. Insult his hygiene, hair, skin, or otherwise, and he'll get mad."

"Would you like to be the first to suffer, Kurama? Because I'll be more than happy to bring your pathetic, human-loving life to an end. Do you even realize how badly your reappearance ruptured my fan club? It was shut down!"

"Maybe it was because you died, and I didn't."

"That arrow in your side didn't count? You're a pathetic little narcissist, greedy as hell, and you'll all die today, right now at my'— He fell to his knees, clutching his throat and gagging.

"And like a boy-band, I can't stand his voice." Hagiri said in a bored tone, putting his hands back in his pockets, filtering through the rest of his marbles. "Anything to shut him up. Now can someone please kill him?"

The tiger demon apparently didn't like Hagiri's remark, because it lunged at him, claws outstretched and snarling. Hagiri ducked down and at the same time pulled a knife out of his pocket and rammed it into the demon's side.

"RAAWR!" It growled. It wasn't hurt that much, but was ticked off more than anything. It decided that it didn't want to get stabbed again, though, and must have thought a nerd would be an easy target.

Big mistake.

He jumped for Kaitou and was quickly blocked by a barrier and bounced into Genkai's protection barrier, where he was jolted painfully, and fell to the ground, not moving.

"That went well." Asato said, and then was slashed by the gargoyle-like demon. Blood began flowing from the three slices, staining his white shirt. "Damn it…"

"My master wants you to die!" It said in a hiss, diving towards the group, more specifically, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Move it!" Yusuke yelled, tackling Ron so that he'd fall to the ground. The demon flew barely over their heads, proving he had been going for a fatal shot. He stood back up with a growl and looked dead at the demon who was cackling while staying in the air. "Okay, ugly, you've got one chance to tell me who your master is!" He held his right hand up in the shape of a gun.

_SWHHISH._

The demon fell to the ground in two pieces, along with Shishi.

"Huh?" Yusuke said. "Dammit, you just killed the only dude that can talk!"

Shishi started gagging again, and eventually coughed out the marble that had been lodged in his throat. "Agh… No I didn't. I'm still here. But of course, you know I'll kill myself before telling a pathetic human anything."

Yusuke leaned his head to the side slightly. "Ya know what? I actually believe you."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, no telling any humans or traitors who your boss is. Got it." He then smirked. "So you should tell me."

Shishi Wakamaru laughed. "And you think that those hideous markings are going to compel me to tell you who I am working for?"

"Yep." Yusuke said with a yawn.

He laughed. "And you wonder why I hate your kind, the nerve of them all is disgust"— He stared at Yusuke; red energy was steadily radiating from him, mingled with blue. "No… there is no way, Urameshi, you're a human! How can you possess demon energy?" He demanded.

"Tell me your secret and I tell you mine."

"Very well, then." He said after a pause. "I work for the Dark Lord."

Sensui walked the streets quietly, scanning the area for any slight trace of demon energy. He was growing tired of the conflict between Itsuki, the Yaminate's illness, and the barrier. Itsuki was hell-bent on making sure that the tunnel was completed this time, and with them supposedly on better terms with Spirit World (Koenma, at least), they were hoping for it to go more smoothly.

But of course it couldn't work out that way. Mitarai and Hagiri got dragged off to some English wizarding school, Urameshi dropped off the face of the goddamn earth, and now he felt compelled to return to his old job.

And not even the other six would think about easing his pain for once. They continued on in his head, whining and snarling and moping and trying to manipulate each other, as if planning to overthrow him, Shinobu, as the dominant personality. It made him nauseous, the idea of becoming anything less. For once in his life he felt irrelevant and like the world rested on his shoulders at the same time, like a villain forced to play the hero because the true hero didn't show up.

He stopped at the mouth of an apartment complex, eyeing a certain balcony. He shook his head, deciding that simply jumping up there would be foolish, and began walking to the metal stairs that led to the third floor.

_Knockknockknock._

"I thought you weren't expecting any more company." A female voice said from the other side of the door.

"That's what I thought, oh well. Timeout for the movie marathon." Another voice said, and then the door opened, revealing a woman who looked only a few years older than he was, with long brown hair. Apparently a little drunk. "Oh, who are you?"

"A cutie, that's who he is." A woman called from the inside, using a strategically placed mirror on the wall to see him.

His complexion darkened a little. "I'm a friend of Yusuke's. Is he home?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She collapsed on him, forcing him to catch her. "He's been gone…" sob "I was so worried…"

He sympathetically patted her back gently, not used to the awkwardness.

"He" sob "Just came back last night" sob "He told me he was" sob "in London. But that's ridiculous." She sniffled. "How could he get in London? That's another country."

Sensui raised a brow slightly at the last sentence, but shrugged it off. "So he's around here somewhere?"

She nodded her head, while her face was still embedded in his shirt. "I just don't want him to leave again…" She quivered.

He helped her back into the room, and set her down on the couch next to her friend, who continued eyeing him.

"Tell Yusuke… I was looking for him." He said, delicately choosing his words. "He still owes me a favor." He turned to leave.

"What's the hurry, tall, dark, and handsome?" The other woman, Yusuke's mother's friend, said sweetly. "You don't want to stick around and wait for your friend?"

"No."

"Aw, why not? Look at him, Atsuko, he's not that bad looking, right? C'mon, no one cares…"

Sensui froze for a moment. There was a demon not too far away, making a sort of a warning flare of energy. But what made it interesting was the fact it also came along with spirit energy.

He smirked slightly, then turned on his heel and left.

"Huh? Hey, where's he going?" Atsuko said dazedly.

Her friend scoffed. "I dunno. Probably gay, anyways."

Harry's eyes widened. He served… Voldemort?

Hiei barked a laugh. "Is that so? If you're such a noble demon, why is it that you serve a human?" He put his sword in its sheath. "Pathetic, how you're so wrapped up in saving yourself you don't realize your own feeble lies are so obvious."

"How dare you call him human!" Shishi growled. "There is no way that someone of his strength could be human, much less have a face like his!"

"Got that right." Ron mumbled, before being elbowed by Hermione.

Kurama looked at Shishi thoughtfully for a moment, but his face was expressionless. "If you serve Voldemort, you should know of his location. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He communicates telepathically, its how I get orders."

Kurama's face remained impassive, and then he said something in a strange language, causing Shishi's eyes to widen.

"I'm serious! If I knew where he was, don't you think I'd value my life over his? I would have been told you if I knew." He said nervously. "And are you telling the truth?"

"About what?" Yusuke said, oblivious.

The purple-haired demon snorted. "About the Dark Lord being human, you fool! And just what the hell are you?"

"He's a hanyou." Hiei growled impatiently. "And yes, Voldemort is a human; now get over yourself and your little issues."

"I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!" Shishi snarled, regretting it instantly as cold steel was placed against his neck.

"Yell while speaking to me one more time," Hiei said darkly. "And you'll be forced to live without a larynx."

"A what?"

"Voice box, Yana." Kaitou said in a 'talking-to-an-idiot' manner.

"SHUT UP!" Hiei roared. They all fell silent to his uncharacteristic yell. "Listen, Wakamaru, you are going to find where he is. And then you will send us a message by owl discreetly telling his location. Only on that condition may you live. Got it?"

He nodded vigorously in fear. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now go."

"You're back." Itsuki said quietly, not looking at Sensui who had just entered the cave. "The quickest trip you've had lately."

"I came to inform you about Yusuke. He's here."

Itsuki opened one gold eye to look at Sensui. "So what? You plan on leaving me here so you can frolic with your little half-breed?"

Sensui cracked a smile. "Itsuki, you're starting to sound a little jealous."

"Well, I wouldn't be half as concerned if it weren't for the fact you don't want me to work on the tunnel and refuse to tell me why."

"You're ill; the tunnel requires energy, and so does healing. I have a priority list, Itsuki; I think I can wait if it means keeping you alive."

The demon raised a brow slightly. "You word your phrases too delicately, Shinobu, its not that hard to tell you know something I don't, so I suggest you tell me before I go and drop dead."

Sensui looked at Itsuki for a moment. Aside from the fact he looked even more pale than usual, he seemed fine. But after so many years of being around someone, it gets easier to tell when they're hurt.

"Let's just say humans have given us another reason to punish them." He looked at the tunnel that led out of the cave. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, you rest."

The yaminate looked at him defiantly for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Very well."

The door slammed open, showing two rather large men who looked more like bouncers than wizards, half-dragging a very upset silver-haired professor who glared at them both.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Phoenix growled, shaking the huge men off of his arms. He stood there, pale except for the more vivid red scar over his eye and down his cheek. "I'm preparing for the repair of the schools defense system; needless to mention that the defense teacher is no longer here, making it more difficult. And then those gorillas come and drag me out of my own office."

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. Snape and Norom were in the room as well, which didn't cause him to settle at all. "Professor Snape has told me that you have been keeping secrets from me, along with the entire Ministry." An evil grin crept on Norom's face as she picked up a quill to write with. "He insisted on telling me himself, or using a truth potion, but I thought it would be best to here from you on more civil grounds."

"That's it?" Phoenix raised a brow.

Dumbledore nodded.

Phoenix looked at Snape maliciously for a split second. "Severus must have been planning on telling you that three years ago, I added post to my tax return, but I had been using a friends' owl."

"Nice try, Phoenix." Snape said through gritted teeth. "Not quite, but try again."

"Then what? Apparently, you know something about me that I don't, Severus, please share." Phoenix said, becoming more and more confident by the second.

Norom began to speak. "Sanguinario"—

"We are hardly on first name standards, Madam." He said venomously.

"Yes, well." She scoffed, offended. "Diablo's grave has been dug back up. His body is gone."

"What?" Phoenix's eyes widened.

"And from what I understand, his blood is quite beneficial to you." Snape said darkly. "Seeing that you aren't even human."

"His blood?" Phoenix was stunned, "Snape, he was my best friend; I wouldn't unearth him for any reason! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"So you're not a vampire?" Snape threw water on Phoenix, searing his skin as it burned him. "Because only demonic creatures are affected by holy water!"

Phoenix looked at Snape hatefully, the scar-less side of his face bleeding and raw. "Bastard. I have nothing to do with Hueso's death or unearthing!"

"So, you're a good, well-behaved, housebroken vampire?" Norom said sweetly, jotting things down. "We won't have to worry about it as soon as the Minister gets this letter, you'll be fired, put in Azkaban, possibly even executed. We can't have monsters at this school. First giants, then werewolves, now vampires. Dumbledore, were you aware of his… condition?"

"Condition? I'll show you condition!" Phoenix growled, before being shoved to the ground by the bodyguard/wizards.

"Indeed." Norom continued writing. "Dumbledore?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Dumbledore said in the same grave tone. "Sanguinario, I knew you seemed a tad unusual when I decided you should teach, but to hide something so simple"—

"Simple! Simple! Is simple when you can't even bartend at the Hog's Head because they're afraid you'll eat the customers! I had to hide! Werewolves have it bad enough, turning into a monster three nights a month; vampires are permanently 'monsters', if I had been honest all the time, I couldn't have even become an Auror. I'm as old as I said I was, Dumbledore, I went to Hogwarts the same time as Snape, I never lied about that. I was sired halfway through my seventh year, I still aged a bit, but I never hurt anyone, ever."

"We can't take any chances." Norom said briskly. "We'll have to take it up with Fudge, and then when he gives me permission, I'll have you tied to a tree facing sunrise."

Snape smirked slightly as Dumbledore spoke. "And to think I trusted you to teach these children, after I knew that you had been a Death Eater."

"So Two-Faced-Big-Nose left out the more important details?" Phoenix snorted; his incisors grew longer, feeling no need to continue the charade. "I turn water into blood, that's how I drink. I don't go up to the nearest idiot and bite them. I've managed to keep my sanity intact, Dumbledore; I've been tortured by Voldemort, of all people, into slowly draining subjects into revealing information"—

"You mean you tortured them." Snape interrupted.

"Don't act like you're a saint, Severus. You've done just as bad and worse. You've used the killing curse on countless occasions, but I guess that job wasn't making enough money; because then you came crawling to Dumbledore, telling him you've changed, that you can be used to his benefit, a spy." Phoenix sickly smirked. "But that works both ways, Snape. It's not that hard to lie to one leader and be blatantly honest with the other. I know where my loyalties lie, and it's to self-preservation. You, on the other hand, act like a spoiled teenager, playing one person against the other, and then you sit back and watch from a safe distance."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Snape snapped at Phoenix. "And you're any better! You go from being a monster dedicated to mass murder, to a man that hunts down what you once were! If anyone's a hypocrite, its you."

"Monsters are expected to kill, but a regular human like you, you condemned yourself." Phoenix glared at Norom's clipboard and the ever-growing list. "You're quoting me?"

She looked at him with a sickening grin. "Maybe."

"Phoenix, I'm afraid I have no choice." Dumbledore said quietly. "You are to leave this school immediately."

The pupils in Phoenix's orange eyes narrowed to slits. He blinked in slight surprise for a moment. "Very well, then."

"But, Dumbledore!" Norom said suddenly. "We must wait for the Minister to decide his punishment for not registering with the Institution for Once-Human Creatures. And since he's a vampire, the punishment would be severe, especially since The Death of Five Twilights is supposed to be soon."

"The what?" Snape asked.

"It's a curse." Phoenix said. "It makes recessive demon blood in a vampire rise, but only if the chosen is sired. If the chosen isn't a vampire when the curse occurs, the wizarding world would have another Voldemort on its hands. It's supposed to happen next year. And there seems to be only one pattern in it: every single person with the curse has attended Hogwarts."

"And you plan on being the next one to become an actual demon?" Snape growled.

"I can't, the fiftieth year is next year, the only way I could have been the next one was for me to have been sired next year. I'm not eligible. But a student here is."

"And you know which one?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have an idea— Gyah!" He growled suddenly, falling to his knees, clutching his arm. Snape did the same, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain. They both clenched their teeth.

"What's happening?" Norom said nervously.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Do you really think he'll actually tell us where Voldemort is?" Yana asked, sitting on the third step of the 'Stairway to Hell', as Yusuke affectionately called it. "I mean, he could just walk right back into Demon World and we'd never see him again, right?"

"True." Kurama said thoughtfully. "But Voldemort wouldn't let any of his minions into Demon World, if he had any sense. No demon is without a large group of followers, except the lowest class. If Shishi were to get into Demon World, he could easily convince other demons to come to the human world and take it over. If Voldemort is aware of that possibility, he will be making sure his demon followers keep away from any possible gap between the worlds."

"I have no clue what you just said, but I'll go along with it." Yana scratched his head.

Harry looked at them all in frustration. How could they all talk about Voldemort and demons so casually? They all were so shady and questionable themselves, inviting him, Ron, and Hermione to Japan, and then they're going around killing demons!

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said quietly, getting her attention. He made a swift movement with his eyes, telling her to walk further down the path, away from the others. "Get Ron."

She turned to the others. "Excuse us for a moment." She then grabbed Ron by the arm. "Come on."

"What is it?" She asked Harry, after walking out of earshot.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's strange that they take us to the very place where Voldemort is supposed to be?" He said urgently. "Normally I'm not paranoid but I think that they're up to something."

Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot. "Harry, it's obvious that they're hiding something, why else do you think I was with Genkai?"

"Because she's an old lady?" Ron said.

"No. Because she knows all about them, each of them. If only we had a truth potion, it would make things easier. I've been asking her about them all this morning, but the most information I could get was that Yusuke was a dimwit, Kuwabara's and idiot, Yana slept a lot, Kido plays loud music, and Kaitou keeps his nose in books 24/7."

"Well," Harry said, running a hand through his bangs, " What about the others?"

"The only other information I got was that Hiei's a sociopath, Kurama has some personality disorder, Hagiri needs therapy, and Mitarai's attempted suicide before."

Ron shuddered. "Yeah, a perfectly normal bunch. Is there any way for us to get out of here before we get sacrificed to a dragon or some other thing?"

"Death always works."

They turned around, and standing there was none other than Lucius Malfoy, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"How did you get here?" Harry demanded, loudly so that the others turned and saw that there was trouble.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" Lucius said, looking in the direction of the temple as the others dashed up to them. "Did you ever get the feeling that someone was keeping a secret from you, Potter?"

Harry blinked, then decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about? Your little friends"—

_SLAM!_

Lucius was suddenly smashed into a tree, splintering where he collided. He groaned in pain, lucky to be conscious. Wincing, he opened an eye to see who hurt him. A tall, almost lanky man with tanned skin and slick black hair and a purple dot on his forehead, wearing a grey-black sweatshirt and black pants. His blue eyes seemed entertained, ashamed, angered, and even hurtful at the same time while staring back.

"Mr. Sensui!" Mitarai gasped in surprise.

Sensui cracked a smirk as he looked at Lucius. He knelt down in front of him. "Let me guess, another fool who is after Yusuke's throat."

"The only one I'm after is that Harry Potter." Lucius growled, managing to pull his wand out of his pocket. "Now get out of my way." He pointed the wand right between Sensui's eyes. The taller of the two merely stared past the wand and at the grey eyes less than two feet away.

"You really think I'm going to give you or your comrades the opportunity to use that?" He said silkily, an 'I'll-kill-you-without-a-second-thought-if-you-try-anything' tone. "Sniper, if you would be so kind as to fire the first shot."

It caught Hagiri off guard for a moment, but he quickly recovered. He held a hand out in front of him, splayed flat. A chill rose up Harry's spine and it only got worse as some of the others seemed to tense up slightly. He heard a quiet 'clink' noise at his feet. He looked down, fallen leaves were glistening like they were made of glass. They rose up as Hagiri snickered darkly, and then darted into the forest, making impact with their targets and causing splattering noises.

"Telekinesis." Lucius laughed. "That's the best you have? A telekinetic child? You're embarrassing even on filthy muggle standards." He held up his wand and fired purple rays of light at everyone but Harry.

"What did you just do!" Harry demanded, none of them were moving, they were frozen in place.

"A more complex stunning spell, Potter, one that leaves the victim unable to move, feel, speak, or hear anything." Lucius sneered, "I thought it was a good way for us to be alone, after all, you wouldn't want to try to fire a spell that may hit one of your little friends."

Harry fumed, despising the thought that he was right. If he tried anything, it wouldn't take much effort to hit one of the others on accident.

He glared at Lucius hatefully. "What do you want?"

"Aside from you dead, not much else. Because in case you haven't noticed, Potter, I hate you."

"Don't you feel stupid for having a grudge against a sixteen year old?" Harry spat. Lucius normally would have killed them all immediately, but instead, he stunned them, it meant he needed them alive. Something that Harry could play to his favor.

"I don't hold a grudge!" Lucius hissed, pointing his wand at Harry. "The Dark Lord wants you alive and well, since he needs a powerful half-breed, and you seem to be the closest thing to that."

"What for?"

"None of your concern!" He snarled, then apparently, Voldemort was in a sudden bad mood, because a pain went searing through Harry's forehead as Lucius grabbed his forearm in pain, dropping his wand.

Harry managed to deal with the pain quicker, and grabbed Lucius' wand as he took his own out of his pocket and pointed both at the Death Eater.

"I'm sick of playing by Voldemort's rules! Tell me how to undo the spell!" Lucius just stared at Harry. "Fine! It should wear off if the person who used the spell dies, right?" He was about to say a spell when…

_POP._

12345678901236789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

LL A.K.: Yeah, cliffie. Go ahead, yell all you want, I don't care. And yes, our beloved demons, psychics, detectives, wizards, etc. got hit.

Falcon: You are really ticking me off! First you kill Diablo, and then you go and do that!

LL A.K.: Whatever.

Falcon: Yeah, and a certain idiot needs to update 'Sniper' and 'A Doppelganger's Prank, A Reaper's Heart', but I won't say any names.

LL A.K.: Gee, thanks. R&R, people!


End file.
